Paranormal
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Death Note AU. Mello runs a paranormal investigation and extermination company. Matt is the new guy. Will Mello's gang over throw Kira? Will love ensue? Some supernatural powers. Psycho Meds! MxM Rated for Lemons and Language. Please Review.
1. Mello is Bossman

**A/N Welcome, this is my first AU chapter Matt and Mello story. Review would be appreciated and I may be a tad OOC so forgive me. Thanks.**

"Good morning Seattle! Today is going to be another beautiful da-"The alarm clock started only to be thrown across the room and shatter on the opposing wall.

"Fuck you and your chipper shit…" The blanket covered blob muttered.

_-Babble babble bitch bitch_

_Rebel rebel party party_

_Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"-_

"Fuck…" A hand worked its way toward the ringing cell phone on the night stand, "Hello?"

"No, I don't want that albino fucktard bringing a new member… is he hot?...graah is he single?... fine."

The cell phone drops to the floor still connected to the charger.

_-Babble babble bitch bitch_

_Rebel rebel party party_

_Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"-_

"Oh for fuck's sake." The voice is all but growling now.

The hand grabs the phone from the floor and bringing it under the covers again. "What."

"Right now?" The figure jets up, flinging the blankets across the bed, "On my way."

The figure slams the phone shut and bounds out of bed to the light switch. Despite it being nearly noon the room was pitch black prior to the bathing of light the ceiling fan/light fixture above. The walls were completely black, covered in posters of Marilyn Manson, Godsmack, and Rob Zombie. The windows were secured with black duct tape holding up black cloth keeping the room free of natural light.

The figure stood about 5'-7" with mid neck length blond hair that was an absolute mess. His eyes are a fierce ice blue and his naked skin is pale. He twirls his head slowly to pop the soreness from it.

"Gotta get dressed…" He says looking around the floor for something to wear.

Settling on skin tight black leather pants, a skin tight black tank-top and knee high black leather boots he quickly got dressed. Finishing off the dark wardrobe he slips a long silver chair around his neck holding a silver triangle around his chest.

He pushed open his door and stumbled into the hallway.

"Shit this place is a disaster." The blond grumbled with a kick to a half full pizza box.

He made his way through the filth to a closed door. Raising his right fist into the air he gave the wooden door a stern pounding.

"Beyond wake the fuck up!"

"Go away!"

"This fucking house better be spotless when I get back…you and Naomi better clean it. I am bringing home a new guy and I ain't losin this one to your shitty housekeeping ski-"

"I said Go Away!" The raven haired, red eyed, slouched figure snapped through the cracked door.

"And I said get the FUCK UP!" Mello shouted back.

The door flung open and an attractive raven haired woman was standing next to the fuming man.

"I will make sure he cleans Mello, no worries. Beyond… get dressed." The woman smiled.

"Thanks Naomi." Mello smiled back.

Beyond looked down to notice he was only wearing bright red boxers with jars of jam printed on them. He let out a grumble and walked back into the bed room with a slam to the door. Mello headed into the kitchen and grabbed his motorcycle helmet and wallet. Glancing out the window he decided on not putting his jacket on over the tank top.

Walking quickly out the front door he made it to his beloved bike. His fingers ran across the smooth metal of the shiny black frame and shivers ran up his spine. Not wasting another moment Mello pulled the helmet over his head and straddled the bike. Finally firing the beast up he let out a silent moan and hit the throttle.

The wind ripped over his exposed arms and made the hair not trapped by the helmet flutter about. He sped through traffic, only stopping when legally necessary. Soon he reached a large warehouse near the ocean. He slowly rode the bike into the plastic curtains and around a few trucks.

"Damn it Mello! What did I fucking say about driving in here like that?" A short middle-aged man with pepper hair and a mustache to match fumed.

"Huh?" Mello killed the bike and lifted the visor of his helmet.

"I swear I could kill you." The older man mumbled.

"Whatever… listen Kevin I got shit to do…where's the goods?"

Kevin reached behind him and pulled out a cigar box sized container, "Here. You know the price."

Mello grabbed the box and opened the lid. He smiled at the contents; 12 foil wrapped chocolate bars, the writing in Belgian.

"Did you through in the extra stuff like I asked?"

"Of course in the same place as always. Now pay up."

Mello grabbed the wallet from his pants and counted out a few hundred dollar bills, "There, plus some extra for next time. Keep it coming."

"This shit ain't easy to get a hold of ya know. This chocolate maker doesn't allow exports." Kevin mumbled recounting the money.

"Yeah thanks." Mello laughed dropping the visor and starting the bike.

With a jerk of the throttle he whipped around and sped through the warehouse, the chocolate bars tucked under his left arm. Soaring down the street he heard an all too familiar sound, police sirens. He glanced over his shoulder and shook his head.

"Not today you ain't"

Mello gunned it and turned down an alley. The cop car couldn't fit in the alley so they whipped around the corner to try and get him on the other side.

Not wanting to be arrested or lose his precious cargo he slammed on his front brake forcing the back tire into the air and coming to a complete stop. He quickly maneuvered the bike so he was facing the way he came and gunned it. Once out onto the street he motored down another alley and shot out the other side, speeding past a car and onto the freeway.

Once free and clear he let out a breath he wasn't aware of holding. Obeying the traffic limits he made it home.

"Heard on the scanner they were after you again." Beyond laughed as the blond entered the house.

"Yup."

"You're gonna kill yourself one day." Naomi glared.

"We all gotta die someday. If I ain't gonna die with a chocolate OD then I guess a motorcycle accident will have to do." Mello laughed placing the box on the now clean kitchen counter. "Thanks for cleaning Naomi."

"Yep, even got mister psycho to help." She laughed.

Mello opened up the box and took the bars out one by one until he made it to the false bottom. He lifted it and revealed a large bag of weed stuffed in the compartment. He pulled it out and cracked the ziplock seal. The smell wafted up his nose and tingled his brain.

"Kevin always comes through." Mello moaned as he eyeballed his chocolate.

"That is the Belgian shit ain't it?" Beyond smiled.

"You know it. If the new guy isn't completely boring we may let him have some. I hear he is gayer than the day is long and HOT."

"Good, why don't you put your crack away and help us clean up. The albino twit will be here in an hour with your hotty." Beyond wiped sweat from his brow with his right arm.

"I will start on my room, then help out here."

Mello set to work picking up the clothes from the floor and actually folding the clean ones and putting them away. Next he gave a quick vacuum to the floor and sloppily made his bed.

"Good 'nough" Mello smiled.

"Mello! Get out here!" A voice came through the shut door of his bedroom.

Mello cracked it open and looked at the white haired pipsqueak, "What Near."

"Come meet Matt."

Mello shut the door and admired himself in the mirror. Hair looked messy, but okay, clothes were perfect. Oh yeah, he looked good. Reopening the door he headed into the living room and his mouth fell open. Before him stood a gorgeous redhead with purple goggles covering his eyes, a black and white striped shirt, loose fitting black cargo pants, and combat boots.

"Sweet chocolate sauce there is an angel in my house." Mello purred.

"You must be Mello." The redhead said extending his hand.

"How did you guess…my devilishly good looks?" Mello took the hand for a firm shake.

"No the chocolate reference, Near said you obsessed with it. Though I won't complain about your looks."

Mello grinned and motioned for Matt to sit on the couch. The blond took a seat on a plush armchair.

"So what brings you here?" Mello asked kicking his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Near told me about your organization and I wanted to see if I could be of service." The goggled man smiled.

"How do you know the little freak?"

"He is dating my brother…you probably know him…Matsuda."

"Oh I see, yes Matsuda is the one who ran screaming from our last mission. Great guy really."

"That would be him, scaredy cat."

"So Matt, tell me, what do you know about us?"

"Honestly very little other than the fact you are ghost hunters who oppose Kira."

Mello's brow twitched and he let out a slight chuckle, "Ghost hunters, huh. Well you could say that. We aren't like anything you've ever seen on the T.V. You see when Kira kills criminals using that damned Death Note the souls of his victims go on to continue what the incarcerated mortals couldn't…kill. You see Kira has no idea of the consequences of this and continues doing it. When he kills the criminal the soul immediately is angry for being captured and being killed. So it goes out and continues what made the person a criminal in the first place. An example is tonight's mission. The 'Cemetery Smasher' was a brutal murderer when alive. Now his ghost goes on to the cemetery where he was buried and attacks people mourning their dead family. He bashed their skulls in with a tombstone."

"But I thought ghosts can't hurt the living."

"Quite on the contrary. They can, but most do not."

"So you go out and destroy the ghosts."

"Exactly."

"So Near tells me that you have never had a technology expert on your team before…How have you been managing this?"

"Hmm, well you see each member of the team has a different ability that they use to accomplish our goal. Beyond has the ability to see any ghost without question. We aren't sure how, but he does. Near is able to summon them and channel them to him. Naomi deals with the churches and gets us materials we need such as holy water and what not."

"What about you?"

"I am an energy manipulator. I have the ability to use the energy around me as I need."

"Huh?"

"Here watch." Mello bowed his head and raised up off the chair, floating a few inches over the material."

"How the fuck…did you do that…?"

"Ghosts are nothing more than energy so I can destroy them by taking the energy away. Also there is energy all around us and I can manipulate it as I need. Here stand up."

They both stood and Matt watched intently as Mello cracked his knuckles. The blond raised his right hand up and pointed his palm at Matt. Suddenly Matt flew into the wall.

"That was epic!" Matt sprang to his feet and started laughing.

"Thank you."

"How long did it take you to learn how to do that?"

"I have been working at it since I was 4 and my father showed me how." Mello smiled sitting back down in the chair.

"That is so fucking awesome!" Matt shouted again.

"You should see how he uses that power in bed…" Near laughed.

"Wait you slept with Ne-" Matt was cut off.

"Hell no… that little shit is my brother…so is Beyond." Mello cringed.

"Not by choice mind you!" Beyond shouted from the hallway he happened to be cleaning…or eavesdropping.

"So do you have equipment for me to use?" Matt shrugged off the weird brotherly love.

"Yes, follow me." Mello stood up and walked into a room next to his own bedroom.

Inside there were computers, EMF readers, recording machines, heat detectors, wires, cameras, and anything else the mind-fucked redhead could think of.

"Oh sweet Zelda."Matt fell to the floor bowing to the mecca of technological junk.

Mello laughed at the redhead, watching him run from device to device explaining what it is and how it works.

"I know…I bought it all." Mello folded his arms across his chest.

"How come you never use it?"

"Never needed it I guess, but if we have the right hands making it work then maybe it was worth the money. We have a few hours before nightfall so do as you wish with the equipment, this will be your work room. There is a black van down in the garage that was intended to be used for a mobile unit, but again, never got to it." Mello tossed a key to the technofreak.

"I died and went to heaven. Now if only I could be paid to do this shit." Matt grinned.

"Who said you weren't?" Mello cocked a brow.

"Near never mentioned money." Matt smile had excitement in it.

"My father died and left the business to me. He was ridiculously wealthy. We could seriously do this at no charge to our clients and be ok for another 10 years. We charge though since we like to live lavishly and take trips once in a while. I will pay you a full share as long as you pull your weight." Mello spoke in a calm and even voice.

"Well, I can't say no to that. It is a dream come true." Matt looked at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"You ok?" Mello asked.

"Huh?" Matt looked up at his blond employer, "Yeah, I just, this made my day…hell my year."

"Why?"

"I have been homeless for a while and well, I can finally get my own place."

"Homeless?"

"Yeah, Matsuda got laid off from the police force and couldn't afford to take care of himself let along me. I just found out he was doing this with you last week. Near wouldn't let us move in with him either…anyway I was living in my car for the last year."

"What? That isn't…that little albino fucktard wouldn't let you live with him?"

"No it's ok I didn't want to burden him anyway…I did some odd hacking jobs to stay afloat, but lived in my car since that was free."

"Hmph… well no more… move your stuff in here after the mission. I have several extra rooms and I won't have an employee living on the streets."

"Really?" Matt was so damned excited.

"Yup."

Matt ran up gave Mello a huge hug and showered him in thank you's. Mello let out a shocked gasp and carefully hugged him back.

"Well get your stuff situated and get the van ready, once you are good to go we can leave." Mello patted his head and left him alone in the electronic filled room.

"I don't want to take the fucking pill Naomi!"

Mello quickly ran over to Beyond's room where Naomi was holding an orange bottle and pointing a finger at him."

"What is going on in here?" Mello asked.

"I lost track of time and forgot to feed dipshit here his anti-psychotic…" Naomi whined.

Mello pointed at Beyond and he froze, mouth open, "Give it to him."

Naomi popped the pill in his mouth and stepped back. Mello released his hold on Beyond's energy and he gasped, forcing the pill down.

"Damn it Mello!" Beyond charged Mello.

Mello turn and ran out of the room and upstairs into the gaming room. Beyond was punching holes in the wall the whole way up the stairs.

"I'm going to kill you! You know how much I hate when you use your hocus pocus shit on me!"

Mello jumped into a bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. Beyond began pounding on the wooden barricade.

"Mello you worthless piece of shit let me in there right no-"

"B?"

"Beyond?"

Mello opened the door slowly and saw Beyond blinking and Matt with his hand on his shoulder.

"Matt?"

Matt said nothing, his grip on Beyond's shoulder loosening. When Matt released Beyond he smiled and watched the previously psychotic man walk away as if nothing had happened.

"Matt how did you do that?" Mello's mouth was still hanging open.

"I dunno, I used to calm my mother down when she would go crazy like that. People say I have a calming touch." Matt smiled, but sadness laced his voice.

"You'll have to forgive Beyond, he has severe psychosis and gets violent if he goes too long without his meds. Usually he takes it with no problems, but like today if we forget then he loses it. Speaking of which where is Near? He needs his pill too."

"Near is crazy too?"

"No he has severe depression, hell we are all a bit fucked up…I'm bipolar…" Mello gave a lazy smile.

"Huh…I have epilepsy." Matt mentioned.

"Really?"

"Yeah I have to wear these goggles or I will have a seizure. I am sensitive to natural light and artificial white light. It doesn't even have to flash; the white light will put me into a seizure with the slightest exposure." Matt said as if he were talking about the weather.

"So any other color is ok?"

"Yep…"

"I wondered about the goggles. I will have to see about getting whatever room you choose new lightbulbs."

"Oh you don't have to. I like my goggles."

"Nonsense…a handsome devil like yourself should have your eyes visible." Mello smiled lightly brushing his hand over Matt's cheek.

"Well time for Near and me to take our pills and for the team to get ready." Mello smiled and walked started walking away.

Oh Great King Bowser! I am in heaven again…" Matt moaned when he turned and noticed the projection screen and gaming systems that had been behind him.

Mello just shook his head and went downstairs. Naomi was staring at Beyond who was suddenly whistling and humming to himself.

"He is out of his mind…" She shook her head.

"Near, we need to take our pills."

Near stood up and headed to the main bathroom with Mello who dispensed their meds and popped his pills without water.

Once the pills were had and the chaos had settled Matt came downstairs with an arm full of electronics and cables.

"I will be up in a minute. I have to finish the van."

Mello looked at the rest of the crew and said, "Get changed, get ready to go. We have a real doozy tonight. Matsuda is going to meet us there so Near you have no excuse for being slow. Beyond…no sunglasses tonight I need those eyes sharp. Naomi…guns, lots of them. I have a feeling we may need 'em."

"Sure thing boss!" Beyond cheered.

Mello's eye twitched as he turned to head to his room.

(-)

Mello emerged from his room in a pair of dark blue camo pants with cargo pockets and a black belt. The pants covered the ankles of his shiny black combat boots. He was shirtless exposing an almost Celtic looking triangle tattooed on his whole chest and upper abdomen. His triangle necklace hung over the tattoo. Black sunglasses covered his eyes and he wore leather fingerless gloves on his hands.

"Ready to go?" He asked looking over the crew standing in the living room.

Beyond had a tight black tank top, black cargo pants, and a bitchin machete strapped to his back. Naomi wore basically the same thing but had 9mm handguns strapped to her waist and a knife strapped just above the top of her boot on her right leg. Near wore all white, but at least it wasn't pajamas… He had baggy white jeans and a white t-shirt. Thank God he put shoes on…

"Where is Matt?" Mello asked.

"Right here." Mello turned around to see him come out of Beyond's room.

"Wow." Mello oogled the new outfit he had on.

The red t-shirt was form-fitting and tucked into black cargo pants. He had the same combat boots as before with a knife handle sticking out of the ankle. He had an ear piece in his left ear with a small wire like microphone sticking out in front of his face. On his hip was a radio of some kind and a handheld PDA like device was clutched in his gloved hands.

"Quit staring and lets go." Near grumbled impatiently.

"Yeah." Mello swallowed.

They all headed out the door.

"Nice Tat." Matt said.

"Thanks."

Matt loaded up into the black van and Mello straddled his motorcycle.

"No helmet Mello?" Matt called through the downed window.

"Only during the day." Mello grinned.

He fired up the bike and peeled out of the driveway with the van and Beyond's Red Ford Mustang in tow. They wasted no time flying down the freeway to a large cemetery just off to the right. The pulled up and killed their lights. Mello was in the middle with Matt to his right and Beyond, Naomi, and Near to his left. Matusda pulled up in a black Ford F-150.

Matt threw open the side door of the still running van and a display of screens, and keyboards stretched across the side of the vehicle.

"Damn…you work fast." Mello smiled.

"I figured you had a pretty high tech temperature sensor so we might as well use it." Matt laughed as he pulled a tripod and box from the van.

They all turned off their vehicles and headed through the main gate. Matsuda was clutching Near's arm and shaking. Once they reached the dead center of the cemetery Matt set up the box onto the tripod and a red spinning light began drowning the area around them. He fiddled with the PDA and smiled.

"There we go…if anything comes within the boundaries of the cemetery we will know before they do." Matt flashed the screen to Mello.

"Good… now. Time to summon us a ghost." Mello pointed to Near.

He was already getting prepared as he sat in the plush grass with his legs crossed. He closed his obsidian eyes and bowed his head. Near's voice was hardly audible as he mumbled something.

"Yo. Head's up!" Matt shouted as his PDA starting chiming.

Mello looked over toward the cars and saw a group of people headed their way…

"Shit. Naomi!"

Naomi tossed him a gun and pulled one out for herself.

"Who are they?" Matt asked.

"Kira supporters… they don't like us out here killing the ghosts…they believe the ghosts are doing Kira's work and killing lesser criminals."

"Huh…well…this is a great first night on the job ain't it."

**A/N Ok so laid out some info and the beginning of the plot. Will there be lemons? Of course….have patience. Reviews please…the more reviews the faster I update.**


	2. Cardinal Keehl

Mello shot a glance to Beyond and the raven haired man shook his head. "I can't I just took the meds, it's too soon."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Usually I can get myself worked up and kind of go berserk and just attack the lot of them, but I just took my damn meds." Beyond grumbled, pulling his machete off his back.

Matt went over to Beyond and touched his shoulder again. Soon a bubbling rage filled the psycho.

"Now we're talkin'!" Beyond charged the group of about 15 people.

By now the people were pulling out guns and knives, they really didn't want the group there.

Mello looked back at Near and watched him stand up. The white haired boy almost glowed…

"Woah, cold spike on the temperature Mello." Matt reported pointing in front of Near.

Matsuda ran and hid behind a tombstone. Mello shoved the gun into his waistband and cracked his knuckles. The sound of screaming shot across the cemetery as Beyond started slashing with Naomi firing a shot or two.

The ghost finally made itself visible to the hunters. It was completely white and floated toward Near.

"Hey pretty boy!" Mello shouted to it.

The ghost turned its head toward the blond and gave a wicked grin. It picked up a tombstone straight out of the ground and slowly approached Mello. The shirtless man raised his left hand above his head and threw it down in front of him. A wave that looked like heat rising from a sidewalk shot from his hand toward the ghost. It rippled through the apparition, but he kept coming.

"Shit. Near…" Mello charged the white haired man and the younger brother jumped on his back.

"Do it Mello." Near ordered.

Mello grabbed the white clad knees of his brother and drew on the energy. Near's eyelids became heavy and he rested his chin on his brother's shoulder. Mello threw his hand up in front of him and gave an exertion grunt with the blast of energy. The wave hit the ghost and made him drop the stone, but he continued pressing forward.

"Oh we are so boned…" Mello ran over to the now ending melee. "Beyond!"

Beyond was covered in blood and his eyes looked insane.

"Hey bro…need a hand…" Mello said setting Near down.

Beyond grinned and grabbed Mello's hand. The two charged the ghost who promptly vanished. The two looked around and Matt shouted to look out. They spun around to see the ghost reappear.

"Now or never!" Beyond shouted closing his eyes.

Mello took in Beyond's crazed energy and felt himself start to shake. He released Beyond's hand and looked at the glowing figure before him. He lifted his right hand and gave a come here motion with his finger.

The ghost disappeared again.

"Mello behind you!" Beyond shouted.

Mello turned around, but couldn't see the invisible foe.

"Just do it!" Beyond yelled.

Mello pointed his hand at what he hoped was the enemy and released all he had at it. The ghost suddenly flickered into appearance and the glow became as bright as the sun until it just erupted and faded away.

Mello dropped to his knees, exhausted and panting. Matt ran to his side.

"You ok?"

"Just…shit...tired…" Matt put his hand on Mello's shoulder to comfort him.

His fingers started to tingle and Mello shivered. The blonde turned his head and looked into the redhead's goggled eyes. He felt relaxed.

"Matt?" Mello rolled his shoulders.

"Guess I might be useful after all." Matt smiled.

They stood up and Mello headed to his sleeping little brother.

"How come when you draw energy it affects people differently?" Matt asked.

"Well Near is naturally depressed so when I take from him he can't handle it well and passes out. Beyond is over loaded with it so when I take it he only calms down a bit. I wish that worked every time. It only works when he is willing to give it up. At home he is never willing."

Mello picked up Near and sat him in the Ford Mustang., "Naomi you drive so Beyond can center out. We will meet you at home. Matsuda! Come on…call the clean-up crew and meet us at the house!"

Matsuda stood up from behind his tombstone hiding spot and ran toward them. He jumped in the air when he saw all the dead bodies and blood. Quickly the coward scurried around the gore and made it to his truck.

Mello shook his head, "Matty I am loading the bike into the van…mind driving me home?"

"No prob boss."

Mello did just that, loading the bike into the technovan. He slumped into the passenger seat and let his head rest on the back of the chair.

"That was pretty awesome boss." Matt smiled as they drove.

"Matt, don't call me boss." Mello groaned.

_Babble babble bitch bitch_

_Rebel rebel party party_

_Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"_

"Ugh…Hello?" Mello sighed into the phone.

"Yeah we're done. Come by for the after party."

Mello snapped the phone shut and closed his eyes.

"Mello? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Ok smart ass… why are you being so generous to me?"

"Honestly…Since I can work with energy I can also see auras… You have a passionate and trustworthy aura. I like you, you're a good guy."

Matt blushed slightly. "Thanks boss…ah Mello. Sorry habit to call my employer boss…"

"It's fine…a little cute coming from you." Mello reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Um… are you gay?" Matt asked.

"Huh? Really? The leather pants you met me in this morning weren't a dead giveaway?"

They both laughed.

"So Mello, tell me something. Near and Beyond kind of look alike, but you really don't… are you guys full brothers?"

Mello sighed, "None of us are actually related. We were all adopted by our father because of our abilities. Originally it was just us three. Near would find call for the ghost, Beyond would spot it and I would kill it. Kira wasn't the first guy to release the type of spirits into the world, but he is certainly the worst. Anyway…once Kira supporters started following us and attacking…we learned of Beyond's weird berserker style fighting. Unfortunately when he is medicated… it doesn't work well."

"I see." Matt sighed. He was so fascinated by the magical man…

The rest of the drive was fairly quiet and Mello finally felt a bit restored. Matt pulled into the driveway and stretched before he turned off the van.

"So what kind of a party we going to have?" Matt asked.

"A thank Chaos I am still alive to smoke and drink party."

"My kind of party."

They joined the others and entered into the house. The house itself was large, but not a mansion. It had 6 bedrooms total. On the first floor was the kitchen, dining room, living room, Master bedroom/bath and two other bedrooms and a bathroom. The upstairs had the 3 other bedrooms and a common area used for gaming and movie purposes. Mello walked into the kitchen and pulled the box of chocolate bars from the fridge. Carefully he pulled all 12 out and placed one to the side. Then with nimble fingers he removed the false bottom and freed the bag of weed from its hiding spot.

"Beyond! Fetch the paraphernalia! " Mello shouted.

He placed the 11 bars into the box and set it back in the cold fridge. Matt watched as the blond delicately tore the wrapper from the imported chocolate. The dark brown goodness passed his lips and his teeth sank into the hard candy. With a crisp 'snap' the corner vanished behind the soft pink lips. Mello closed his eyes and let out an illegally sexy moan escape the satisfied mouth. While his eyes were closed Matt reached across the counter and snapped off a piece and popped it in his mouth.

"Hmm…That is pretty good." The red head smiled.

Mello's eyes snapped open and the blue was nearly black with rage.

"Mello?" Matt whimpered.

Mello was deadly quiet.

"Mello?" Matt's voice cracked.

Now he was terrified. If Mello was even half as psycho as Beyond…he was dead.

Naomi walked in and saw the death glare coming out of Mello's face.

"You…Oh God tell me you didn't" Naomi stuttered.

"Didn't what?" Matt looked at her panicked.

"Did you eat his chocolate?"

Matt nodded slowly.

"Run…" Naomi shot into the bathroom to grab Mello's chill pills

" I will fucking kill you!" Mello finally snapped.

Matt leaped over a couch and ran up the stairs. Mello was hot on his tail. Naomi tried to grab him, but missed.

"Beyond! Near! We need help in here." Naomi shouted.

Suddenly the front door opened and a short blonde woman was smiling into the house. A loud crash came from upstairs and a yelp.

"Hi Misa please come in, but be wary of Mello." Beyond bowed as he ran past.

"Someone got into his chocolate hmm?" She laughed walking in.

Upstairs Beyond had tackled Mello and Matt was cowering in the corner. Mello's eyes were bloodshot with anger and he shifted free of his brother's grip. He tackled Matt and started punching him in the ribs.

"Ow, fuck Mello stop!" Matt shouted, grabbing Mello's bare shoulders.

Mello froze and passed out cold. Matt set him down gently.

"What the hell was that?" Beyond gasped.

"Just give him his pill." Matt said sitting up and cradling his sides.

Naomi came over and popped the pill into the back of the sleeping man's throat to let it dissolve. They all stared at Matt who quietly limped down the stairs.

"Matt." Beyond said calmly.

Matt stopped.

"It wasn't you…he isn't mad at you… he is a sociopath… we all kinda are. Don't take it personally." Matt kept walking and locked himself in his technology room.

Moments later Mello sat up with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Chocolate…now." He bitched.

Misa handed him the partially eaten bar and laughed, "Don't scare off the newbie."

He bit off a chunk and stood up slowly. Mello felt uneasy and wobbly on his feet. Slowly the blond made his way toward the stairs, down and knocked on the tech room door.

Matt slowly opened the door and let weary covered eyes look at Mello's blue orbs.

"Can I come in?" Mello's voice was smooth.

"Sure." The redhead stepped aside and Mello came in.

The computers and equipment had been arranged like a security desk. Monitors and keyboards lined on wall while the opposite housed cameras and microphones. Mello nodded in approval.

"I like what you did with it." The blond smiled.

Wearily the techy nodded back.

"I'm sorry…I am fairly in control of my Bi-polar disorder…until someone touches my chocolate." Mello explained.

"I know…its ok."

"Tell me…what did you do to me upstairs? I felt…I dunno…" Mello couldn't find the word.

"Like your soul was on fire?" Matt said flatly.

"Yeah…I guess so." Mello rubbed the back of his neck.

"I-I…That's something I have been able to do since I was little…the calming touch, the raging touch, the…I didn't want to hurt you Mello I just…" Matt babbled.

"Hey..calm down… I am fine and look I stopped freaking out.." Mello smiled and hugged Matt.

Matt simply melted into the embrace and looked up at Mello.

"You are so warm." The redhead's chocolate laced voice floated to Mello's ears.

Mello caught a sniff of the chocolate on his breath and grinned an evil grin. He took Matt's chin into his hand and moved his lips just centimeters over the techy's soft pink lips.

"I should kiss you right now. You chocolate scented demon you… but I won't. I NEVER make the first move." He said releasing the redhead.

Matt swallowed hard and tried to ignore the sudden arousal in his pants.

"Now let's get this fucking party started!" Mello shouted as he threw open the door.

Matt stood with a dumbfounded look on his face. He shook his head and walked into the living room where loud rock music suddenly pounded from speakers mounted on the walls.

Mello was over in the kitchen loading the bowl of a blood red bong. The bowl was shaped like a Satan head and was complete with horns and goatee. Matt joined him as watched as he placed his mouth to the chamber and lit the bowl. The flame sucked into the packed bud and smoke filled the base and neck of the bong. Mello released the lighter and began sucking in soon he pulled up on the bowl and cleared the chamber. He held it in for a moment and let the velvet smoke roll from his mouth.

"Oh sweet baby Pickachu…" Matt groaned.

Mello winked at him and bit off another chunk of the marvelous chocolate. A tiny smudge of it rested on the corner of the blond's lips. Matt wanted to lick it off, but also wanted to keep his testicles, which he was rather fond of. Using his better judgment he looked away just in time to see Misa stick her hand in his face

"Hello I am Misa!" She shouted over the all too loud music.

"Hello I am Matt."

"So you are the new guy huh? You look like you can hold your own against this man monster here. Watch yourself though… the four brothers are all insane."

"4?"

"Yeah Near, Mello, and the twins."

"What?"

"Beyond has a twin brother named Lawliet… he hasn't been around in some time. He is dating some Japanese boy and is living in Tokyo."

"He isn't an investigator?"

"Uh uh. Misa thinks he wants to be, but the Japanese boy won't let him." She smiled as she poured herself a shot of tequila. "Join me won't you."

Matt nodded and looked at Mello who was doing another hit. Misa shoved a glass into his hand giggled. He brought the liquor filled glass to his lips and threw his head back. The burn made his eyes water and he coughed up a storm.

"Misa changes her mind. MisaMisa thinks you are a pussy." She laughed and walked away.

Matt glared at the blond she-devil and slammed the glass on the counter. Mello's hand covered his and he shot a look at Mello. Mello motioned for him to come over to his side of the counter. Matt did as directed and made his way around. Mello handed him the lighter.

Matt looked at him with a confused look. "I-uh…I never…"

Mello laughed, "You've never smoke weed before?"

Matt shook his head.

Mello shook his head and took his own massive hit. Carefully grabbing Matt's chin he pulled him close and leaned in as if to kiss him. Matt's lips parted and Mello brushed his lips against Matt's bottom lip. He slowly exhaled into Matt's gasp.

Matt took in the slow breath until Mello was finished and said, "Hold it."

Mello was still only an inch from his face when Matt finally let out the smoky breath. He crashed his lips into Mello's. Mello let out a gasp and Matt slipped his tongue into the blond's warm mouth.

Mello reached up and grabbed a handful of red hair. They fought for dominance, Mello about to win, when cat calls came from the living room.

"Yeah Mello and the new guy!" Matsuda chuckled.

The sudden interruption led to Mello's thumb catching the elastic of Matt's goggles and pulling them off as he turned to the noise. Matt opened his eyes and gasped, falling to the floor.

"Oh shit." Mello yelped at the realization. "Turn the fucking lights off!"

Matt thrashed about on the tile floor and Mello dropped beside him covering his eyes the best he could with the jerking head movements. Misa flicked the light switch. After a minute or so the thrashing stopped and Matt laid still on the floor. His breath was struggled and he was pretty much asleep.

Mello carefully slipped the goggles over the heap of a man and picked him up.

"Do you wanna set him on the couch?" Beyond asked.

"No, I am gonna let him sleep in my room. It is darkest in there anyway." Mello said carrying him into his bedroom.

Slowly he set him down on the soft mattress and covered his body with the blanket. He smoothed a bit of the sweaty red hair and sulked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The party was about dead by then, with Mello's attack and Matt's seizure. Everyone agreed to let the night die and retired to their respective rooms. Mello settled down onto the couch and propped his head on the arm of it.

"What is it about that fucker that gets me all hot?" Mello groaned to the empty living room.

He closed his eyes and pictured the redhead as he fell asleep.

-(-)—

Matt slowly opened his eyes and blinked behind the protective goggles. It was still so dark. He sat up and realized he was in a bed, not his car. He slowly got up and fumbled around the walls until he reached the light switch. With a double check that his goggles where in place he flipped the switch. His eyes adjusted to the purple light and he noticed that the room was still pretty dark.

"Whose room am I in?"

He slowly opened the door and a wave of morning day light hit his eyes. Squinting and blocking the light with his hand he entered the living room. He noticed Mello sleeping on the couch.

"Did you sleep out here so I could sleep in there?" he asked himself.

The blond looked so peaceful and serene on the black leather couch. He took a step forward and stopped when he heard a door creak open behind him.

"Don't wake him up." Beyond whispered.

"Why not?"

"He has to be allowed to wake up on his own…if he is woken up involuntarily we will have a repeat of last night." Beyond had a scared look on his face.

"Beyond go to the bathroom so you can take your morning pill damn it." Naomi shoved him.

The three looked at Mello who still was sound asleep. Naomi shoved Beyond into the bathroom and closed the door gently. Soon a thumping came charging down the stairs.

"Good Mor-" Matsuda started only to be stopped by Matt's hand over his mouth.

They both looked at Mello's still sleeping form, Matt not removing his hand from Matsuda's mouth.

"Shh." The redhead whispered, letting his hand fall from the dark haired man's face.

Matt looked around the living room for something.

"What are you looking for Matty?" Naomi asked with a toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

"My backpack…" He whispered.

"The Nintendo one? It's by the couch with the sleeping dragon on it." Naomi laughed, turned back into the bathroom to spit.

Matt made his way over to the couch and he bent down quietly. Slowly he unzipped the bag and pulled out his own bottle of pills. Not wanting to make a lot of noise he left the bag open and crept away from the couch.

"What are those?" Naomi asked.

"For my epilepsy…" Matt whispered.

He took his pill and they all stood there watching the sleeping beast. Then it happened…

_Babble babble bitch bitch_

_Rebel rebel party party_

_Sex sex sex and don't forget the "violence"_

Quickly the room was emptied of people as they ducked into Beyond's room.

"Hello?" They heard Mello's voice.

"Sure…come by any time. I will let them know."

"Yeah, we will start getting ready now."

"Ok…bye."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Slowly Beyond opened it and looked at the mussed blond hair of his brother.

"Hey Misa just called and said that we are flying to Ireland for a case. She will be over later. Start packing enough clothes for a week." Mello said and turned to walk into his own room.

"Is he sick?" Matsuda asked.

"He must be." Naomi affirmed.

They slowly left the room and walked over to Mello's door completely expecting to hear breaking objects or cussing. Suddenly Mello emerged with an armful of dirty clothes.

"Good morning." He smiled and passed them all toward the garage.

"Morning Mello…" Beyond twitched.

They shrugged it off and went about packing for the trip. Matt already had every article of clothing he owned packed down in his car on the curb so he plopped down in front of the T.V. and started flipping channels. Soon the blond time bomb was walking around the house picking up trash and clothes and straightening chairs and lamps. Matt watched each time his crush bent over, pondering if he was doing it on purpose. Mello did have a wonderful body, but that ass in those combat pants…damn.

As if on cue Mello went into his room, shutting the door behind him. Matt decided to go take a shower and the house was quiet once again.

(-)

Matt emerged with just a towel around his waist, realizing he hadn't grabbed any clean clothes from his car. Mello was brushing out his hair on the couch.

"Hey. Thanks for letting me crash on your bed…you didn't have to do that."

"No worries, I made you have that seizure, so it seemed appropriate." Mello smiled behind his golden locks.

Matt sat next to him and watched each stroke of the brush through his hair.

"Matty, can I ask you a question?"

In a mocking tone, "You already did."

"Do you remember the kiss last night?"

"Hmm…yes…barely."

"I'm sorry if this is too forward, but… I enjoyed it." Mello grinned as he stood and walked away.

Matt sat on the couch with a confused look on his face. A grin spread across his lips and he leaned back against the couch. Misa entered the front door.

"All right people get down here!" She shouted.

Everyone gathered around including Mello and waited for instructions from Misa.

"We have a job from our usual client. We are headed to Ireland and we will be there for at least a week. I already took the liberty of getting the van moving so it will be shipped in a cargo plane that lands an hour before we do. Also, Mello I need you to put on your pretty boy face and see the Pope. Be a good little Catholic boy and don't fuck up. Misa isn't covering your ass again."

"Yeah yeah."

"Wait the Pope?" Matt gasped. "You mean the leader of the Catholic Church? How the hell does the royal bi-polar, gothic, psycho, blond get an appointment with His Holiness?"

"I'll show you." Mello said rather annoyed and walked into his bedroom.

5 minutes later Mello emerged wearing a long black button down cassock (robe shirt thing) with a scarlet sash tied around his waist. The buttons were the same scarlet as the sash. On his head was a red zucchetto (hat thing) and at the base of his throat was the little white square in his collar.

"Holy shit…you are holy…" Matt's mouth gaped open as he viewed the silver cross hanging from his neck.

"Presenting Cardinal Keehl." Misa bowed slightly.

"Cardinal? Isn't like the Pope's official ass kisser?" Matt asked.

"Basically. I was granted cardinalship after proving to the Pope we could thoroughly destroy the rogue ghosts. He has no idea I am Chaosist and he also granted my Sainthood."

"You fooled the fucking Roman Catholic Church?"

"Basically yes. They are our client…so keeping them happy is important if I want to keep them."

"Our client is the Catholic Church?"

"Duh."

Matt shook his head and Mello turned to Misa, "Well I am dressed shall we head out?"

"Let's go."

"Um still just in a towel here." Matt grumbled.

"Well get dressed." Mello laughed.

Matt hurried outside in all his toweled glory to fetch his clothes from his car. He returned and got dressed.

The group shuffled out to the waiting shuttle vans outside. Matt sat next to Mello in the very back row.

"You look really…legit." Matt smiled.

"Thanks."

"So what is a Chaosist?" Matt asked.

"My religion I suppose. I am a Chaos worshipper. Think of it this way. There is a Trinity.."

"Like the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost?" Matt interrupted.

"No, Chaos, Nature, and Time. Without one of these things…nothing would exist."

"But isn't Chaos destruction?"

"No…well yes, but…ok listen… In order for things to change you must have Chaos. A leaf falling from a tree is chaos, the second hand ticking on a clock is chaos…Chaos is simply change. Nature has two meanings…of course the natural Earth around us and the underlying nature with in something. Last there is Time. Without time ticking away there couldn't be anything living. Chaos brings change like growth and death, Time facilitates the changes, and Nature gives something to be changed."

"Huh…" Was all Matt could say. "So why…or how…did this happen." Matt waved his hand up ans down Mello's body.

"Well my father actually was contacted by the Pope in regards to some issues with Demons…or something. Turns out it was ghosts…the first of the victims of Kira. He put me and Beyond on the job and we solved it rather quickly. He saw the "Magic" I did and assumed it was the act of God. He spoke with me for nearly an hour and concluded I was worthy of Sainthood. Shortly after he called us to save his ass after one of Kira's ghosts went after other religious figures and was soon targeting him. I saved his life and blam I am now the Holy Cardinal of Exorcism"

"Huh… You look kind of hot…father.." Matt laughed.

"Well my child, I could "bless" you if you wanted me to."

Matt blushed, "Promise?"

The ride was silent until they reached the airport. They didn't go to a normal terminal; instead they went to a private jet port. Matt's mouth fell open when he saw the luxurious 747 shining in front of him.

"Oh Princess Peach on a Poptart…"

**A/N I just want to start by saying…I have NO idea what I am talking about when it comes to Catholicism. I am Atheist. I wiki'd the wardrobe andwhat not…please forgive my ignorance. If I was writing this for the sake of financial gain I would spend way more time on research.**

**As for Chaosist…it isn't a main stream religion, but is a form of the Pagan religions… I dunno…sounded good. Easy symbol…Triangle…yeah.**

**I am trying to keep dialogue natural… in both spelling and tone…like how normal people their age talk to each other. I can't stand when written dialogue is prim and proper, when clearly it isn't.**

**Alright…thanks…Please review.**


	3. Father Jeevas is Irish

**A/N Okay…so please excuse the stupid video game/religious overlays… I am a dork…just being honest…Lol… So thank you to ViKsAtA for the review. It took two chapters but I finally got one! Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

Matt was the last to board the plane. The interior was just as amazing as the view from outside. In the front there were 12 seats lined against the walls, 6 per side, which had seat belts. There was a big screen T.V at the very front where the seats could see it comfortably. Further back from the seats was another T.V with a couch opposite it. Beyond that was a dining area and kitchen. Then a curtain separated the next section from view.

"This thing is huge!" Matt exclaimed.

"Yeah. It is meant to be a home away from home. We make cross country and out of country trips a lot. Now have a seat so we can take off." Mello smiled patting the chair next to him.

Matt's eyes wondered the plane as he fastened his seat belt. There was a sadness that began to sink into his features. Matsuda looked at him from across the cabin and frowned.

"Matt?" His brother asked with a concerned tone.

"So we are really going back huh?" Matt's voice was strained.

"Yeah, but it will be different this time. Happy thoughts right?"

"Matty what is wrong?" Mello put his hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"I uh… nothing… I just, I am from Ireland and well there isn't a lot of good memories here." Matt stammered.

"You're Irish?" Beyond chuckled.

Matt nodded.

"Can I tell them Matty?" Matsuda asked as the plane began to roll up the runway.

Again Matt nodded.

"When I was about 6," Matsuda began, "My family traveled to Ireland for a vacation. After a couple of days we were heading to a street fair and saw a woman with two children, one was about 5 and the other was like 2. They were about to cross the street when a car came speeding by. My Dad yelled for her to stop, but she didn't hear. She was carrying the 2 year old and the 5 year old was right behind her. The car slammed into her and knocked the 5 year old down, but mainly out of the way. The woman and the 2 year old died."

"What about the 5 year old?" Mello's hand was over his mouth from shock.

"That 5 year old is here; sitting next to you." Matt sobbed.

Everyone looked at Matt with sorrow filled eyes. "Matty, I am so sorry." Mello put his hand on his shoulder.

"Basically the father wasn't in the picture and my parents took him in." Matsuda concluded.

"I can't believe you had to watch all that unfold." Naomi said clinging to Beyond's shirt.

"It's all in the past right?" Matt tried to smile.

As the plane began to lift off Mello hugged Matt to him and kissed the top of his head, "If you ever need to talk about it, I will listen."

Matt let a couple tears collect on the inside of his goggles. Soon the plane was soaring over the United States and the T.V. in the front of the plane lit up with a white screen and a black 'W'.

"You can move about the plane now kids." The screen said.

Beyond, Near, and Mello all smiled warmly at the screen. Naomi hugged Beyond and kissed his cheek. Matt looked confused.

"That is our father's voice. He recorded instructions for the plane…like take your seats, free to go about, turbulence, ya know airline stuff. He died a few months ago…" Near explained.

"We miss him a lot." Beyond rested his chin on Naomi's shoulder.

"I bet, he sounded like a great guy." Matt smiled.

"I'll make lunch!" MisaMisa cheered and headed to the kitchen.

"Matt would you like a tour?" Mello stood extending his hand to Matt.

"That sounds great." Matt took his hand.

Mello lead him around the plane, showing off the entertainment center complete with video games and movies. Next was behind the curtain, 4 small private rooms each housing a bed lined the walls with a small hallway in the middle. In the very back was a bathroom and an elevator.

"Let me show you the best part." Mello pushed the button on a wall pad.

'Ding' The elevator doors opened and they went down into the cargo hold. Matt's jaw dropped as he viewed the technology overload. There were monitors, keyboards, boxes and boxes of gadgets and tools. Wires stretched the entire space. Matt was in heaven…again.

"We bought a bunch of stuff we figured you could modify to your liking." Mello pointed to a drone like aircraft with a mounted camera.

Matt went over to the monitors and strummed on the space key of the nearest keyboard. The screens lit up and lines of code appeared.

"All mighty Donkey Kong…" Matt started typing and jumping up and down.

"I take it that you like it." Mello smiled.

Matt ran over and gave Mello a huge kiss on the lips, "Yes."

Mello gasped in shock and watched Matt take a step back.

"Sorry, I got excited." Matt whispered.

Mello mussed his red hair, "S'ok. I am going to try and get a nap. I don't handle flying well."

Matt yawned, "A nap actually sounds nice."

They went up the elevator together and Mello stopped at the first little cabin on the right.

"Which one should I stay in?" Matt asked.

"Well this one here is MisaMisa's, that one is Near's, that is Beyond's and this is mine…so I suggest you stay with me." Mello blushed slightly.

"You don't mind?"

"Not at all."

They entered the cramped room which was basically all bed. Mello laid down still in his complete Cardinal attire.

"Aren't you gonna take any of that off?"

"Nope, when we travel for official business with the Vatican I usually travel in this. When I get off the plane I don't want anyone to see me out of these clothes. It isn't respectful, I guess to view a Cardinal out of his formal attire."

"Oh, are you sure it is ok to share your bed…I can go crash in one of the chairs."

Mello grabbed Matt and pulled him down so he sat next to him, "Lay down."

Mello got comfortable and Matt lay next to him, but with some space.

"Sorry to make you have to share that story. I didn't mean to make you sad." Mello whispered with his eyes closed.

"It's ok. I guess if we are all going to work together you should know that I am not really Matsuda's brother."

"Nonsense…you are his brother. Family isn't just blood. Family is the people we choose to have around us whether blood or not. I have a wonderful family, but have never once met my biological relatives."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Mello boasted and slipped his hand under Matt's head, pulling him closer. "I don't bite."

Matt felt strangely at ease being held by the blond. He quickly fell asleep. Mello went with him into slumber.

(-)

"Children please take your seats and prepare for decent." The fatherly voice came over the speakers.

Mello slowly fluttered his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Matt snuggled close to him with his head on his chest. The gamer's arm and leg was draped over his body, pulling him deeping into his embrace.

"Matty." The blond whispered, "Matty come on we have to get up…"

Matt stirred slightly but soon relaxed again. A peaceful mumble left his lips, "Mello."

Mello smiled and gave a sigh, "Fine."

He wormed his way out of the death grip of his friend and picked him up bridal style. Oh so carefully he walked him to the front of the plane and set him in his seat, buckling him in with care. Taking his own seat he laughed as the others gave him a questioning look.

"Can't wake him up.." Mello smiled.

The plane landed gracefully, but still loudly enough that Matt jolted awake, "Huh what?"

"Calm down, we landed." Mello patted his head.

Once fully stopped the gathered their stuff and Naomi opened the door, "Shit, Mello looks like you need to be in Cardinal mode now. The Vatican sent people."

Mello straightened out his clothes and made sure his cross was in place. He shook out his shoulders and relaxed. Everyone stepped aside to allow Mello down first. He reached the bottom of the stairs and was greeted by another Cardinal and some other men.

"Cardinal Keehl, welcome to Ireland." The other Cardinal said, "I am Cardinal McIntyre."

Mello bowed slightly and took the man's hands, "A pleasure. I do have to ask why the greeting procession?"

McIntyre smiled and let go of Mello's hand, "Well you see, we called you here for a special case. It seems Kira has disposed of a man guilty of murdering a Cardinal. He apparently aimed to kill every one of us until there were none left."

"What is the point of that? New ones can be appointed." Mello questioned

"Ah, but with no Cardinals with training and teachings His Holiness cannot maintain the church. If the words of God cannot be relayed then the tapestry of faith comes undone."

"I see, this is a matter of great importance. Please allow me to settle in and I will meet with you where ever you would like."

"Of course. Please meet us at this address when you have become comfortable."

"Thank you."

The men walked away and Mello turned to look at everyone getting off the plane.

"What was that about?" Matsuda asked.

"Be vigilant. Our target is hunting Cardinals, go figure." Mello's face was stern.

They unloaded everything and headed to the van parked just off the tarmac. Matt was staring hopelessly out the window at the building and landscape of Dublin. Mello grabbed his hand and gave a squeeze. Matsuda parked the van and they headed into the hotel. The building was old and the interior was gorgeous. Celtic designs lined the walls and carpet. The hallway leading to their room had statues of lions and horses between each pair of doors. Mello unlocked the door to room 1366, the room he and matt would be sharing.

Two queen sized beds sat in the center of the room with a large bathroom just to the side. Oversized arm chairs sat around a table and a big screen T.V. was mounted on the wall.

"Nice…" Matt whistled.

"Sure is."

Mello removed his attire so he stood clad in boxers and a tank top. Matt chuckled.

"Just for laughing at me you get to wear this." Mello tossed a zipped up garment bag at him.

Matt opened it and saw a Priests uniform inside, "Um…"

"Every Cardinal needs a Priest… you are coming with me. Put it on." Mello ordered.

They stared at each other for a moment. Matt blushed slightly and scuttled over to the bathroom. With a click the door was shut and Mello just rolled his eyes. He pulled on black slacks, a red button up shirt with the white collar adornment. He ran his fingers through his hair and gave a sigh to his reflection.

"You are one sexy Cardinal." Matt laughed.

Mello turned around to see Matt in an all-black version of his clothes, "Mmm, not bad."

They headed down the hall and were stopped by Beyond.

"I see he gets to be your priest today…" Beyond mocked a scowl.

"Well I suppose that is appropriate, since I don't enjoy calling my brother father Beyond." Mello ruffled his brother's hair.

"Have fun and be safe." Beyond's look was concerning.

Mello shrugged off the look and went with Matt to a cab waiting out front. The driver already knew where to go and off they went.

"I feel weird being in this uniform." Matt complained.

"I know, just be patient, it shouldn't be for too long."

Soon they were in front of a huge church with tall spires and stained glass windows. They exited the cab, paid, and entered the church.

"Just follow my lead." Mello instructed.

The walked slowly to the alter of the empty church and knelt down before a table of candles and pictures. Mello crossed himself with Matt repeating the motions. They kissed their crosses and stood.

"Follow me." Mello nodded to Matt.

They entered a door that led to an office. Inside was the Cardinal from the airport and two Priests.

"Cardinal Keehl I hope you found the drive pleasant." McIntyre smiled, gesturing to two empty seats."

Mello returned the smile, "Yes I do enjoy Ireland, what I have seen of it."

"Who is your companion?"

"I am Father Jeevas. I am new to Cardinal Keehl's organization." Matt smiled with a nod.

Mello looked at Matt and wondered where he came up with the name Jeevas… He shrugged it off and looked back at McIntyre, "Please explain further what this apparition is doing.

"Of course, we have 4 Cardinals all from this region who have been killed in cold blood. It seems the apparition is beheading them in their sleep."

"Oh, I see. There is no one place this is occurring?"

"No, we currently have all the Cardinals housed in one location with guards, but the guards can't keep this supernatural entity from doing what it wants to do. In four days the Pope shall arrive to the hideout and give instructions to the Cardinals. We fear for his safety, but he insisted."

"So we should be able to nab the ghost then." Matt looked at Mello.

"Maybe, I have a feeling this will be trickier than it sounds." Mello frowned.

"Well until then please enjoy the Irish community and be comfortable. If you would like I would have you speak on Sunday." Cardinal McIntyre spoke.

"I must decline the speaking, you are aware the Pope has asked I not speak in public because of the sensitivity of my position."

"I understand."

They all stood and shook hands, Matt and Mello leaving the office and entering the main church.

"It truly is beautiful." Mello smiled to Matt.

Matt seemed so distant and sad, "Yes."

They got outside and looked around. Mello spoke, "Let's go have a nice meal and then you can show me around."

"Sure."

They walked until they reached the next corner and Matt froze.

"Matty?"

"Something isn't right." Matt growled.

"I know this place…I- something…something feels off." Matt looked around.

Mello frowned and began to cross the street. Suddenly a car stopped in the middle of the crosswalk and a burning smell filled the air. Then a massive explosion rocketed out of the car throwing Mello back across the street.

"Mello!" Matt picked himself up and ran to his side.

Mello was unconscious…or dead…he wasn't sure. The explosion had rocked his ears and he couldn't hear anything. The clothes on Mello's body were burned badly and the skin on his left side was charred.

"Mello hold on." Matt whispered as he struggled to pick him up.

He took him to the only place he could think of, the hotel.

Naomi was just leaving the lobby when she saw Matt and Mello.

"Matt what happened?"

His ears were still ringing and he couldn't really hear her so he just started sobbing. She ushered him into the hotel and up to the rooms.

"We need to take him to a hospital." Matt sobbed.

"What happened Matt?" Beyond asked looking right in his face.

Matt tried to read his lips, but couldn't so Beyond wrote it down.

'_What happened?'_

"A car pulled up as Mello was crossing, then it just blew up."

Naomi was carefully treating Mello the best she could barking orders at Near for different materials.

"We have to take him to a hospital!" Matt sobbed.

Beyond wrote down _'We can't… if the Kira supporters know we are here they will look for him at the hospital.'_

Matt felt so hopeless. The ringing in his ears was deafening and giving him a head ache. Beyond led him to a chair and made him sit down.

'_Relax, Naomi is going to take good care of him.'_

Matt nodded slowly, but wasn't convinced. Something about the whole thing seemed wrong, seemed familiar and strange all at the same time.

Matt closed his eyes and replayed what had happened over again in his mind.

"That street…it was where the accident happened when I was a kid… the…the…car it was the same car… it was…the same…everything." Matt began shaking.

Matsuda walked in the door and ran to Matt's side, "Matty, Matty, what happened?"

"He can't hear you Matsuda, the explosion fucked up his hearing…here write." Beyond handed him the notepad and pen.

Matsuda began writing but Matt reached up and grabbed his hand, "It was the same street corner…the same car…"

"What?" Matsuda mouthed breathlessly.

"The same…all the same…" Matt mumbled.

Matt's vision blurred and he passed out into his brother's arms.

**Short chappy, sorry…I have had a real bitch of a week. I don't mean to be that guy who makes excuses and takes forever, but let me tell you a little about what I have been dealing with. My Dad was diagnosed with Cancer and honestly isn't doing well, my GF and I are on rocky terms, My job just sucks, and I am moving. So with all that I fell behind and my muse was shot in the head with a crossbow. Anyway…more to come.**


	4. Mello Rising

**A/N Again thanks for being patient!**

Matt sat next to Mello's bedside with his head bowed. Mello had been unconscious for 3 days; Naomi had managed to keep him stable, but the explosion just screwed him up.

"Mello, you have to wake up, I don't care if you attack me or whatever, just wake up." Matt said to him. "You are the first person outside of Matsuda's family who have honestly shown me compassion and love. I feel so silly, only knowing you for less than a week, but I think I love you Mello. Just wake up so I can tell you."

The blonde was severely burned along the left side of his face and torso. Naomi had been cleaning the charred skin well and now red scar tissue was replacing the blackened char. Matt pushed some of the golden locks from Mello's face.

"Matt?" A raspy voice asked.

Matt looked up, he thought he heard a noise, but the ringing in his right ear hadn't gone away and it was difficult to hear.

"Matty, what happened?" Mello's eyes remained closed.

The redhead's goggled eyes looked at the blonde and smiled, "You're awake."

"What happened?" Mello asked again

"There was a car bomb, Mello. You were burned pretty bad."

"I- are you ok?" Mello asked.

Matt frowned. Mello's voice was so quiet he had trouble understanding him.

"Are you ok?" The blonde asked

"Yeah I was farther back than you were. Do you want anything?" Matt stood up.

"Water…please I need a drink." Mello asked.

Matt quickly grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water. He returned to Mello's side and helped him to sit up slowly and sip the glass.

"Thanks Matty." Mello tried to smile, but the pain from the burn around the corner of his mouth prevented him.

"Lay back down. I will go let Naomi know you are awake." Matt turned to leave.

Mello grabbed his arm and wouldn't let him go, "Stay with me, Naomi will come check on me when she feels the need. You stay here. Just don't leave me right now."

"Ok Boss." Matt said with a mocking tone.

"So, am I hideous now?" Mello asked.

"Nah boss, ya look good. The scar is kind of sexy." Matt laughed.

Mello had tears in leaking from his closed eyes. The redhead smoothed the blonde locks from the injured man's face. Mello let out a content sigh with the comforting touch.

Naomi entered the room and walked to Matt's side, tapping his shoulder so he would look at her, "Is he awake?"

"Yes, well he was, looks like he fell asleep again." Matt smiled back.

Naomi began cleaning the wounds and changing bandages, "Perhaps he will be able to meet with the Pope if we can get His Excellency to come here."

"Maybe, but don't push him, he hit his head pretty hard." Matt said sternly.

"I will see what I can arrange. Thank you for staying with him Matty." Naomi kissed Matt's forehead and left the room again.

Matt grabbed Mello's right hand and gave a light kiss to the back of it. He hunched over and placed his forehead on the spot he kissed and began to fall asleep himself.

(-)

The next morning Mello sat up in a gasp. Frantic blue eyes scanned the room for something, anything. Then he spotted it, Matt sound asleep, still resting his head on his own hand. Mello touched the burns on his face and was surprised that they didn't hurt, they were dry and healed. Mello looked down at Matt… the sleeping redhead was slowly breathing and seemed peaceful and at ease.

"Matty." Mello whispered. "Matty."

Matt sat up slowly and stretched his arms, "Mello you're up…and…your face…it looks great. And your body, the burns are completely healed."

The two men stared into each other's eyes for a moment. How was it that overnight the burns had simply healed? Matt ran his fingers along the scarred edges.

"I think the scar is really sexy. Makes you look dangerous." Matt smiled.

Mello rolled his shoulders and stood up. He felt brand new and amazing. Matt just looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of me Matt." The naked blonde whispered.

Matt cleared his throat and pointed at Mello's groin, "You should get dressed the Pope is coming."

"Oh right."

Mello showered and got into a new set of clothes like the ones he was attacked in. Matt too had fresh Priest clothes and they waited patiently for the Pope. Within the hour His Holiness arrived and was escorted into the room. Mello and Matt both ceremoniously kissed the Pope's ring and bowed slightly.

"I am honored to have you here." Mello looked at the little old man.

"Keehl, you have done well and made many sacrifices in the name of God, I am the honored one." The Pope smiled.

"Thank you." Mello nodded.

"I believe your attackers were supporters of the false God, Kira. That monster is trying to exterminate the Holy Roman Church. He started here in Ireland, using the Protestant and Catholic battle as a footing to gain supporters. If the supporters gain too much ground on us I fear for the believers of our ways and God."

"I understand. Now the man who was executed by Kira had been found guilty of murdering a Cardinal am I correct?" Mello's voice was stern and steady.

"Correct, he murdered Cardinal Franklin of the Dublin Catholic church. He was one of my most faithful Cardinals and served as the direct connection between myself and Ireland. Then the ghost of the man began executing his successors and other Cardinals in the area. That is why it is so important for you to be here, Holy Cardinal of Exorcism. You must stop these senseless killings and bring peace to Ireland."

"I will do my best."

"You have the complete financial support of the church." The Pope smiled a weary grin.

"Thank you excellency, I will make good of the financial support and bring the head of Kira to you."

"Bless you my son." The Pope crossed Mello and left.

"Huh, so that's the Pope." Matt laughed.

"Yep. The Pope."

Quickly they changed clothes and met up with the rest of the team in the restaurant of the hotel.

"Mello? How are you….up…and healed…?" Misa gasped.

"Not sure really. I woke up and was totally healed."

"Did the Pope meet with you?" Naomi asked, staring at the scar on Mello's face.

"Yes. We need to stop this ghost, but we need to find Kira." Mello cracked his knuckles.

"How are we supposed to kill a guy we don't know and kills with an untraceable notebook?" Matsuda asked.

"I don't know, but we have to do something. I promised Kira's head to the Pope."

MisaMisa gave a cough, "Let's focus on the task at hand first, stopping this ghost. We need to set up a trap…place a Cardinal as bait…then when the ghost shows up we go after him."

"Great idea, the Cardinals are being kept at a safe house, if we set up base there the ghost is bound to show up." Matt shouted.

"Let's not waste time. Matt get the van ready, Matsuda and Misa head over to the church and get the location of the hideout. I will grab some stuff and meet Matt down at the van. Beyond take a cab and follow the van with Naomi and Near."

Matt stood there with a blank look projecting from behind his goggles.

"Matt, go get the van." Mello said again

"Huh? Oh yeah." Matt turned and left.

Naomi put her hand on Mello's shoulder, "Be nice… he lost some hearing in the explosion."

"He what?" Mello gasped.

"He didn't want you to worry, but he can't hear anything in his right ear."

"I thought something was off."

Every split up and headed to where they needed to go. Soon Mello was down in the van with Matt.

"Alright boss where we going?" Matt asked, being sure to turn and face Mello so he could hear him.

"There is a warehouse on the outskirts of Dublin near the industrial district on Shire BLVD."

"Yeah I know that place, used to play there when I was little." Matt smiled.

Mello took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He settled in his chair and closed his eyes. Matt glanced over and saw Mello seemed to be rising off the seat, but restrained by the seat belt. Shrugging it off Matt looked back to the road.

They pulled up to the warehouse and were greeted by three armed guards.

"What business do you have here?" The biggest guard asked.

"His Holiness sent us to exorcise the ghost. This is Cardinal Keehl and I am Father Jeevas, the vehicles behind us are a part of our team." Matt said with authority.

"What's with the goggles Father?" The guard asked pointing to his eyes.

"Um, they are necessary for my health." Matt smiled.

"Very well, pull around to the side door and do what you need."

Matt did as he was told and parked the technovan outside of a large metal door. Quickly he set to unloading electronics and cameras.

Naomi came over to Matt and put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down…you are moving a mile a minute."

"I dunno why, but I feel edgy." Matt explained.

"Mello is meditating again isn't he?"

"Huh?" Matt said half not hearing anyway.

"When Mello meditates he takes energy from everything around him and it makes anyone near him uncomfortable and edgy."

"Oh."

"I have a habit of making guys edgy in general." Mello chuckled.

"Oh shut up you pervert…" Naomi growled walking away.

(-)

The equipment was set up and the part of the team that wasn't pretending to be holy figures were in hiding. Mello and Matt returned to their holy attire. Matt was wired with a heat sensor and camera. The feed went to Naomi in the van outside. A earpiece was in his good ear. 10 Cardinals were being housed in the large warehouse; each afraid to fall asleep. One by one they gave in and started to drift off. Mello and Matt rested on their cots with their eyes closed, feigning sleep.

Sure enough the ghost appeared, tripping a cold reading on Matt's sensor.

"Hey guys we got a cold spike!" Naomi called into the radio.

Both holy men shot up and looked around the room, "Where"

Beyond looked through the window, "Third guy from the north window, he isn't gonna show himself."

Mello launched an energy blast toward the direction indicated and the ghost flickered in and out of visibility.

"Matt get the Cardinals out of here." Mello ordered.

Matt scrambled to wake up and usher the Cardinals out the door. As the last holy man left the ghost flickered from view and Matt suddenly was pinned against the door.

"Matt!"

Mello charged the ghost and sent another blast at him. Matt was gasping for breath as the ghost refused to let go.

Mello grabbed Matt's hand and drew from his energy. The blonde's eyes became red and glowing. The ghost was visible to him now, staring at him, choking Matt. The Holy Cardinal of Exorcism reached into the ghost and chanted a few words in Latin. He let out a deep scream and the ghost flashed a brilliant white and shrank down into a golf ball sized light. Mello closed his hand around the light and it vanished.

Matt had sunk to the floor, his hands around his neck, gasping, and panting.

"Are you ok Matt?" Mello dropped to his knees next to Matt.

"Mello…your eyes…" Matt panted.

Mello looked into a piece of broken glass on the floor and saw his glowing red eyes.

"I took your energy and it just sent me over the edge. I felt invincible, powerful, almost evil." The blonde whispered.

Matt just stared at the red eyes and trembled, "I am so sorry Mello."

"Matty for what?"

"Mello I-I am so sorry…the curse of my family." Matt babbled.

Mello grabbed Matt into a firm hug and rubbed his back, "Tell me later."

Mello picked up the redhead and carried him outside where the other Cardinals were waiting by the technovan.

"Mello…" Naomi gasped.

The Pope pulled up in a caravan of white SUV's. Mello turned away from the view of the others and blinked his eyes hoping the color would return to normal. A hand on his shoulder made him tense up. The grip felt like fire on his shoulder. He turned back and the Pope was gripping him into a hug. His whole body seemed to tense and erupt in pain, and then it just stopped.

"Amazing, such a young man wielding such great power." The Pope smiled.

"Thank you." Mello's voice cracked.

"Please come to the Vatican before you return home, I will have a celebration in your honor. I will make all of your team Saints."

"Oh, Excellency, that isn't necessary. We only serve the church." Mello bowed his head.

A throbbing pain rattled his chest and he gasped.

"Non-sense, you must, I insist." The Pope argued.

"Of course. We will arrive in a few days." Mello smiled.

The Pope shook everyone's hands and departed. Mello fell to his knees. His clothes felt so heavy, his body ached. It was as if a flu had just over taken him. His skin crawled and burned.

Naomi and Misa helped him into the van, "What is wrong Mello?"

"I don't know." His eyes went from blue back to red.

"I told you it's the curse." Matt's voice entered the van from the driver seat.

"What curse" Beyond leaned in the passenger side window looking right at Matt.

"My father was a Satan worshipper. He sold his soul for power. Satan came personally to collect his soul and I was there. I begged him not to take his soul. Satan just laughed at me. He said my father's curse would pass to me. My soul would be tainted, stained with his evil. The next day my mother was and brother were killed. That night, before Matsuda's family could legally take me I was in the custody of an orphanage. I prayed to God that something good would come. I was visited by an angel that night. He told me I was a good child and one day my curse of Satan would pass to someone else. This would happen when my soul was used for good. I spent the rest of my life doing good, I discovered the healing touch, the rage touch, and the soul touch. I used them for good hoping to clean my soul." Matt was sobbing, "The Mello tapped into my energy and with it my soul. He used it for the ultimate good, saving a life. When he did that is expelled the evil…to him. Mello you have my curse."

"What will it do to me?" Mello asked.

"Eat your soul, corrupt you, bring you closer to evil." Matt cried.

"I won't let it."

"It's not that easy. Satan has your number now." Matt growled.

Mello's chest stopped throbbing and he took a breath, "Well, we will have to make it work."

"You can't go to the Vatican. If your soul gets that close to God…you will die for sure." Matt was calming down slowly.

"Well we need to figure out a way to make this work or the Pope will be suspicious." Near grumbled.

"Let's just get back to the hotel for now okay?" Mello muttered.

In silent agreement the crew packed up and left.

(-)

Mello pulled his robe off of his chest. The silver cross touched his chest and began to smoke.

"Fuck!" He ripped the silver chain off, breaking it.

"Mello what happened?" Matt called from the bathroom.

"My cross burned me." Mello rubbed the burn mark that formed over his tattoo.

He looked at his tattoo and it was different. The triangle was gone and a downward pointing pentacle replaced it.

"Mello, look at me." Matt ordered.

Mello looked up from his chest and Matt gasped at the sight of the blood red eyes that looked back at him.

"What is happening to me Matt?"

"I don't know…maybe we should ask the Pope."

"Maybe, but I would prefer if we didn't."

Mello looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that the roots of his hair were black.

"You aren't a natural blonde?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…I am…" Mello looked worried.

"Mello, I promise we will figure this out."

Mello rolled his shoulders and looked at Matt. He took two steps forward and was just an arm's length from the redhead. Matt stepped back into the wall. The blonde stepped forward again, pressing his body against the scared techy. He started kissing along his neck, nipping at the tender flesh.

"Mello…"Matt groaned.

Cursed hands slipped up under the Legend of Zelda t-shirt and pulled it over the Matt's head. The gamer moaned again at the sensation of a soft tongue circling his nipple. Mello's nails glided up and down Matt's torso, leaving tender red lines.

"Mello, what has gotten into you?"

Mello dropped to his knees and gently kissed down Matt's torso, stopped only by the waistband of his pants. Nimbly he unfastened the pants with his teeth. They fell to the redhead's ankles revealing Pokemon boxers. The thin fabric hid a growing erection. Mello gripped the waistband with his teeth and gave a tug down until they joined the pants at his ankles.

"M-Mello…ahhh." Matt moaned as a warm pressure covered his cock.

The blonde gave a steady suck to Matt's length. He pinned the redhead's hips against the wall as he deep throated him. Matt tried to buck, but the sheer strength pinning him was too much. Mello's tongue swirled and massaged over every single inch of the heated flesh.

"I-I-Mels…I…" Matt's incoherent words filled the room.

A hot spray coated the back of the blonde's throat. He swallowed the salty essence and released the limp cock from his lips. Without a word he stood up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Matt shook half from pleasure, half from fear.

"What just happened?" Matt panted.

Quickly he collected himself and pulled up his boxers and pants, running for the door. Before he could open it he heard Mello's voice.

"Where are you going?"

"Uh… nowhere…"

"Didn't think so. Come here."

Matt cautiously turned around and walked up to the demonic man. Mello put his arms around Matt's waist and let a quiet purr roll from his throat. Matt focused on the contact and channeled Mello's soul.

'Sleep' He thought.

Mello dropped to the floor out cold. Matt hauled ass of the room, down the hall, and pounded on Beyond's door.

Beyond cracked it open, "What?"

"Mello…crazy…blow job, angry, Satan…help." Matt rambled.

Beyond opened the door the rest of the way and gave Matt a questioning look.

"Mello's tattoo is different and his eyes are scary and he gave me a blow job but then I tried to leave and he wouldn't let me. I had to knock him out."

Beyond shook his head and headed down the hall toward Mello's room. He threw open the door and did a double take between Matt and Mello.

Matt looked in the door and saw Mello sitting shirtless on the bed eating chocolate and watching T.V. His tattoo was normal and his eyes were as blue as ever.

"Can I go back to bed now?" Beyond mumbled as he walked away.

Matt cautiously stepped inside and looked at the blonde, "You ok?"

"Yup."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yup."

"Um…"

Matt grabbed the broken chain that held the cross and tossed it to Mello who caught it with his right hand and smiled behind his chocolate bar.

"Are you back to normal now?"

"I think so."

"Is it safe for me to go to bed?"

"I dunno."

Matt slowly inched his way over to his bed and crawled under the covers. Mello turned off the T.V and light and got comfortable as well.

Matt just stared in the direction of the blonde. Sleep wasn't going to visit him tonight.

**A/N So this totally didn't go where I thought it was going to go, but screw it… I like it!**


	5. The Healing Hands of Jeevas

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and support. I get a lot of alerts that people are following my story but not even a quarter of the reviews….hmm…lazy people…lol.**

**ViKsAtA- Thanks for the kind words! I even added a comment about the goggles just for you last chappy! Yay…**

**Cigarettesandlatte- Yeah I thought I would stay consistent with an explosion..tehee. And I dunno what I am gonna do about Matt's hearing…just have to see…**

**XxHeartlessKissxX- *hands you a helmet* I would use this if you really want to test that and see what would happen.**

(-)

Mello slowly began to open his eyes and the room was still very dark. He turned to look at the now empty bed that Matt had been sleeping in. Sitting up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw the red head hunched over something on the desk with a headlamp illuminating his project.

"Matt?"

Mello stood up and walked over to Matt and found him screwing something together with a very tiny screwdriver.

"Matt?" Mello asked again.

Matt turned to look at him and jumped in his seat.

"Shit Mello you scared me."

"Sorry, what are you doing?"

"I am sick and tired of not being able to hear, so I made this." He proudly held up his contraption.

Mello looked over the device it had an earpiece and a little monitor.

"So, what is it?"

Matt pushed a button on the headlamp and the light went from white to blue. He removed his goggles and rubbed his eyes. Next he took the wire that hung from the ear piece and ran it through a thin metal bar. As it fed out the other side he picked up the tiny monitor that was shaped like a lens from a square pair of eyeglasses, and soldered the wire in place. Then he clipped the bar to the plastic of his goggles and brought them back to his eyes. The bar made the monitor extend about 2 inches in front of the goggles. He slid the earpiece into his ear and smiled.

"Okay say something." He looked at Mello.

"Um you look like a dork from Dragonball Z" Mello lauged.

Matt smiled at the words that printed on the screen, "Well it worked so I don't care. I programmed it to not print my own voice and to only focus on one voice at a time. If needed I can push a small button on the earpiece and make it focus on a different voice."

"That is seriously clever." Mello patted his head.

"I know…" Matt prided.

"Have you been up all night?"

"Yes. I wanted to finish this. Now I want to get some sleep."

"But it's 9am Matt, we have a plane to catch. Sleep on the plane."

"Oh, I was up all night. I closed the curtains and taped them shut so I could freely take the goggles on and off."

"Well get ready to go cyborg." Mello teased.

With a roll of his eyes he got up and started cleaning his scraps and tools. Mello slipped into the shower, careful to make sure Matt's goggles were on his face before flicking the light on. They showered, got dressed, finished packing and were soon meeting their friends in the lobby.

"Well are we ready to be Sainted…or whatever they call it." Beyond smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so." Matt glanced at Mello with a concerned look.

"As long as I manage myself, I think I will be ok. I was able to touch the cross wasn't I?" Mello soothed.

"I guess, but the Vatican has way more power than a cross." Matt mumbled.

"Let's figure it out on the plane ok?" Misa ordered, pushing everyone out the door.

The van ride to the airport was silent. Everyone just kept staring at Mello.

"Damn it stop staring at me like some psycho!" He yelled. "If anything look at the cyborg freak over here."

"I actually think that is cool as hell." Near pointed at the contraption.

"Once I am back in the states I can build a better one… This is temporary." Matt beamed.

Again silence riddled the car with discomfort. Finally the van stopped at the airport. Cardinal McIntyre met them at the jet terminal as they boarded.

"Thank you Keehl for saving us." He spoke.

"It was my pleasure to serve the church." Mello bowed.

"Please join us again soon and enjoy the Irish countryside."

"Certainly."

They shook hands and boarded the plane. Mello settled into his chair and fastened his seat belt.

Matt sat next to him and whispered, "I am genuinely worried. I want you to come out of this in control. I made you something, but I need to test it out in the cargo bay once we are in the air."

"Ok… what did you make me?"

"You'll see."

The plane took off and soon the white screen with the gothic W lit up with the voice of their beloved father telling them it was clear to move about.

Matt quickly stood and dragged Mello to the elevator.

"What is your rush?"

"You will like it I promise." Matt beamed.

They made their way to the teched out cargo bay and Matt pulled a necklace from his pocket. It looked identical to the cross Mello was wearing right then.

"You made me a necklace?" Mello growled.

"Shut up…take off yours and put this on."

Mello rolled his eyes and removed his cross handed it to Matt and slipped the new one on.

"Okay now hang tight for just a second. Oh by the way there is a chocolate bar on my desk. Help yourself." Matt said pointing and hurrying out the bay door.

Mello rolled his eyes again and went over to the desk. Sitting with a thud in the computer chair and throwing his feet up on the desk he ripped open the bar of sugary bliss and snapped a piece off. Soon Matt silently crept into the cargo bay, reached over Mello's shoulder and snatched the chocolate away.

Mello went rigid. Matt stepped back slowly and reached into his pocket. His hand emerged with a white gold ring. He slipped in around his left ring finger and hid it behind his back. Mello slowly stood up and turned to face the redheaded thief.

"Perfect." Matt smiled, purposely trying to piss him off more.

Mello's eyes were blood red and his hair was slowly turning black from the roots. Matt waved the chocolate bar in the air and laughed. Mello took a step forward as his hair's tips reached the black hue.

Matt clenched his left fist and whispered, "Down."

Mello dropped to his knees, "What the fuck."

Matt smiled and stepped forward a few paces, "Control."

Mello's eyes flashed back to blue and his hair returned to blonde, "What did you do to me?"

"That necklace is a receiver and amplifier. It takes my energy and forces you to regain control as if I were touching you. This ring is how I transmit it. Hopefully we can find a way to use Satan for our advantage. I can turn you loose and reign you back in." Matt wiggled his fingers in front of his face, admiring the ring.

"You dirty little genius!" Mello jumped to his feet and tackled Matt, pinning him to the floor.

"We have one more test though." Matt looked into the blue eyes.

"What is that?"

Matt slipped out from under Mello so they weren't touching, "Rage."

Mello grabbed his head as if hit with a violent headache. Almost as fast as it disappeared the black returned to his hair and his eyes were red.

"It fucking worked…" Matt jumped up before being slammed into a wall. "Shit…"

Mello had his throat in his hand and was pinning him to the cold metal.

"Control." Matt gasped.

Yet again Mello relaxed, returning to his normal features.

"I swear to Chaos you are a fucking genius." Mello shook his head.

"Yeah, I know." Matt said all too smugly.

"I can't control it at all and you can…strange." Mello took a step toward Matt.

"Well now we can at least keep you calm at the Vatican. I hope."

Mello pressed his lips to Matt's. The redhead gasped, giving Mello an opening to slip his tongue into his mouth. The techy moaned slightly and began to kiss back. The blonde pulled back and smiled.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"No, it's fine. I…um…" Matt couldn't find words.

"You should head up and get some sleep." Mello looked at the floor.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

They headed to the elevator and down the hall, parting ways at Mello's room. The redhead accepted the invitation to sleep on the bed and Mello went to the main cabin to relax and watched a movie.

(-)

Matt was laying on the bed in Mello's private cabin; he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep. In his dream he stood in completely dark room.

"Do you love him son?"

"Hello? Who is there?" Matt asked the voice.

Suddenly the room became white and brightly lit. In front of Matt stood his mother. She was a short, thin woman with long red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Mother?"

"Do you love him?"

"Mello?"

Matt's mother nodded. Matt looked down at his feet and thought about Mello. He felt a warm feeling bubble across his chest. The blonde's face made him smile and his kindness was equaled only by the excitement of his outburst. Matt looked back at his mother.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then save him."

"Save him?"

She took a step forward and put her hands on each of his shoulders, "He is going to be consumed by Satan, he needs you. You have the gifted touch son."

Suddenly a warm sensation radiated from his mother's hands down his arms and into his fingers.

"Use your knowledge of the curse and the feeling of Satan within you to heal him. Embrace the evil to destroy it. You cannot be consumed by the Lord of Flies, but he can. His bipolar disorder and constant manipulation of energy is making him open to the dark lord. Save him, save mankind, destroy Kira."

Matt looked at his mother and smiled, "I will."

"Matt."

"Yes?"

The room started fading to black, "Matt."

"Mother?"

"MATT!"

Matt sat up in a sweat.

"Matt come on we are about to make our landing, we need to head to the front." Mello was shaking his shoulders as he spoke.

Matt panted and looked at Mello with a confused look hidden behind his goggles.

"Are you okay? You look like you have seen a gho-" The redhead cut of the blonde's sentence by grabbing his face and kissing him.

Mello melted immediately into the goggled man, returning the kiss. Matt seemed so desperate and needy. He pulled the blonde on top of him on the bed and began exploring the warm mouth with his tongue. The distinctive taste of chocolate seasoned the taste of Mello to Matt's senses. The gamer's hand tangled itself into the golden locks of the Cardinal. Gently he pulled him back, breaking the heated kiss.

"I love you Mello, I don't have a fucking clue as to how, or why, but I love you." He panted, their faces mere inches away from each other.

"Ya know, I was thinking the same thing about you."

Matt's mouth opened slightly to speak but words refused to come to him.

Mello recaptured the parted lips into another heated kiss.

"Mello, Matt quit fucking around and get your asses up to your seats!" Naomi's voice chimed over the intercom.

Angry words were ignored as the two continued their oral barrage on each other. Mello gripped Matt's red hair and pulled him in closer. Mello's body felt like it was on fire; needed to touch Matt, be touched by him. The hand that wasn't locked in red hair crept up his robe like shirt and caressed the soft skin beneath.

Mello broke their kiss and lowered his swollen lips to the man's ear, "Forgive me father, for I wish to sin."

Matt's breath hitch as Mello ended his sentence with a firm squeeze of his growing erection. Quickly Matt looked at Mello's eyes and saw the icy blue looking back at him. This was Mello, all Mello, not the Satan control. Father Jeevas rested his head on the pillow and allowed Cardinal Keehl to undo his belt and unzip his pants. Always impatient, Mello pulled Matt's erection from the confines of the boxers beneath, instead of removing Matt's pants.

"Mello." Matt moaned as a firm stroke rode up and down his engorged shaft.

The Cardinal tucked a strand of his blonde hair behind his ear and lowered his lips to the tip of Matt's cock. His warm, pink tongue flicked about the slit, soon circling the tip. Matt moaned into the tight confines of the cabin. The plane had begun its decent and Mello could feel the plane shaking a bit. He quickly took as much of the redhead into his mouth as he could, giving a firm suck and massaging the length with his tongue.

The techy gripped the sheets and arched his back, "Fuck, Mello…"

Blonde hair covered his actions from the view of his project. He bobbed his head slowly at first, gaining speed and power.

"Oh shit, don't stop."

Not one to disappoint, Mello continued bobbing his head and sucking hard on the gamer. The plane began to shake a tad harder and finally the feeling of the wheels touching down sent a jolt through the cabin, forcing Matt's cock into the back of the blonde's throat. With a slight thrust of his hips, Matt came into Mello's mouth.

"Mello! Fuck…Mello." Matt groaned into his orgasm.

Blonde locks covered his face as Mello raised his head and swallowed the salty cum.

"Shit, Mello…where did you learn to give blow jobs like that?" Matt panted.

"My little secret. Now come on the plane is just about stopped and you look like hell."

Once their clothes were straightened out Mello ran his new cross through his fingers. The nervousness crossed his face, visible to the redhead.

"I promise I won't let anything happen while we are there." Matt swore.

Mello nodded and they head to the front of the plane.

"What the fuck guys? The plane was landing and you didn't come up here!" Misa screamed.

"Oh shut up. I was helping Matt, his goggles came off in his sleep and he had a seizure when he woke up, he is fine so let's go." Mello lied.

"Oh." Misa became quiet.

They walked down the steps of the plane to see a limousine waiting for them on the tarmac. A man in a black suit and tie stood next to the car. The rear window of the limo lowered and a cardinal sat in the car.

"Holy Cardinal of Exorcism Keehl, what a pleasure to have you in the holy land, please allow us to drive you and Father Jeevas to the Vatican, your party can follow."

"Thank you." Mello bowed slightly.

The two holy figures from the team loaded up into the limo and headed off, a van of the others followed.

"Father Jeevas, what is that contraption on your head?" The cardinal asked.

"I suffered some hearing loss in the explosion in Dublin. This prints the words of people who are speaking to me so I can read them." Matt prided.

"I see, I heard of the explosion, it is a miracle of almighty God you both survived. I see you were severely scared Cardinal."

"Yes." Mello nodded.

Idle chit-chat filled the car ride for the hour it took to get from the airport to the Vatican. The driver opened the door for the men and they each stepped out to a roar of applause and cheering by the faithful that surrounded the Vatican.

"Welcome to Rome, these faithful traveled here to meet the men responsible for saving their faith." The cardinal ushered them into the Vatican followed by Beyond and the others.

They were all taken to a chamber with the Pope seated in a large thrown-like chair.

"Welcome heroes of the faith. Please come forward and stand before me." The Pope instructed.

Mello felt a knot in his stomach, something was eating at him. He quickly shot a glance at Matt. Matt rolled the ring on his finger gently and whispered "Control"

Mello felt slightly more at ease, but something was still off.

One by one the Pope approached the team and said a few words. The team member would kneel and the Pope said something else and they stood. Once the Pope made it to Matt, Mello become uneasy again. An itching on his chest made his skin crawl.

The Pope placed his hand on Matt's shoulder and Mello started to shake. Matt stood again and the Pope removed his hand, Mello relaxed slightly.

Now the Pope stood before Mello, "You are already a Saint my son, so please accept my gratitude for your hard work and sacrifice."

"Thank you." Mello bowed slightly.

The Pope extended his hand for a hand shake. Mello hesitantly took it and his hand felt like it was on fire. The Pope turned and Mello shot a glance at Matt, his eyes were red and black was seeping into his roots again.

"Control." Matt whispered.

Mello's features froze in the half transitioned state.

"You are welcome to join us for a festival in your honor if you feel up to it" The Holy father smiled at the team.

"I must retire to my hotel for a time; it seems that jetlag has a grip on me." Mello smiled.

"I understand, if you recover, please join us."

They all bowed and made their way from the Vatican. Mello collapsed to his knees at the front door way.

"Mello?" Matt helped him up.

"I am on fire, I…can't explain it, but I am stuck in some half way hell." Mello growled.

Matt whispered, "Control" again, but nothing made Mello's features return to normal.

The red head looked at the cursed man and frowned. He watched his love interest be stuck in a halfway point between sanity and chaos. They loaded him into the van and headed to the hotel that the Vatican had paid for them to have for a few days.

"Mello, I will figure out what is wrong." Matt smiled.

As they arrived at the hotel Mello's features slowly began to return to normal, but his body was ice old. Matt helped him up to the room they would share and laid him down on the plush bed.

"When we were in the Vatican and the Pope touched you I could feel it as if he were touching me." Mello said, looking at Matt.

"Strange. I will fine tune the equipment. For now you need to sleep."

"Stay with me again. Please." Mello pleaded

Matt crawled into the bed with Mello and pulled the covers of Mello's cold frame. He wrapped his arms around the blond and shivered at just how cold he felt.

Mello closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "There is something about you Matt."

The last words trailed off and he fell asleep. Matt felt uneasy, holding him, something was off again, but what this time?

(-)

**A/N Again let me apologize for how long it has been taking me to write this stuff. My father has surgery today and I am moving and not sleeping. Life hit me with an 18 wheeler… anyway enough excuses.**


	6. The Softer Side of Keehl

Matt had finally fallen asleep, or so he thought. Once again he was in the dark room. He heard footsteps and a deep laugh. Spinning on his heels the room flashed a bright white and before him stood Satan.

"Mail Jeevas. You know…you are a bit of a thorn in my side. I own your lover and I will own you."

"Leave Mello out of this. Your beef is with the Jeevas line not his."

"You know your father is serving rather well in hell. He knows that like me, the Fallen Angel, you will achieve greatness in the name of evil." The well-dressed man smiled.

Matt eyeballed the figure. The man was about 5'-7" and had a thin, but muscular build. He was dressed in a black suit with a red under shirt, a long red tie and pressed black slacks, ending at his polished black shoes. Satan's eyes were a diabolical red, but his facial features looked familiar. The short black hair was slicked back a bit.

"Remember Jeevas, your lineage won't save you, your friend however…his will." Satan turned and walked away.

"Wait you son of a bitch. Damn it!" Matt growled.

He shot up in bed, sweating and panting.

"So, your name is Mail Jeevas hmmm? I wondered where in the hell you came up with that name." Mello was sitting with his head propped against the headboard.

"Yes, my birth name is Mail Jeevas, my father was Randal Jeevas."

"Randal? What an odd name for a descendent of Jesus Christ." Mello's voice was calm, but cracked at the name.

"My family did a pretty good job of hiding it." Matt hissed.

Mello lifted his head and looked at Matt. The blonde's right eye was red, the left blue. Matt felt uneasy, unsure of what to do.

"You see, just as Jesus left a legacy, so did Satan. Your curse given to you by your father was simply a cover. Within you was the seed to awaken to dormant memories of his line. Once a descendent of Lucifer connected with your soul, they would awaken a field of memories and power. The Keehl line was that line. Slowly the memories of Satan and power and hell flood my mind. The battle between good and evil is one of millennia, but there is a new foe…Kira." Mello's voice was dark and clear.

"Kira is evil." Matt pointed out.

"True, but as the faith in God is dwindling because of this false God, so is the faith in Satan. You see for one to believe in God, one must believe in Satan. Like a magnet, there must be two poles. If people stop believing in God they lose sight of consequence and punishment. The tapestry of faith unravels, true Chaos." Mello smiled at the name of his own faith.

"So why are you telling me this?" Matt asked.

"Satan visited us both. He cannot allow faith to fall, so we must work together to stop Kira and bring back true Gods. Otherwise this world will fall. God will not come to help us, for we commit too many sins. We have killed, stolen, and lied. Satan isn't all bad you see, he just wants man to go back to its roots so he can resume the war against good all on his own. It is enemies joining sides to fight a greater foe if you will." Mello looked deep into Matt's eyes.

"You will never be my enemy Mello, but the beast inside of you is." Matt frowned.

"As you are the descendent of Jesus, I am the descendent of Satan. You were aware of your lineage, but I wasn't aware of mine, until you blessed me with your curse."

Mello rested his head back against the board and sighed, "Power feels nice you know. I am stronger overnight, tainted blood runs through my veins. Perhaps we will figure a way to quash it down later. For now I must embrace it and go forward with our mission to destroy Kira."

Matt looked at the blonde and didn't know what to do. He battled in his own mind to try to heal and fix him, but he knew that the power within himself wasn't enough to banish the tainted bloodline. Mello had to harness that bloodline and learn to use it without being overtaken.

A pounding on the door startled both men. Mello jumped up and pulled open the door. Beyond stood panting holding a cell phone out to Mello.

"What?" The blonde growled.

"Take the damn phone. It's Roger he said he needed to talk to you right now." Beyond panted. "What's with your eye dude?"

Mello snatched the phone from Beyond and brought it to his unscarred ear, "Yes Roger."

The blonde was silent as he listened. Suddenly his red eye returned to blue and his body shook, "What?"

Another pause, "This can't be right. There is no way."

He dropped to his knees and clenched his fist against the doorframe.

"Don't tell me." Beyond stepped back against the opposing wall.

"When." Mello fumed.

Matt watched as the two normally strong men shook in anger and sadness.

"I will tell them. Thank you Roger." Mello closed the flip phone and fell against the doorframe.

"Is it true?" Beyond glared at Mello.

Mello didn't move or speak.

"Damn it! Is it fucking true?"

Mello stood and extended his hand to his adopted brother, "We have to tell Near."

"No, I won't tell him. I won't because it isn't fucking true!" Beyond was losing it.

Mello bent over and grabbed the twin, slamming him into the wall, "I will not repeat myself so I will tell you and him together. Those words will only leave my mouth once. Do you understand me?"

Beyond nodded.

"Matt, come with us." Mello ordered as they made their way down the hall.

The redhead followed just a few paces behind the brothers until they stopped at the room shared by his own brother and theirs. Mello knocked loudly on the door and brought his hand back down.

Matsuda opened the door with a smile that disappeared quickly with the look on Mello's face.

"I need to speak to Near." Mello frowned

"Near, your brother needs to talk to you." Matsuda turned into the room.

The white headed boy came into view and saw his brothers standing there, "What is going on?"

Mello took a breath and Beyond turned away, "Lawliet, is dead."

Near's eyes grew wide with the news, "What?"

"Roger called and told me." Mello whispered.

Matsuda looked at Matt with fear in his eyes. He knew that three psychotic men learning of their brother's death couldn't end well. The dark haired man put his hand on Near's shoulder. The young man turned into his boyfriends chest and started sobbing.

"Beyond, go be with Naomi, I will make arrangements for our travel to Japan." Mello ordered turning away from his brothers and heading back to his own room.

"Mello?" Matt asked quietly.

"Matt, I don't want to talk right now to anyone, about anything. Please juts go in the room and go back to sleep." Mello's voice had softened considerably, and his eyes were moist with tears that wanted to fall.

"If you decide you want to talk, I am here." The goggled man said.

"I know." Mello forced a smile.

They entered the room and Mello sat at the desk with the cell phone Roger had called on in his hand. He reached into a bag by the desk and pulled out a laptop. Turning it on it lit up with a white screen bearing an R.

"Mello, I am sorry to have to tell you that news." The scrambled voice said.

"Thank you Roger. Where was the last transmission from?"

"Tokyo, in the NPA headquarters. He had been helping in the investigation of Kira when he suddenly died of a heart attack."

"Where is he now?"

"They have taken him to the Coroner's office in Tokyo. The autopsy was completed just as I called you. It was clearly the work of Kira."

"How is that possible? It is common knowledge that the only way for him to kill was with a face and name. No one outside of us knew his first name and NO ONE knew his last."

"I know, honestly I have no answer for that. All I know is Kira got him and we need to be careful."

"Understood, we will depart Rome in the morning."

"Try to sleep Mello."

"I will, see you soon."

The screen went black and Mello let it out. Tears poured from his face, down his chin, and onto the desk. Matt felt so helpless. He stepped next to the demonic blonde and rested his hand on his shoulder. The scarred man turned his face into the hand and rested his cheek against it.

"He was my mentor."

"When was the last time you saw him?" The redhead asked.

"Last Christmas, he brought his boyfriend, Light. It wasn't pleasant, I didn't like him, there was something about him that didn't settle with me. Father pretended to like him, but he didn't either. They stayed a few days and left without the awkwardness having a chance to dissolve. Light had openly said he didn't think what we were doing was a good thing and that ghosts were simply figments of our imagination and that Lawliet would have no part in it. Granted he never really did, but since he was in love he listened to him and moved to Japan permanently."

"That is awful. Did you tell him you felt uneasy about him?"

"Yes, but he was love stricken and deaf to my words." Mello wiped his eyes with his thumbs.

Matt hugged Mello and pulled up until he stood, "Well I hope you can find yourself in love to the point where no one else matters. Until then I am here for you okay?"

"You…are an idiot." Mello said flatly.

"What? Why?"

Mello kissed him gently, the moisture from his tears rubbing off onto Matt, "I am already in love"

Matt blushed and smiled, "Is there anything I can help with?"

The sound of breaking glass filled the hallway, "Yeah, go stop Beyond."

The both charged to the door to see Naomi clinging to Beyond's waist, "Stop Beyond it won't bring him back!"

Matt charged the raven haired psycho and pinned him to the wall, "Calm down Beyond."

Matt's hand rested on the bare chest of the crazed man, his face was stern as he looked into his eyes.

Beyond took a breath and felt the madness flush from him, "Thanks Matty, I swear you have the healing hands of Jesus."

"Heh, right. Go get some rest we have a flight in the morning." He smiled.

Naomi led Beyond back into their room and closed the door. Mello threw his arm around Matt's shoulders.

"Healing hands of Jeevas himself… too bad you are in love with Satan." Mello's eyes flashed red and faded away.

"You seriously freak me out." Matt grinned.

"I need to meditate, you need to sleep, and I have to go take a piss." Mello laughed.

They walked together into the hotel room just as the phone began to ring. Mello leaped over the bed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yes sure."

"Light? How did you know where we are?"

"Yes we heard. We will be leaving in the morning."

"I would prefer if you didn't. I have his wishes and will and I am the one who will take care of all of it."

"I don't give a good God damned what you think he wanted, I know what he wanted and I will see to it."

"Touch him and die." Mello's voice was so deep it shook the walls.

Mello slammed the phone down and picked it back up dialing numbers frantically.

"I need to speak with the coroner."

"L Lawliet"

"Yes I am"

"Thank you."

"Yes I need to be assured that I am the only one able to make arrangements for him."

"Correct."

"Yes I am having an issue with a gentleman named Yagami Light. He is to stay away from him my brother no matter what."

"Thank you."

Mello set the phone down and turned to Matt, "I am going to meditate for a bit."

"Okay."

Mello sat himself onto his bed and got comfortable against the headboard. He closed his eyes and began to rise up slightly. Matt watched with fascination as he levitated a few inches over the bed. Mello's hair seemed to float a bit lighter than the rest of him and surrounded the tear stained face.

"Everything will be okay my dark friend." Matt whispered.

(-)

Mello felt his anger and pain melt away with the calming rush of water that surrounded him. He sat on a rock under a powerful waterfall. His wore black pants and no shirt. The triangle on his chest was glowing a brilliant red. Mello's legs were crossed in front of him and his hands rested in his lap. Everything evil about him felt washed away by the cold water.

A burning in his chest meant it was happening again. The triangle rotated and morphed into the upside down pentacle that brought his evil. Black overtook blonde and he opened his now red eyes. Before him stood Satan.

"You deny me of my own son. It is hurtful the way you push me away." The black haired man frowned.

"Blood be all that joins us Father." Mello growled, standing up.

The two men stared at each other until Satan finally spoke, "You deny your true power, you deny your inner strength just because you don't like me. Perhaps you should embrace me and do what you know is right."

"I know defeating Kira is right, but if I do it for the wrong reasons and by the wrong means…"

"What is truly wrong? I am siding with God himself to bring down this piece of shit. God is on my team for once." He ran his hand over his goatee, "You are my son damn it. I want to help you. I may be the Father of Lies but I am also the father of Mihael Keehl, and I will be damned if you suffer in life. You will join me in hell when you die, a truly privileged position I might add as the Prince of Darkness. There is no way around your destiny, but believe it or not…I want you to come willingly and happily. For that I will assure you the best life I can."

"Why now? Why come to me now and not before. Why only after I meet Mail?"

"He was the catalyst. I couldn't contact you without the seed being planted. I am a man of my word and I cannot break a promise. I swore to your mother that I would stay away from you until you met the one man with the key to unlock who you were. Granted I made some arrangements to get him to meet you, but it worked."

"Arrangements?"

"He is the descendent of Jesus who is the son of God. I cannot directly interfere with his life. I can however influence those around him. The driver of the car, for example."

"You killed his mother?" Mello jumped forward in anger.

"Strike me if you wish, but it had to be done. Had the mother and child not died he would not have ended up being adopted and in turn never met you."

"But you ruined his life!"

"Did I? He was young and has healed from his trauma. Now he is using his birth rite powers and assisting you…Not to mention loving you."

"Did you have anything to do with Beyond, Lawliet or Near?"

"No. That was simply the way the dice fell in the eternal game between God and I."

Mello took a breath and let it out with a sigh, "I don't like you, nor trust you."

"That will change with time."

"I doubt that."

"You are my son and the heir of the underworld. The only damned soul to touch God or his mortal voice. I was worried you would die upon entering the Vatican, but you are stronger than I thought. I am proud of you."

"Save your pride. I have enough of my own."

"That sounds like my son. Egotistical and powerful. Go and be with your lover."

Mello jolted awake and saw Matt with his head rested on the side of his bed. Mello lowered himself back to the bed and the shift in weight woke the redhead up.

Matt sat up and smiled, "I was captivated by you…sorry. I fell asleep watching you float."

"A dork… I am stuck with a dork…"

"Yes you are."

"What time is it?"

"5AM. Time to get up and start getting ready to fly to Japan."

"Go wake the others and tell them we are flying out at 8AM" Mello ordered.

"Sure thing boss." Matt sprung to his feet and ran out to the hallway.

(-)

The morning was rather uneventful, everyone was somber and quiet. The loaded up their stuff and Misa made a call to the Pope to explain the circumstances. Soon they were on the plane heading to Japan.

The three brothers were quiet and just stared at the screen in front of the plane. They never looked away from the black W that watched them back.

Misa grabbed Matt and Matsuda and brought them back into the section with the private rooms, "You two are going to be vital. I need you guys to really support Near and Mello. Lawliet was their mentor and they are completely lost without him now."

"I know." Matsuda smiled.

"We will do what we can." Matt assured her.

They headed back out to the main cabin to see Beyond, Near and Mello sitting in front of the large T.V.

"Wow you guys move fast." Matt cheered.

Naomi was standing by the microwave waiting for popcorn to finish, "They insisted we watch old home movies."

"Oh cool." Matsuda jumped next to Near.

Mello slid down to the floor and patted the ground next to him, "Sit Matt."

"Woof" Matt joked, sitting next to the blonde.

Near hit the remote and the screen lit up immediately showing an image of a very young Beyond petting a Labrador puppy.

"OMG is that Piddles?" Beyond laughed.

"Yeah it is…" Mello laughed.

"Piddles?" Matt laughed.

"Shut up…Mello was like 3 when we got him and insisted that was what we named him." Beyond laughed.

Soon Mello came into the picture and bit the dog's tail. The puppy yelped in pain and ran away. The whole cabin busted up laughing. Soon a middle aged man came into the screen holding a small white haired baby.

"OMG is that you?" Matsuda shoved Near.

"Yeah the albino fucktard used to be cute." Mello high-fived Beyond.

Then they all fell quiet when the camera turned a 180 and showed Lawliet. A spitting image of Beyond.

"Dad, I think the battery is getting low." His voice was young and cute.

"Here let me see." Watari took the camera from the raven haired boy. "Go stand with your brothers."

Lawliet scrambled over to Beyond and Mello. Carefully Watari handed baby Near to Lawliet.

"There we go, all my boys together." The man's voice was kind.

"Now what dad?" beyond asked.

"Why don't you boys go outside an pla-" The voice was cut off by static and the scene changed.

Slowly the camera was creeping down a hallway and turned a corner into a bathroom. There stood Mello on a step stool leaning into the mirror trying to put lipstick on. The blonde had to have been about 7 at the time and was failing at the makeup attempt.

"Makeup Mello?" Matt poked his arm.

"Mello what are you doing?" Watari's voice chimed in.

"Making myself look pretty." The adolescent smiled with his crooked red lips.

"Oh. I see that, but why?"

"Because I want to."

"Oh ok."

"DADDY!" A voice called from the hallway.

The camera spun around and showed a 4 year old Near screaming and pulling bright pink bubble gum out of his white hair.

"How did you get that there?" A hand reached from behind the camera and tried to pull some of the gum out.

"Beyond and Lawliet did it." The young near sobbed.

"Oh I see." The camera began walking down the hall and turned into the living room where Lawliet and Beyond were laughing so hard tears poured down their faces.

"Boys? Did you do this?"

"Huh? Yeah…" Lawliet said as Beyond elbowed him in the ribs.

"Why?"

"We told him he was too young for the gum, but he insisted. So we showed him how to blow a bubble. He had a big one going and we popped it." Beyond had to fight back a giggle.

Static again and a new scene. Beyond and Lawliet were sitting at a table with a cake in front of them. The candles said 16 and they both were shoving over who got to blow them out.

"Boys. Just work together." Watari sighed from behind the lens.

They blew out the candles and Beyond jammed Lawliet's face into the cake.

"Damn it Beyond…" Watari groaned.

Lawliet started eating the cake without moving his face from the sweet goodness. Again more static. Now Mello sat on a sleek black motorcycle with the helmet held above his head with both hands.

"Now be careful and don't go doing stupid things on the freeway." Watari said, his voice sounding older than the previous videos.

"I won't Dad. Oh hey Lawliet are we still going to the concert tonight?" Mello shouted, lowering his arms and helmet to his side.

The camera spun and showed Lawliet walking out of a huge house and down a few steps toward Watari, "No Light is coming to get me right now. He asked me to meet his parents today."

As Mello opened his mouth to complain a car pulled up and a man with light brown hair got out of the driver seat, "Hey L you ready?"

"Yeah, just a second."

"Lawliet hugged his blonde brother and apologized, "Sorry man, next time okay?"

"Fine, but please be careful. I don't like him."

"I know, but you are just being a protective brother."

"No, it isn't that. Promise me to follow Dad's rule and not share your name with him ok?"

"Sure thing bro."

Lawliet hurried to the car and Light punched the gas and left.

Watari zoomed in on Mello's face, "You have grown up a lot."

Mello looked at his father with a concerned look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something when he was nailed with a water balloon.

"Damn it Beyond!" Mello swore.

"It wasn't me it was Near." Beyond pointed to the 12 year old next to him.

"You told me to damn it!" Near kicked Beyond in the shin and ran away.

The screen went to static again and another scene came up with everyone sitting around a Christmas tree opening presents. Everyone including Watari were in view so the camera must have been held by someone else. The father looked very old and sickly, but he smiled.

Beyond was handing presents out to each person. He handed one to Light.

"This says from Mello." Beyond sounded surprised.

Light quirked his brow and opened the wrapping and the box. Inside was a gift card to Abercrombie and Fitch along with a note.

Light opened the note and read it out loud, "Since you dress like the fuckers in the ads I figured you would appreciate this you…I won't read the rest out loud. Um thank you Mello."

"Yeah…" He grinned.

"Mello, a half-hearted gift is just not nice." Near pointed out.

"Oh shut up." Mello said slowly patting the head of the old dog next to him.

"Holy shit that dog is old!" Matsuda pointed out.

"Yep that dog died like a month later. Piddles was an awesome dog." Mello smiled.

The screen went to static again and came back with a view of Watari, Beyond, Near and Mello standing next to the Christmas tree.

"One big happy family." A female voice seemed to be smiling.

"Naomi…don't be corny." Beyond blushed.

Static again and a new scene of Light kissing Lawliet under mistletoe.

"Get off my brother you bastard!" Mello shouted as he tackled Light to the ground.

Static again.

Matt looked at Mello, "You really didn't like him."

"Still don't" Mello folded his arms across his chest.

"None of us do, but we don't go tackling him on Christmas." Near sighed.

"Well I always have had more balls than the lot of you." Mello beamed.

"Whatever." Near whispered.

"Shut up or I'll stick gum in your hair…both of you." Beyond laughed.

"That was our first Christmas together wasn't it." Naomi kissed Beyond.

"Yup sure was."

Mello stood up and stretched, "I need to get some sleep before we land. Matty? Care to join me?"

Matt stood up and followed Mello to his cabin. He was dangerously quiet when the door closed. The blonde plopped on the bed and put his face in his hands.

"I knew I would never see him again." Mello sobbed.

Matt sat next to him and pulled him into his arms, "It's not your fault. Clearly you tried to be nice to that guy."

"I just…I miss him Matt."

"I know Mello. I know."

"Shit…how insensitive can I be. Of course you know…You lost your blood mother and brother and here I blubbering about a man who wasn't really my brother." Mello sobbed.

"Hey now, aren't you the one who said it isn't blood that matters? He was your brother through and through." Matt soothed the sobbing blonde as he ran his hand along his back

Mello looked up at Matt, "I want you to be a part of my family Matt."

"OK…I like that idea." Matt said as he kissed him gently.

"Matt, I want you to be my boyfriend…mine and only mine." Mello smiled.

"Under one condition." Matt looked serious.

"What?"

"You have to go back to that badass I met…you emotional scares me." Matt smiled warmly.

"Sorry…it's the bipolar disorder…" Mello laughed.

"I know. Speaking of which did you take your pill today?"

"Yes."

"Okay good. Let's get some sleep ok?" Matt laid him down gently and curled up next to him.

Mello was asleep almost immediately. The emotional exhaustion was too much for the leather clad blonde.

"I'll be here when you wake up lover." Matt whispered and closed his eyes.

(-)

**A/N I figured my faithful readers deserved two chappies today since I am so irregular on my postings! Fluffy chappy, but I promise lemons in the next couple chapters. I think.**


	7. Lawliet Laid to Rest

**A/N So I wasn't going to write anymore for a couple of days, but since some shit hit the fan for me I need to write. My Dad had surgery last night and my little brother (22 years old) broke into his car and stole a chainsaw from our backyard…I am less than pleased. So this chappy will involve some good hardy ass kicking and maybe some smex.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

"Mello. Mello wake up." Matty's voice was soft and serene.

The redhead had his hand on Mello's arm to keep him calm as he forced him awake. Slowly the blonde's eyes began to open and the first image he saw was Matt's face.

"Hey." Mello whispered.

"You slept the whole flight. We landed in Japan nearly an hour ago. We need to get moving okay?"

Mello sat up and rubbed the sleep from his blue eyes, "Yeah, let's go."

They stood up and headed out to the tarmac and into the jet center where the rest of the crew was waiting.

"Mello I am going to get you and Matty suits, since none of us were prepared for a funeral we have to go shopping." Misa smiled.

"Fine. You know my size and everything so do whatever." Mello said with a flat tone.

"Matty I took the liberty of stealing some of your clothes, so I can get an approximate size. Now keep an eye on him okay?"

"No prob Misa."

Mello and Matt watched as the rest of the group headed off to go shopping. The son of Satan let out an exasperated sigh and threw his hands behind his head.

"Well let's go I guess."

They walked together out to the curb where they hailed a cab. Once one arrived the loaded up and headed to the Coroner's office. The drive was peaceful and quiet. Soft music played through the speakers, keeping the mood light. Nearly 45 minutes later they arrived at the office, Mello told the cabby to stay for a few minutes since this would be quick and they went inside.

A small framed young woman sat at a desk and smiled as they entered. She spoke in Japanese and Mello replied quickly in the same language.

"Wow you speak Japanese?" Matt looked awed.

"I speak 7 languages."

"Oh…wow…"

A tall man entered the room and gave a somber bow to the men. They returned the bow and followed him into another, much colder room. The walls were lined with locked metal doors. Smells of Death radiated around them. Matt felt queasy as the man opened one of the doors. Sliding the rack out a figure with a sheet over it lay on the slab. Mello grabbed Matt's hand as the tall man pulled the sheet down revealing what they already knew.

Lawliet was dead. His cold body lay on a cold steel tray, eyes closed, hair flat. Mello gave the redhead a squeeze and nodded. The man returned the sheet over his face and pushed the slab back into the cooler. The blonde and the Coroner exchange a few words in Japanese and English and Mello bowed and left.

The cab had remained outside as requested and they loaded into the vehicle. Mello said a few things in Japanese and the cab took off again. Soon they were outside of a massive church. Mello told Matt to stay put and he ran inside for about 10 minutes.

Once the blonde returned to the cab he smiled at Matt and spoke to the cabby. They were moving again.

"Where are we going now?" Matt asked.

"To the house they shared."

Matt swallowed hard and began to sweat. This wouldn't be good. He knew it. Mello stared out the window with a blank expression on his scarred face. The cab stopped and Mello paid him and told him he could leave. They walked up a few steps and rang the doorbell.

The door creaked open and Light stood on the other side with a warm smile on his face. Mello glared at him and the brown haired man tried to hug him.

"Touch me and I end you." Mello growled.

"Sorry, I forgot you weren't a huggy person."

"No I just hate you."

"Still?"

"Now let me in."

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

"Matt this is the worthless piece of shit I told you about. Great now you are best friends now move."

Light stepped to the side and Mello dashed up the stairs to the second floor with Matt in tow. He shut and locked the door of a room he seemed all too familiar with.

"I thought you have never been here before?" Matt frowned.

"L had a love for the house in Seattle and had this one built as an exact replica. Or had you not noticed?"

"Oh yeah it does…weird."

Mello opened the closet and knelt down near the base of the floor. His finger pressed a hidden button and a hatch opened in the floor. Inside was a book with a leather bound cover. Mello pulled it out and opened the book.

The inside page read:

_Dearest Mihael,_

_I know if you are reading this that I am dead. Recently I had had reason to believe that Yagami Light is Kira. I had joined the investigation with hopes of proving that to not be true, but I believe now that he is, at least I am 25% sure. In this book are the notes I have taken as well as pictures and information pertinent to the case. Please bring him to justice. I trust you little brother to handle this and to take care of the family. You were always the go-getter in our fucked up little family so go get 'em. Please give the envelopes in the back to Beyond and Near, there is one for you as well. _

_Know that I loved you and I missed you all this time._

_Love always,_

_Lawliet _

Mello closed the book and looked at Matt, "I knew it."

"What?"

"I won't discuss it now since he is walking up the stairs as we speak. I will explain later."

A knock at the door interrupted them, "Hey guys you doing okay in there? You want something to drink?"

"No, go away."

Footsteps led away from the door.

"So now what?" Matt asked.

"Now we go back with the group and get ready. His funeral will be first thing in the morning."

They walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house without as much as a word.

"What about the cab? It's gone." Matt groaned.

"We are walking."

Matt sighed, but followed behind the blonde as they headed back to the hotel which really was only about a mile away. The principle of it was that Matt didn't want to walk. The blonde had the book so tightly in his hands that the leather was indenting under his nails. Matt stood in front of Mello with a long stride and stopped.

"You know, if I am going to be your boyfriend you will need to be open to me and talk about your feelings. That is what I am here for right? Support."

Mello let a long sigh roll from his mouth, "Yes. I just am not used to this… I don't know."

Matt kissed him deeply and pulled him into his body, "Well when you know, tell me ok?"

Mello nodded and forced a smile. The rest of their walk was peaceful and quiet. Soon they were in the hotel room with the rest of the group standing around their beds. Mello opened the book and took out three letters in white envelopes. Each one had a name on it. He handed each brother his envelope and he opened his own.

Breaths were held by all as they read the letters inside. Beyond began sobbing quietly and Naomi hugged him tight. Near had no emotions on his face at all and Mello smiled.

One by one they lowered their letters and folded them away.

"Well now, I think we should spend the night with our heads held high and lay our brother to rest properly tomorrow." Mello's smile had grown.

The brothers stood up and hugged each other in a big group and whispered something together. Matt and Mello stood alone in the empty room, the silence was thick.

"I am going to go to bed." Mello yawned.

"Um Mello?"

"Huh?"

"Can…I um…can I join you in your bed?" Matt smiled a big dorky smile.

Mello stepped a few feet closer to him and ruffled his hair, "Sure."

Matt smiled and poked Mello's nose, "Good."

The blonde shook his head and laughed as he pulled his black shirt up over his head. Goggled eyes watched as the flesh became exposed, showing the Celtic triangle.

"Mello? When did you get that tattoo?" Matt asked.

His blue eyes looked down at his own tattoo and a tear welled up, "It was a gift from Lawliet for my 18th birthday. He took me to have it down that day in the video when I was on the motorcycle. He had come back after an argument with Light and felt bad that we missed the concert so he took me to get it done. I had mentioned once that I wanted it and designed it myself. He was truly a good brother."

Fingers calloused from years of gaming traced the sharp angles of the Irish design. It was simplistic yet beautiful a bold lined triangle ran from the center of his chest, down to just above his pelvis and joined below his navel. The lines where sharp and crisp. Then softer lines, like fines weaved around each edge of the shape. Matt's fingers stopped at the center of the bottom line above the waistband of his pants.

"Matt?"

"Hn?"

Mello lifted Matt's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. The blonde started to laugh and shook his head. His eyes darted to the light switch and he snapped his fingers. The room filled with darkness.

"Um Mello? I can't see."

"You said any light other that white right?"

"Yeah. 

The tattoo began to glow a faint red, "Take off your goggles, I want to see your eyes."

"How are you…nevermind." Matt slowly took his eye protection off.

The two men stood bathed in a red glow. Mello looked at the slightly shorter man's eyes and smiled. Despite the red light the blush on Matt's face was evident. Mello laid a feather soft kiss onto his boyfriend's lips.

"I feel better now. Let's go to sleep."

The glow faded and Mello changed his pants in the dark. Matt scrambled to do the same before they both slipped under the covers and rested their heads on their pillows.

"Mello? What is going to happen…I mean I am the descendent of Jesus, you of Satan. Is this going to work?"

"Matty…I don't know. For now…let's sleep. Maybe the answers will come tomorrow."

Carefully Mello pulled the redhead into his embrace. The warmth from the previously glowing tattoo made Matt melt into his arms.

"Good night Angel." Mello whispered.

"Good night my Demon."

(-)

Mello blinked open his eyes. The redhead's face was buried into his chest. They had not moved one inch that night. Sunlight peered through the windows and the blonde began to panic. Where are Matt's goggles? He sat up and threw a pillow over Matt's face. Carefully he searched for the eyewear. Finally finding them under the bed he crept over to his epileptic boyfriend and slipped the purple goggles over his eyes and around his head. The action caused Matt to wake up and yawn.

"Sorry, I forgot to have you put your goggles on before we fell asleep and I didn't want you to have a seizure."

"No it's fine. We need to get up anyway."

A knock at the door filled the morning silence that fell between them. Mello stretched as he walked and opened it.

"Here are your suits boys. Mello are you going to give a eulogy?" Misa asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about what I would say."

"Well figure it out. The car will be here in one hour so shower and get moving."

"Yes Misa." Mello said with sarcasm.

Quickly the men showered, separately of course, and got dressed. Mello had a black coat over a black dress shirt with a blood red tie, pressed black slacks and polish black shoes. Matt had a simple black dress shirt and black tie with slacks with polished shoes.

"Misa did pretty good on my sizing." Matt smiled as they walked out to the lobby.

The black S.U.V sat outside the hotel, everyone inside minus the two men. Mello reached into his shirt and pulled out the silver triangle on the silver chain.

"Where is your cross?" Matt asked worried.

"I won't need it."

They got in the car and headed to the church. Light stood outside of the lavish building. Mello stepped out of the vehicle and walked right up to his brother's lover.

"Why are you here?" Mello spat.

"He was my boyfriend of 3 years. I feel I have a right to be here." Light answered calmly.

"You are not welcome here. He was my brother and I will decide whether or not you can be here. Now leave."

"Hmm as I recall you were adopted. L chose me to be in his life. Your father forced your presence on him." Light smiled.

"You son of a bitch!" Mello placed his hand on Light's chest. "I WILL kill you."

"Mello! Don't! Matt grabbed Mello into a hug. "Stop."

Beyond came up and glared at Light, "You need to leave. I am not adopted, though that makes no difference. I have in his writing that he didn't want you at his funeral now leave."

"Fine. From you Beyond I will accept those words. From the adopted spaz I won't. Have a good morning."

"It is your fault he's dead ya know. I will prove it." Mello growled.

"Good luck with that." Light laughed as he sauntered away.

Mello's eyes started to turn red, but Matt covered his eyes with his hand and whispered soothing words of control into his ear. The blonde relaxed and entered the church. Being inside made his skin crawl, but it was for Lawliet, so he dealt with it.

The family brothers were led by the priest into the viewing room. The significant others were asked not to join them so they could have a moment. Once the priest Mello headed to the casket and ran his hand over the polished wood.

"Are you both sure you want me to open it?"

They nodded together. Near was clutching Beyond's hand as Mello lifted the lid. Regardless of how much they wished it would be empty, there laid Lawliet, pale and calm. Near burst into tears and Beyond dropped to his knees. Mello stared into the casket at the closed eyes of his beloved brother.

"Sobbing will get you nowhere." A voice came from behind the raised lid.

All three froze, they knew that voice. Slowly Mello lowered the lid and there in all his ghostly glory stood their brother, Lawliet.

"La-Lawliet?" Near sobbed.

"Well yeah. I was killed by the friggen Death Note, so I became a ghost, you should have expected that." He chuckled.

"But…you…why didn't you contact us sooner damn it!" Mello growled.

"Well dramatic effect I suppose. It isn't as much fun when you are sitting around the T.V. or whatnot. I wanted to surprise you." The ghostly man smiled.

"So…obvious question, but…is Light Kira?" Mello straightened up.

"Dunno, he has something on him that keeps all ghosts from being able to get close to him and he wasn't in the room when I died."

"Damn it." All three brothers sighed.

"But hey, they good news is…until you decide to banish me Mello, you're stuck with me." Lawliet rubbed the back of his head. "That is if you forgive me for being an idiot and running of to Japan with a mad man."

"Of course we forgive you dumb ass…" Beyond smiled.

"Great. So I hate to be a drag, but you got a funeral to attend to." Lawliet pointed to the door.

The four brothers gathered into a circle and joined hands the best they could anyway.

Mello bowed his head and whispered, "For father and family."

The other three repeated, "For father and family."

They all raised their heads and started laughing.

"Will we ever stop doing that?" Lawliet asked.

"Nope, that is our mantra." Mello prided. "Now time to stick ya in the ground. EH?"

Lawliet faded from view and the brothers opened the door laughing and wiping tears from their eyes. The others in their party had obviously confused looks on their faces.

"What?" The three said together.

"What is so damned funny?" Naomi growled.

"Huh? You'll find out soon enough." Near poked Beyond.

The group headed out to the hole that Lawliet would soon be buried in. Since there were few outside of the group that even knew Lawliet they skipped the dramatic ceremony inside the church. The priests said his typical spiel about ashes to ashes and what not and the brothers fought to hold back chuckles. Matt kept looking at the brothers like they had gone mad.

After the burial they headed out to the S.U.V and climbed inside, "Matt please sit to my left and leave this seat open."

"Um…ok." Matt replied sitting where requested.

They started to drive back to the hotel when a shrill scream came from Misa in the very back, "Ghost!"

Beyond was driving and started laughing, "Hi Lawliet, nice of you to join us."

Matt crammed himself against the window and glared at Matt, "Is that what was so fucking funny!"

Mello nodded and covered his mouth with both hands.

"Hello everyone. I am Lawliet's ghost…I guess."

**A/N You didn't think I would actually get rid of the great L did you? Ha! Reviews please.**


	8. Sealing the Love of Good and Evil

**A/N Hmmm….nothing to say…except…this chapter contains a yaoi Lemon…you no likey you no ready. There is no plot other than the fact that Lawliet reveals he can enter human bodies and he discovers that Mello is the son of Satan and reveals it to the whole team. Other than that it is just fucking. K?**

**Tia Veran: Your long reviews are great. They make up for the lack of reviews from the 15 other people who are reading my story that I know of based on Story Alert notifications I receive. We won't count the others that appear on the stats. Anyway. Thank you for being an awesome fangirl…Much love. This chapter is for you.**

(-)

Lawliet's ghost hung upside down from the ceiling floating about the room.

"Must you do that?" Naomi growled.

"Eh, it's fun." Lawliet smiled.

Matt stood staring at the ghost and scratched his head. "My screen isn't registering his voice for some reason. I can hear him in my good ear, but that is about it."

"Oh well all he has to say is stupid comments about nothing." Beyond laughed.

They had returned to their home in Seattle and were enjoying a day of no travel, no killing, and no ghost…well except for the one hanging upside down.

"I did learn a nifty trick since I have been dead." Lawliet grinned.

"What?" Mello asked, looking up from his book.

Lawliet lowered himself from the ceiling and flipped over. He stood in front of Mello and grinned.

"Ready?"

"Huh?"

Lawliet sat into Mello's lap and the blonde shuttered, his eyes glassed over. Just as fast as it had happened the ghost jumped back out with a panicked look.

"You are the son of the Devil!" The ghost screamed.

"Hmm I suppose you were all going to figure that out eventually." The now black haired, red eyed Mello explained.

"Wait I knew you were a descendent but his son?" Matt spat.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. While I meditated in Rome he came to me. Since then I have been able to switch back and forth rather easily and control the evil inside."

"That's why you didn't need the cross anymore." Matt hummed.

"Not that I don't need it anymore, I knew I was ok and could stay pretty controlled." Mello grinned.

"You are the son of SATAN!" Beyond shouted. "How the fuck is that even a little ok?"

"How the hell does that matter? Your father was a drug lord and you are a serial killer."

"I am not a serial killer…I only kill Kira supporters who attack us." Beyond corrected.

"Oh give me a break… it doesn't matter why you kill, you kill." Mello growled.

"Beyond has a point though. Satan is nothing to sneer at. You could prove dangerous if we aren't careful." Near spoke.

"You guys, give him a break. He can't choose his parents any more than we can." Matt put his hand on Mello's shoulder.

"Still…Satan?" Beyond growled with a perturbed look.

"Leave him be guys, he is your brother." Matsuda finally chimed in. "You should love him no matter what."

The room got quiet with the realization that despite the awkwardness, Matsuda was right.

Mello stood up and let out a sigh, "Well I am going to go to my room and relax."

He rolled his shoulders and the blonde returned to his hair, thought the red remained in his eyes. With a confident stride he headed to his door. Matt decided to follow him into the dark room.

"May I join you Prince of Darkness?" Matt chuckled.

"Shut up Matty, get in here and shut the fucking door."

The door clicked shut and the darkness was complete.

"So does it truly bother you that I am the son of the Devil?"

"No, not really. I guess whether you are the son or the cousin, or the dog, I suppose evil is evil."

"So it bothers you that I am evil." The sound of Mello's voice was moving about the room almost fluidly.

"No. I may be the descendent of Jesus, but I love you…evil or not…and I have free will to do so."

A hot breath hit the back of Matt's neck, "I see. Take off your goggles."

Matt slowly reached up and pulled the eyewear from his face. Mello kissed lightly on his neck, working his way up to his ear. The warm tongue ran up the shell and teeth nibbled back down. A breathy moan escaped the redhead. Fire hot hands slid under the Super Mario shirt, lifting it over Matt's head. The now bare chest began to have goosebumps rise up as the fingers traced each muscle.

"I will never know how a gamer like you has such toned muscles." Mello purred.

The blonde's eyes were glowing an eerie red, lighting up the space around them. Mello's hands traveled down to the waistband of the gamer's sleeper pants. Skirting over the fabric covered groin of his lover, Mello found a hardening erection straining to be touched. With a tug the redhead was spun around and facing the Satanic man's glowing eyes.

"That is kinda cool." Matt grinned.

Mello slowly lifted his own black shirt up over his head revealing the pentacle that covered his torso. Matt eyeballed the ink through the red light. Just like the original triangle the shape itself was bold and crisp. Then Celtic like vines weaved through the pattern. Had the symbol not been so demonic in representation Matt would have fond it peaceful and calming. Slowly he dropped to his knees and kissed each point of the Devil Star.

Mello groaned with the final kiss of the downward facing point, "Jeevas…"

Matt inhaled the aroma of his lover, wanting to embed it in his brain. His nimble tongue darted into the blonde's naval. Green eyes looked up to red ones as he peppered kisses along the waistband of Mello's pants.

"I suppose I should return the favor. Hmm?" Matt smiled.

"If you wish."

Slowly, Matt tugged the pants down and off the hips of his prize. A proud erection loomed before him. With his left hand he gripped the base before licking the tip. Matt had never done this before, but the desire to taste this man was too much to resist. Warmth surround Mello's arousal as inch by inch Matt took it into his mouth.

"Ahh…good Mail." Mello moaned, his fingers lacing through red locks.

Matt hummed in approval of the sound of his real name. Relaxing his throat, the holy man took Mello to his base and sucked while bobbing his head. The blonde began thrusting into his mouth with grunts and groans. Finally Mello pulled Matt away from him and pushed him onto the bed.

"Pants. Off." He ordered.

Matt scrambled his way out of his sleeper pants and boxers. Mello licked three of his own fingers furiously. Green eyes widened at the arousing site, Mello with fingers in his mouth and his free hand stroking him wet erection.

"Roll over." Mello growled.

Slowly the redhead rolled onto his stomach and rested on his hands and knees. One wet digit entered the guarding ring of muscle. Matt moaned at the intrusion.

"This will be a lot of fun. You're tight and that's only one finger…Hmmm…a virgin ass?" Mello raked his other hand down Matt's back.

A second finger slid next to the first. The uke moaned as he was stretched with strong scissoring motions. Sharp thrusts came back against Mello's hand. He slid another finger into the man and he smiled as the hiss of pain came from the uke.

"Mello…ahhh…p-please." Matt begged.

Mello slowly hooked his fingers into the redhead's prostate.

"Mello." He moaned.

Slipping the fingers from the tight orifice made Matt cry out in loss. The son of Satan reached his hand around the holy child's hips and gave a few tugs to the forgotten cock. Green eyes were screwed shut against clenched eyelids.

"Please Mello…I wa-I need it…" His begging became desperate.

Gripping tightly to his own cock Mello stroked himself as he stroked Matt. Each movement of his hand pressed the tip of his throbbing erection to the tight hole of his lover. Finally he pushed in slowly, drawing out the pain.

"Shit…ahhh it hurts…." Matt cried.

Nails ripped the sheets on Mello's bed; the tearing sent chills down both men's spines. They froze in place to allow the uke time to adjust. Mello grabbed red hair and pulled his head back.

"Now. Tell me how you want me to fuck you."

"H-hhard…fast..fuck." Was all that could come out of his mouth.

Slowly he pulled back until all that remained inside was his tip. Rolling his hips Mello teased the poor redhead.

"MELLO!" Matt cried.

Finally the blonde smashed into Matt with force enough to smack Matt's head on the headboard. A vicious rhythm ensued and skin slapped sweaty skin. Outside the door the group stood with pressed ears to the walls.

"What in the world is Matt screaming for?" Matsuda folded his arms.

"Lawliet poke in there and make sure Mello isn't killing him or something." Naomi smiled.

Lawliet floated hallway through the door and froze…the sight couldn't be unseen. He came back out and had a grimace on his face.

"What? Is Matt hurt?" Matsuda was ready to charge into the bedroom.

"Oh probably…that looks rather uncomfortable, but he will be fine…I think." Lawliet's ghostly figure shuddered.

"They are fucking aren't they?" Beyond chuckled.

Lawliet simply nodded.

Back inside the room Matt was getting too close to an orgasm to hold back his moans and cries.

"Harder Mello…ahh touch me… please!"

Mello reached around and started stroking Matt with each timed thrust. With a shudder and a moan Matt came into the relieving hand. Tight muscles gripped and tugged an orgasm from Mello's body. A hot rush filled Matt as they collapsed in a panting heap to the stained sheets beneath the.

"Mello, I-uh fuck…" Matt babbled.

Carefully the blonde pulled from his lover and lay beside him, "That good huh?"

Matt wiggled his way next to Mello and rested his head on the sweaty chest, " I don't care if you are Satan himself…you fuck like a God."

**A/N Short chappy just because I promised a lemon and I always keep my promises. Next chapter shall return to plot.**


	9. The Infiltration of Kira

**A/N Another chappy with plot…**

(-)

Matt slowly opened his eyes just too see sheer darkness, "Mello?"

"Good morning, or evening, or whatever." Mello answered.

"So did that really just happen?"

"Yes it did."

"Was it really as amazing as it felt?"

"Yes it was."

"Okay."

The pentacle on Mello's chest began to glow so there was some light in the room. Matt sat up and peppered a few loving kisses along the demon design.

"I love you Mello."

"I love you Mail. Can I trust you enough to tell you a secret?"

"Of course Mello?"

"Mihael."

"Huh?"

"My name is Mihael."

"You are German aren't you?" Matt asked cheerfully.

"Yes."

"I knew I could sense an accent on you before my hearing went to shit."

"We should get up and let the group know we are still alive." Mello groaned.

"Yeah I guess so."

A knock at the door stopped them cold.

"Matt put on your goggles or close your eyes, it is too damn bright to open this door without 'em." Misa's voice was loud and shrill.

Matt scrambled to find the eyewear and slipped it over his face, "Okay Misa got 'em"

The door flung open and Misa jumped back when the site of Mello naked with nothing over his body freaked her out.

"God, cover up!"

Mello pulled some of the blanket away from Matt and threw it over his lap, "What?"

"We have a mission and it is a good one."

"What?"

"There is a new T.V station worldwide that has a woman named Takada out of Japan who claims to be the spokeswoman for Kira. Records show this woman went to school with Light and has been in touch with him recently. Now this is bad enough, but Kira seems to understand that the ghosts of his victims linger around and he is using them as protection at all of the stations worldwide. Of course their main station is in Tokyo, but there is one that was established here while we were gone. There are 10 total across the U.S."

"So we need to infiltrate and get info right?" Mello asked.

"Yes. That is where Matt comes in. The techy can be useful for once." Misa poked fun at Matt

"He is quite useful to me you know." Mello smiled.

"Didn't need to, but great." Misa walked away shaking her head.

"Well time to show my stuff huh?" Matt jumped up in all of his naked glory. "I am going to head down to the van and get stuff ready."

"Get dressed first. You are covered in cum and rather nude." Mello shook his head.

"Oh…right."

The two men quickly threw on their sleeper pants and t-shirts before entering the living room. The group was intently watching the channel from the Kira station.

"_Kira has a message for those who choose to oppose him. If you continue trying to ruin my plans to cleanse the Earth of scum I will consider you to be the same as the low-lifes I am exterminating. I am forming an army of apparitions to take out lesser criminals and keep the streets of the world clean. Stop me if you can. If you value your lives, stay out of my way."_

"Well it sounds to me like we need to keep our faces undercover." Beyond frowned.

Mello started making a quick meal for everyone, "So it seems."

Everyone just watched him for a moment, his voice sounded, strange, troubled maybe?

"_Lastly, if you commit a crime be prepared to face either the book of death or the apparition army."_

"Wow they are serious about this shit…ghostly martial law." Lawliet was sitting in a hunched position on the couch, his feet on the cushion.

Mello started to laugh, "Ruling a world in fear…heh, my kind of way, but that is only my kind of way. Not for bored brainiacs."

"Mells? You are starting to scare me." Near said.

Mello flashed them a look with red eyes, "I had a dream last night. Well more of a conversation with my father. Kira will die, by my hand. I assure you. I have to accept who and what I am, embrace it and harness the power. Heh. To think all I had to do was sleep with Jesus fucking Christ's descendent to figure it out. He wants to thwart evil he will have to come to the source of it."

Everyone in the living room swallowed in fear.

"Now who wants breakfast?" Mello grinned, raising a pan of eggs into view.

(-)

Matt made his way back into the house covered in grease and bits of wire. When he opened the door and saw everyone looking at Mello with strained looks he turned his gaze to the blonde.

"Oh sweet you made breakfast!"

Matt started scooping eggs, bacon, potatoes, and toast onto a plate. Mello ruffled his hair with a warm smile.

"Eat up techy."

Eyebrows twitched from the living room as they observed a bipolar level never before reached in the blonde.

"The rest of you…eat." Mello shot them a look.

The group pushed and shoved their way past one another to get to the kitchen to appease the Dark Prince. They thought they lived in hell before…HA! Breakfast finished despite the time being around 11pm.

"Everyone get ready, you leave in one hour." Misa barked. "Remember to hide your faces. Just as a precaution of course."

Mello walked into his room and closed the door. The group watched him depart and let out a collective breath.

"Something has gotten into him." Beyond said, "He even scares me now."

(-)

Matt came out of the bathroom in baggy black cargo pants tucked into black combat boots laced to mid-shin, a skin tight black t-shirt and a black ski mask covering his face. His purple goggles still rested over the exposed eye holes. Over the right ear sat a round headphone like apparatus and a metal arm stretched to in front of his eye. The screen was green and had images and numbers flashing on it, reflecting from his goggles. Strapped to his right arm was a small device that seemed to be folded closed.

"Holy shit Matt you look hot." Near coughed.

The white haired man wore a porcelain doll painted mask, white sweat pants and a baggy white sweatshirt, no shoes, just socks.

"You look creepy." Matt laughed.

Matsuda let out a sigh and both Near and Matt busted up laughing. Matt's big brother was in a clown costume, complete with a rubber nose.

"Why do I have to wear this again?" He groaned.

"Because love you are simply driving the getaway car and we ran out of masks." Near squeezed the squeaky nose.

"Yeah, but why the whole get up?"

"'Cause I like it." Near explained.

"Fine…"

"Hey who called for a circus?" Beyond's voice radiated from the hall.

The twin wore a red head scarf over his unruly black hair and in front of his face. The all dark grey and black camouflage military uniform was covered in knives, guns, and grenades. His favorite machete was strapped to his back. Naomi stepped out from behind him and was wearing the same thing minus the machete.

"Are you all ready yet?" Misa walked in the front door.

"Yes." A deep voice with a subtle German accent came from the direction Mello's room.

Everyone turned around and gasped at the site of Mello in skin tight leather pants, no shirt and a black bandana with a upside down pentacle printed in red over the fabric tied over his mouth and nose.. His hair was jet black and the red pentacle on his chest was glowing.

"Let's go." Mello ordered.

They headed down to the van as a group in silence. Matsuda fired up the engine and the others loaded into the back with the electronics. Matt flipped the device on his arm up and began pressing buttons on the console. The screens around the van flickered on and pictures of the building came into view.

"Now this is where we are heading. Once there I will hack the computer system. While it downloads you guys will be placing bombs around the perimeter. Once I have the files 'boom'. Near you will be on standby in the van watching the monitors for temperature drops or spikes. Beyond and Naomi stay together." Matt tossed a ring to Beyond. "Wear this, when you need to go berserk focus on it, I will be able to channel some insanity your way.'

"Excellent." Beyond grinned.

"Mello and I will be heading to the north side to drop bombs, once I get the word from my handy computer here that the loads are done I will send out an clear out warning over these radios and get the hell out of dodge." Matt handed each person a headset with a mic extension.

"Any questions?"

"Yes where are the bombs?" Beyond asked.

Matt pulled out a suitcase from under the computers to his left, "Right here." He opened the case.

"They are tiny!" Naomi shouted looking at the bombs no bigger than an apple.

"Don't worry they pack a punch. Just rip this strip off the back here and place. Once placed it is armed so don't touch it again or it will detonate."

Matt placed several of the bombs into two duffle bags and handed one to Beyond.

"Don't forget Lawliet, you have to go in and observe any communications okay?" Mello smiled to his ghostly brother.

"No problem."

The van came to a stop. Slowly opening the back door the team stepped out and looked around.

"The building is right over there. Lawliet or Beyond can you see any apparitions?" Matt pointed.

Both said. "No"

Mello grabbed the duffle bag from Matt and headed into the shadows with the redhead in tow. Lawliet faded from view and the other two ran the other direction to the opposite side of the building.

Mello, they are broadcasting now. Something about hunting down the brothers. She isn't giving names, but she keeps saying the brothers shall pay. Lawliet thought to Mello.

The black haired man ripped a strip from a bomb and placed it on the wall, "Matt, Light knows it's us."

"He doesn't know any of your actual names right?" Matt whispered.

"Nope."

Soon they were under a window; Mello ripped a strip off and stuck another bomb just under the pane. He looked over the ledge and saw monitors with Takada's face in different angles. She was speaking but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Come on Mello two more on our side and then the download will be almost done." Matt typed away on his arm computer.

Mello followed Matt as the turned into a small breezeway. Something wasn't sitting right with the Satanic man, this was all too easy.

Mello, there are no ghosts here at all. Lawliet thought to Mello.

"Matt we need to leave…now." Mello shot him a glance.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you might get caught and you will probably die." A female voice behind them made them freeze.

Slowly they turned around and saw Misa with a gun pointed at them. Two male ghosts that held axes stood on either side of her.

"Misa what the hell?" Mello growled.

"Kira is a God. He is saving the world from true evil. The fuckers that murdered my parents were killed by my God, my savior. I rest easier knowing that they have been reduced to apparitions." Misa smiled.

"This whole time? You have been playing us this whole time?" Mello's fists were clenched, knuckles white.

"You betcha! I even set up Lawliet with Light… I knew exactly when he would die. It was simple really. Lawliet began to trust Light so much that he told him his real name. Then a couple days later…L was dead."

"You piece of shit!" Mello began to charge her.

"I wouldn't do that. You see our dear friends are currently being ushered into the very building you have been so kind to rig with explosives for me. One false move and an apparition will pull a bomb from the wall and set it off. Understand?"

"I understand that you will die." Mello growled.

"Get in the building. Now." Misa pointed her gun at the pair, then to the door.

Slowly they turned around and entered the unlocked door behind them. The ghosts and Misa walked them to a central room with monitors and televisions. The others from the group were there as well.

"Mello, let's kill her and call it good okay?" Beyond smiled.

"No, she dies, we all die. Just go along with it." Mello smiled an unnerving grin.

The group was all forced to sit facing a large screen T.V. the power kicked on and Light was on the monitor.

"This was entirely too easy. You fell perfectly into my trap. Misa was a good puppet wasn't she? Now, since I can't very well use the Death Note to kill you I will simply let you blow up with my building. As a parting note…Lawliet's face when he died was amazing. Agony, defeat and pain…just amazing. Enjoy your last five minutes."

The screen went black and Misa laughed as she ran down the hall. The two ghostly apparitions remained. Mello started to laugh.

"Mello, not that I don't find this situation hilarious, but why pray tell are you laughing?" Near sighed.

Mello stood up, still cackling and the two ghosts came forward, "Freeze if you value your afterlives."

The ghosts smirked and came closer. Suddenly Mello's bare chest was glowing brightly from the pentacle and his eyes erupted in a bright red shine. The ghosts froze.

Mello lowered his bandana and looked at the two apparitions, "Find Misa and bring her back here. NOW!"

The group flinched at the sound of his voice. The ghosts did as told and vanished. Lawliet appeared and looked at Mello.

"Mels?"

"Lawliet return to the house."

Lawliet vanished without question.

Soon Misa's voice came from the hall, she was screaming and trying to get out of the grip of the ghosts, "You listen to me you pieces of shit!"

"No, they listen to me. They listen to the source of evil. They listen to the Prince of the fucking Underworld! You will soon understand why you don't fuck with me or my family! I suspected something was up with you and now I know what. I can smell deceit and lies, like a dog smells fear."

Misa cowered on her knees, not looking at the psycho man. Suddenly she lifted up off the ground and began to float over the group and in front of Mello.

"Mello, I swear, I didn't mean it….I wasn't really gonna blow you up…it was a joke."

His fire hot hand wrapped around her throat, blood dripped from the flesh where his nails began to dig in.

"Mello please, have mercy."

"Like the mercy shown to my brother? Mercy shown to Matt's mother? Mercy shown to every victim of the Death Note ghosts? Yeah I like that kind of mercy."

A sudden pressure on his shoulder made him freeze.

"Mello."

He turned, the betrayer still in his grip. Red eyes flashed blue when he saw the figure touching him was Matt, only… different. Matt's eyes were goggleless and his eyes were a deep green. The mask was gone from his face and his lips were in a gentle smile. An almost white aura radiated around him and his touch was cooling on the bare flesh of his own shoulder.

"Don't kill her Mello."

"She is of no use alive. She deserves punishment for her betrayal."

"She will get it, but not from your hand. Let her go."

"I-I…" Mello couldn't speak.

Involuntarily his fingers let go of her throat and she ran for dear life.

"Now come here." Matt led the black-haired Mello to a window overlooking a nearby busy street.

Misa appeared, running across the street. Suddenly a moving truck nailed her as she reached the center. Screeching brakes and a short scream announced the collision.

"There is no need to bloody your hands over someone so trivial." Matt's voice was purely Irish, a crisp accent boiled to the surface.

The emerald green orbs pierced into Mello's blue eyes. The cold touch of the Christ's descendent soon turned hotter than fire and it overwhelmed to Satanic man. Matt removed his hand revealing a slight burn on his own palm and Mello's shoulder. So far the team had been silent and watched in awe, but the ghosts soon snapped into reality and raised their axes up.

"Exile!" Mello shouted, his eyes returning to red and his pentacle turning black.

He pointed his hand at the ghosts and they vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Can someone please explain what the fuck is going on here!" Matsuda yelled.

"Yes, let's get out of here first, and then we will explain everything." Mello smiled at Matt.

Matt replaced his goggles and they followed the rest of the group out of the building.

"Can I still blow it up?" Matt grinned.

"Of course you can, my little pyromaniac." Mello pinched his cheek.

They approached the van and Matt typed in something on his portable computer. The building suddenly erupted in flames and a violent explosion ripped through the structure.

"Much better."

They loaded up the van and drove home. Mello and Matt sat against the back door with their arms around each other. The rest of the group huddles opposite them, staring, and sweating.

**A/N I had originally intended for this story to be serious, but Satan decided my sense of humor couldn't be squashed. So the humor undertones ended up showing themselves here. I have no idea what the hell is wrong with me, but eh…who cares. Thank you to all the fans who have favorited this story so far, but a bigger thank you to those who reviewed…especially Tia Veran. You are a fangirl through and through. Love ya kid! Also always2nd2dtk it is about time you read me story…slut. Anywho…to answer one person's question…I haven't the foggiest how long this story will be… I really don't so forgive me…I still have a few ideas that need to be explored. Thanks for reading…and people…please review…it means so much to an author even when it isn't the gold star and fairies review, it still shows that people are reading and evaluating a story. Thanks…oh yeah… no flames!**


	10. The Realization of Good and Evil

Matt and Mello sat on the floor, their backs to the T.V and the others stared at them from the couch. The two looked normal with red and blonde hair, goggles and blue eyes, a triangle tattoo and a striped long sleeve shirt. The group waited…sweat dripping down their faces.

"So… this staring contest is fun, but we need some answers." Naomi said nervously.

"Fine. I will start." Matt smiled.

"My real name is Mail Jeevas. The Jeevas family line are all the direct descendants of Jesus Christ. Most of us inherited his healing touch, but through the years adapted it to do other things. When used for good we can enrage people like I did to Beyond, as well as attack their souls directly like when Mello goes crazy." The redhead cleared his throat, "Now, I had been told just one day before my mother died by Satan himself that I would inherit my father's curse of a tainted soul and the only way to get rid of it was to cleanse my soul with good deeds. One day that curse would spread to someone else. What I didn't know was that was a lie. Satan does that a lot. Anyway… the curse was really the seed needed to get Mello to realize his birth rites."

"Wait so you two were destined to meet?" Matsuda frowned.

"Yes, sadly Satan played such horrible games to make that happen. Including killing my mother and brother so Matsuda's family would adopt me. You see every minute of every day is already planned out in a tapestry woven by God and Satan. God obeys the prefabricated Tapestry, but Satan likes to jerk the threads about. For a couple millennia Satan was trying to conceive a son. No matter how hard he tried he either couldn't get a woman to bear a child, or they would die before childbirth, killing the child. Mello's mother was the first to successfully fall in love with Satan and birth his son. However, when he was born, Jesus basically freaked the hell out and warned the woman in a dream to leave the man who was the father of her child. She told Satan of the dream and because he truly loved her he left and promised not to directly interfere with him."

Mello spoke up, "He promised her he wouldn't get involved, but he did indirectly. My mother hit hard financial times and couldn't afford to keep me. Just before my first birthday I was found on the doorstep of a German Catholic Orphanage. The sisters of the orphanage knew something was wrong with me and sent me off to a different facility for the "troubled" youths. No matter where I went I either started trouble or someone just knew I was going to be trouble and they sent me away. Finally Watari found me as I was about to be thrown out of my next home at age three. He adopted me, much against the advice of the facility and took me home. On my unofficial third birthday I got to go home with him. That is when I met Beyond and Lawliet who had been adopted from another facility just a few years prior. The next day after I was adopted Near was found on Watari's doorstep. There was no note or anything… I actually remember that day rather well…heh… he was only a few days old."

Near began to blush slightly and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, unlike Matt, I was unaware of anything, my real name, my parents, my heritage, nothing. All I knew was that I was adopted. Once I started being able to manipulate energy Watari helped train me up to use it in combat against ghosts. I got pretty good as we all know. So when I turned 18 I started having dreams of a dark-haired, evil man coming to me in my sleep. That is where the name Keehl came from. He told me whenever I needed to use a last name to use Keehl…I didn't have any idea why I should, but I did. Soon after he told me my full name was Mihael Keehl and that I was "special." He wouldn't tell me how. The night when I received Matt's "curse" He came to me again and told me the truth. He was Satan and I was his son. What he didn't count on is that I would fall in love with Matt and refused to harm him. My father can't control me at all, which makes my life a tad easier, but he tries anyway."

"So why did Matt's mom have to die?" Matsuda asked.

"If I had never been adopted by your family I never would have left Ireland which never would have gotten me in touch with Mello. Your family being from Seattle made it perfect to get me closer to him." Matt explained.

"So what now?" Beyond asked.

"Now we kill Kira, that is the only thing that unites good and evil. Kira is trying to play God by performing evil, that cannot stand in either kingdom." Mello growled.

"So…what happens after Kira dies?" Naomi asked the one question that everyone wanted answered.

"We don't know." Matt sighed.

"It is possible that nothing will change, it is also possible that we will be called home." Mello frowned. "It isn't exactly approved of…this union of Good and Evil."

"For the time being our mission is to find Kira and kill him." Lawliet grinned, his thumb to his lips, "And I know where he is living at the moment."

"We need proof that he is 100% Kira." Matt said.

"I say we kill him and see what happens." Mello smirked.

"No."

"Fine."

Silence filled the room as the group eyeballed the two extremes of good and evil. They looked so normal, so…human.

"So… why does Mello change appearance?" Beyond asked.

"This is my human form, my true form is the black hair and red eyes, with the pentacle tattoo." Mello said.

"But Matt doesn't change other than not needing his goggles." Matsuda pointed out.

"Mello took a while to fully find his form, maybe the same is true for me…I dunno." Matt rested his head on Mello's shoulder.

"So, what is the plan?" Lawliet asked.

"We travel to Germany." Matt spoke.

"Germany? Why?" The group asked in shock.

"To meet my father. I need questions answered and the only way he can meet with me in person is in the country I was conceived. He can't seem to meet me any other way." Mello's face was cold.

"After that…we go back to Ireland." Matt smiled.

"So you can find your roots I suppose?" Naomi grinned.

"Yup. While this is going on…you guys are free to do whatever you like wherever you want. We will contact you once we are done." Mello nodded.

"So you two are going alone?" Near frowned.

"We have to. It isn't safe for you guys to come. We won't be long."

"When are you leaving?" Lawliet asked.

"First thing in the morning. We are taking the family jet, so if you decide to travel you will need to go commercial…hehe." Mello laughed.

"Well, be safe boys." Naomi smiled.

Another silence crept over them and Near stood up. He walked up to Mello and looked him right in the eyes.

"If you get killed…I will find your ghost and make you suffer." The albino walked away.

"And I am the evil one…" Mello shivered.

They all stood up and went off to their separate rooms. Matt closed the bedroom door, encasing the room in the darkness he grew to love.

"Um Mello, shine some light for me, I want to take off my goggles." Matt whispered.

Silence.

"Mells?"

"…"

"Okay not funny."

Suddenly the goggles on his face were ripped away and thrown across the room. Red eyes began to glow just an inch from his face.

"Shit Mello…"

"Mihael… if I am going to embrace this Dark Prince shit…then I will start by going by my real name."

"What if Kira finds out?"

"Let him. I am not scared of the pseudo-God."

Matt grabbed Mello's arms and kissed him feverishly.

"Now now Jeevas, we have an early flight you know. We don't have time for shenanigans." Mello whispered.

"I guess, but the other day was just amazing." Matt purred into the evil one's ear.

"We have a long plane ride in the morning you know." The blonde smiled.

"Hmm…true. Then let's hit the sack; sooner we sleep the sooner we get up right?"

Mello shook his head in the darkness and closed his eyes, "Good night Jeevas."

"Goodnight Keehl."

Mello stripped off his clothes and crawled into bed.

"No fair Mello, you can't tell me no sex and then sleep nude."

"Deal with it."

Matt growled and decided to join Mello in the nude, "Fine."

(-)

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Grah…damn alarm." Mello groaned. "Alright Matt, get up."

"Already up Mello, got us both packed and I am dressed, just waiting on you."

"Damn it Matt, how do you do mornings?"

"I dunno, I'll meet you in the living room ok?"

"Sure."

(-)

Mello finished getting dressed and headed out into the living room where the smell of breakfast clouded his brain. The entire family, complete with significant others, were up and chatting over food

"We wanted to wish you off well." Matsuda smiled behind a bite of pancakes.

Lawliet sat on the couch in his favorite position, "Yeah…with sugary goodness I can't eat."

Mello smiled and started plating his own food, "Sorry bro…but that kinda happens when you die."

They all ate (except for Lawliet) in a comfortable silence. Each bite brought them closer to departure and sadness began to lace the food.

"You guys will come back safe right?" Near poked at the last bits of food.

"Of course." Mello smiled.

"Promise?"

Mello walked around the counter to his strange little brother, "I promise." He knelt down and gave him a big hug.

Despite being just a bit younger than the 21 year old Mello, he was ridiculously short. The brothers forgot that Near was 18 and wasn't a small child, but when he got into his depression, he acted 5.

"I will come back safe, I promise." Mello pulled Near back from their hug and kissed his forehead, "I'll even bring you a gift okay?"

Near nodded and turned into Matsuda's embrace. The others all said their goodbyes and Matt called for a cab. Not wanting to delay the inevitable any longer the pair walked outside to wait for the car. Once the cab arrived they threw their bags in the trunk and drove off.

(-)

Once in the air and alone in the plane Matt asked the question that has been on his mind for some time now, "Who is flying the plane?"

"I actually don't know."

"You what?"

"I don't know. I call Roger to arrange the flight and it's ready…I don't ask."

"Um…"

"Well no point in sitting up here for the whole damned flight… I am heading back to my room if you want to join me you are most welcome." Mello purred as he swayed his hips on the short walk to his cabin.

Matt jumped up and followed.

(-) (Sorry no lemon this chappy, but I promise you'll get another one before it's over.)

"Kids, prepare for descent." Watari's voice called over the speakers.

"Matt, wake up we need to go take our seats." Mello nudged the sleeping redhead.

"No, I don't wanna, my ass hurts."

"I don't care, get up." Mello got up and slid his tight leather pants back on.

Matt picked himself up and got dressed. Once clothed they walked over to their seats and buckled in. The landing was smooth and they gathered their bags and exited the craft. A limo waited for them on the tarmac.

"A limo Mello?'

"Yeah why not? We are royalty aren't we."

Matt rolled his eyes from behind his goggles and sighed, "Fine."

They drove to their hotel and Mello dropped his bag in the room, "Okay let's go."

"Go, we just got here." Matt complained.

"We are taking the train to Baumholder. I was born there according to the only record I could find at the first orphanage I was at."

To Matt's dismay they got into the limo again and rode to the train station. The ride wasn't long and they arrived in just enough time to keep Matt from wanting to get freaky in the bathroom. As Mello stepped off the train his whole body shivered.

"Cold?" Matt smiled

"No."

They walked quietly though the station and up the steps into the city. Busy German folk hustled through their evening not paying any attention to Mello or Matt. The blonde closed his eyes and bowed his head for a moment.

"This way." He pulled Matt's arm.

"Are we going to site see while we are here?"

"No. I want to leave here as soon as possible." Mello growled.

They turned a corner and found a huge church with the cross broken off the top. Slowly they pushed the great wooden doors open and found the condemned building to be falling apart on the inside as well. Most of the pews were rotted or broken, the podium was in a heap on the ground. Windows were shattered and the carpeting was deteriorated.

"Sit over there and don't say anything." Mello ordered.

Matt nodded and sat where he was told.

The blonde made his way to where the alter once stood proudly, but was now a dilapidated pile of rubble. Mello knelt down as he removed his shirt.

"Father, I have come to you as asked." Mello called out toward the floor.

Matt suddenly felt uncomfortable and queasy.

A dark smoke circled around the alter and thickened in front of the kneeling Mello.

"Stand my son." A deep voice spoke.

The smoke began to clear and Mello rose to his feet. In front of the blonde stood a figure of about the same height, dressed to the nines in a fine suit and polished shoes, Satan himself stood in the old abandoned church.

"You have done well son. Banished ghosts to Hell without even thinking about it; your power comes so naturally to you."

"Spare me your words of praise, why do you wish to see me?" Mello growled.

Satan stepped forward and placed his hands on each of his son's shoulders, "You resent me now, but once you come into knowing who and what you truly are, you will come to love me. Since you came of your own free will I will not be breaking the promise I made to your mother. I swore not to force your power upon you. I will give you the rest of your strength and abilities today. You will need them to conquer Kira."

"What abilities?"

"You will see. Embrace me."

Hesitantly Mello hugged the dark man and his breath felt like it was being ripped from his lungs. Blonde hair darkened to the ebony black, blue eyes sizzled away to reveal red. Slowly red lines began to trace over Mello's back. Blood dripped and flowed from the lines as if they were cuts. His whole body trembled in pain in the evil embrace of his father.

Matt stood up wanting to help his friend, but Satan glared at him and spoke, "Hold your ground son of Christ."

The cuts began to scar and revealed what looked like wings scarred into the flesh. The scars turned black and the blood dried where it stained his back. Satan took a step back, releasing Mello.

"Mihael, look at me."

Mello raised his head to look into the fire red eyes of his father.

"Look inside yourself and feel your power, you will know what to do with it. Make me proud."

Tears seemed to well up in the corners of Mello's eyes. The knowledge and power infused in him now made him realize his fate, his destiny, his next course of action.

Mihael took a step forward to his father and smiled, "I will come to love you one day. But not before I kill you."

He brought his right hand to Satan's chest and rested it against the soft fabric of the suit, "Thank you."

He bowed his head and closed his eyes, a blast of black flames engulfed Satan and with a painless expression he whispered, "Goodbye son."

The church quickly broke out in flames as Satan burned to a pile of ashes. Mello turned to Matt and pointed to the door. They both ran out of the burning church, stopping only to look back at the destruction.

"So what just happened?" Matt whispered.

"I just killed my own father with his own power."

"So what does that mean for you?"

"I am no longer the Dark Prince."

"Hmm…well Dark Lord, I say we head to Ireland." Matt smiled.

"Yes, but first I need a drink… and a gift for Near." Mello smiled.

"So if you are the Father of Lies…does that mean you are going to start lying to me?"

"No Mail."

"What if that was a lie?"

"Oh shut up.

(-)

They walked to a tavern on the outskirts of town after Mello returned his hair and eyes to normal. Sitting at the bar the tender poured them both a pint of some native beer. A man ran in to the bar all in a panic.

"Der Mond ist rot!"

The others in the bar except Matt and Mello ran to the window.

"What did he say?" Matt asked.

"He said the moon is red."

"Die Kirche brennt, hat der Satan kommt." The man shouted as he pointed to the moon.

"What?" Matt whispered.

"He said the church is burning, Satan has come."

"What does the church burning have to do with anything?"

One of the men started to cross himself and say a prayer in German. Mello's body tensed up and his hair began changing to black. The other men in the tavern noticed the change and began shouting in German.

Mello turned around on his stool , his pentacle in full view, "Prayer will get you nowhere now."

Unable to understand English the men kept shouting and one threw a bottle at him. Just before it hit him it erupted in flames and melted.

"Mello, don't" Matt grabbed his arm.

"The church burns for the return of Lucifer. Sinners be damned, doomed to hell. Find yourselves lost without salvation. You men murdered innocent women, now pay the price." Mello grinned.

The men dropped to their knees, begging, like they understood what was about to happen. Mello stood from his stool and placed a hand on one of the three men's shoulders. The other two just watched.

"Die in the same way as your victims, slowly, mercilessly."

The man he was touching suddenly doubled over in pain, blood began to seep from his skin, eyes, nose, and mouth. Mello brushed his hand along the foreheads of the other two men. A hole appeared over the middle of each of their foreheads and suddenly their skulls blasted open from the back as if shot.

The bar tender stood in disbelief, but calm none the less. Mello returned to his seat to finish his pint.

"What the hell just happened?" Matt gasped.

"Those were bad men, guilty of many crimes. Satan has punished them." The bar tender smiled.

"Why aren't you scared?" Matt looked at the all too calm man.

"No man should fear Satan if clean enough of sin to go to heaven. Though I have sinned, my sins are minor and I have repented." The tender said.

"You are a good man and you shall be granted the journey to see God." Mello nodded with the last sip of his beer.

"So wait…I am confused. Are you evil or not?" Matt asked.

"I am evil, but evil punishes evil. Good does not punish for good doesn't know how. I realized this as I embraced my father. He is an evil man, but his job is good. Of course he doesn't want men to repent and be good, but he cannot take good people. He may try and corrupt those of pure heart and soul, but only those truly destined to hell will buckle to his weight."

"And now it is your job." Matt sighed.

"Yes I can see the sin of every man just as plain as the nose on their face."

Matt swallowed his beer and let out a content sigh, "Well don't tell me mine, I don't wanna know. Let's head into town and get a souvenir and then get some sleep okay?"

"Sounds good." Mello's features returned to normal.

They gave a large sum of money to the bartender and instructed him to call the police as they left. Walking silently through the town they found a small shop that was still open. Inside Mello selected a handmade toy soldier in a red uniform with black pants and boots. He made his purchase and they walked to the hotel. As they passed another church a small old woman sat on a bench outside.

"Lucifer. Have you come to take me?" She cackled.

They stopped and looked at the elder, "Do you deserve to be taken?"

"I have sinned much in my life, of that I am sure."

"Of that I am sure as well, but good must have been done, for you are not one of mine."

"Tell me young Lord, do you hold hatred for the things I have done?"

Mello smiled and knelt down in front of the old woman, "Sister Rachelle, you did only as needed to the boy. He found happiness and joy, even love. A good home was given and lessons learned; letting him go was all that you could do, and for that, you were saved."

She let a small tear run from her eye, "Take my hand Lucifer, I wish to feel what I cannot see."

He carefully took her hand into his and she trembled, "You, the boy."

"I am."

"Then I have done such a wrong. Take me for judgment."

"Judgment has been done sister. You shall not accompany me further." He let go of her hand.

"So you are truly happy?"

"Yes sister."

He stood and walked away with a smirk on his face.

"What just happened Mello?"

"Sister Rachelle will pass on that bench and ascend to heaven."

"I gathered that much…but if she couldn't see how did she know you were there and why did she ask if you are happy?

"You aren't too bright are you? Sister Rachelle is the woman who casted me from my first orphanage. She was stricken with blindness, but her soul can sense evil from a mile away, she knew it was me once I touched her."

"Okay…that is just weird…can we get to the hotel now…please?" Matt begged

"Sure…let's head back." Mello ruffled his hair.

They made it to the hotel and Mello plopped down on his stomach on the bed.

"Mihael?"

"Hn?"

"I don't know what I am even looking for when we go to Ireland. You knew exactly where to go…and what to do… I don't"

"Lay down." Mello pointed to the space next to him.

Matt laid on his back and looked nervously at the blonde, "What are you going to do?"

"Test one of my new powers." Mello smiled as he brought himself up over Matt.

He pressed their foreheads together and whispered quietly a few words in a language Matt didn't recognize.

Matt began to drift into a sleep-like state, "Look around."

Matt sat up and was alone in a gorgeous cathedral, "Mihael?"

The silence rang through his head. He walked over to a large statue of Jesus, tears of blood poured down the face.

"Blood?"

"Yes blood." A voice came from behind.

A man in a white toga was standing in the aisle Matt had just been in.

"Who are you?"

"Surely you know what God looks like."

"Well yeah, but I figured it was an image used to give a face to a name."

"Yes, I stopped wearing a Toga when they invented jeans, I like to keep up with the times you know." The man with a long white heard suddenly wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Woah…so are you really God?"

"Yes."

"Huh."

"You are face to face with God and all you can say is huh?" The older man looked disturbed.

"Sorry, I just, well…I never really believed in you much. I know that I am a descendent of Jesus and all, but…I dunno. I really didn't believe any of it until Mello…"

"Until the Prince of Darkness became Lord of the Flies?"

"Yeah."

"Well son, Mello is a good kid, but he is evil through and through…if that makes any sense. He is now my arch rival so to say and will stop at nothing to win in the battle of souls come the end. However I will not be here to see the final tally."

"What why not?"

"Much as Satan has retired, I too am bored with my existence and wish to retire."

"Wait…retire? Can you do that?"

"I am God…I can do whatever I want."

"That just seems so…I don't know…human."

"True, but as my creations I watched you and enjoyed the developments, now I wish to enjoy a life as human and allow myself to die."

"I see. So…what does that have to do with me?"

"You Mail Jeevas are the metaphorical heir to the throne. As the son of my son that makes you my grandchild and since Jesus is already dead he can't do it so it leaves y-..."

"Wait wait wait… I knew I was a descendent, but son?"

"Yes. Just as Satan found a woman he loved so did Jesus. The man that Satan took from you was not your biological father. The irony of it all was that the woman had an affair with Jesus and became pregnant. I know sin and what not, but to make mistakes is to be human. I am far more lenient than most give me credit for. Anyway…Jesus returned to my kingdom when he learned of your conception and the affair. She had to carry the burden of sin, and did so with grace. Your stand-in father raised you, but sold his soul to Satan after the Dark Lord made a proposition to protect you and his wife. He promised to assure their souls to heaven. All that man wanted for you was a good life. What he gave you was much more. The woman who was your mother and your younger brother came to me in heaven and you were spared. Satan is a tricky man and he assured your soul, knowing I would retire at the same time he did. You were told your father died in a search for power, but honestly…Satan was simply removing an unneeded piece of a bigger puzzle. A favor if you will."

"So you killed the man I knew as my father so you could use me in a bigger game?"

"Yes."

"How the fuck is that fair?"

"Life isn't fair child. Besides has your life been bad?"

"No."

"Then what does it matter?"

"What about my family they all had the healing touch and whatever?"

"I let them have those powers so you wouldn't stand out or grow suspicious."

"So what now? Why now?"

"Mankind was an invention, pieces of a game. The game has staled. Lucifer and I both want to die…the only way to do this is to live as mortals and die. Allow our replacements to do as they please."

"So this was just a fucking game? Mankind is nothing more than a reality show to you?"

"Basically yes."

"So why stand against Kira? Why not let him change the game."

"Because that little shit is pissing me off. I am rather fickle you see and when someone breaks my toys I don't like it much."

"I am not actually hearing this…there is no way…this is a joke and I will soon wake up and realize that I am on Punk'd or something."

"Believe what you want. I stand for good and that shall not change, but I cannot continue to be good if I grow bored. It is your duty to step up now and be the master. Find me in the Catholic Cathedral in Dublin. I will transfer my power to you then."

"Wait wait wait!"

"What?"

"You are all for free will and such right?"

"Of course"

"What if I say no?"

"Then you will die."

"What?"

"Well okay I won't kill you, but if you return to the mortal world and not accept my offer you will die in less than a year of a broken heart because as a mortal you cannot stay with Mello. You will end up drinking yourself into oblivion and get in a car crash."

"I can't stay with Mello unless I do what you want?"

"Correct."

"Fine, but unlike you I won't allow myself to fall bored with this game of yours."

"We'll see."

Matt gasped as he woke up. Mello was still holding their heads together.

"Did you find what you needed?"

"Yes, God is a dick."

"I could have told you that."

"No seriously…we are just some game he has outgrown and if I don't step up and start playing the game goes in the trash."

"I knew that."

"Why didn't you say something?" Matt screamed

"Because you have to learn on your own." Mello sighed.

"We need to go to Ireland…Now."

"In the morning."

"No Mello, now."

"Ugh…fine."

Mello called Roger and arranged the flight. No rest for the wicked…

**A/N Okay before you flame me for being all anti-God and whatever, think about it…could you really blame the two deities for getting bored with a game that they have been playing for this long? I mean come on. Even the most devoted gamers grow tired of their games. They want a mortal life and allow new players to take over. Yes I made God a bit of an asshole, but really… anyway. Thanks for reading, next chapter soon.**


	11. A Show of True Power

The two men awoke to the sound of their faces hitting the floor. They had slept through the warning to take their seats and the landing was a bit rough. The flight wasn't long, they were just really tired. Soon they had gathered their bags and a new limo took them to the hotel. Matt threw his bags on the bed and jerked Mello out of the room, into the lobby, through the front door and onto the street.

"Shit Matt slow down." Mello grumbled.

"No…I want one more chance to tell my father what I think of him and I want it now."

Matt continued to drag Mello down a few city blocks until they reached the Cathedral. The angry redhead threw the door open and gasped at the sight. The interior was exactly the same as the dream.

"Where are you?" Matt shouted.

A wisp of white surrounded the men and Mello dropped to his knees in pain, "Bastard."

"Oh you'll be fine." God appeared and laughed.

"So anything else you care to explain to me before we do this?"

"Nope, any more questions?"

"No…I just want you to know that what you have been doing is just wrong."

"In your eyes…yes…in mine, no."

God walked over to the alter and smiled at Matt.

"Come over here and remove your shirt."

"Why do I need my shirt off?"

"Dramatic effect."

Matt pulled his stripped shirt over his head and stood before God.

"Embrace me."

Matt looked back at the writhing Mello, "Will that happen to him if I do this?"

"Nope."

Matt hugged his heavenly father and felt at ease. Slowly bloody lines appeared on his back, forming wings etched in his flesh. Matt began to sob as he let go of God.

"Do you understand now?"

Matt nodded.

"Do what must be done." The older man smiled.

Matt lifted his hand to his father's shoulder and whispered something. A bright flash of white light filled the cathedral and flickered out just as fast. Matt removed his goggles and placed them in his pocket. Mello slowly stood up on shaky legs.

"How come I don't get a cool appearance change like you do?"

"Idiot…you can change your look whenever you want." Mello panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh. So now what?"

"Now? Now we get back to the hotel and hang out. I am hurting real good in here and I want to get some freaking rest. I am jet lagged like no one's business and I am just done." Mello complained.

"Okay boss."

"Hmm God himself calling me boss… I like it."

"Oh hey… I want to do something to show how much I love you, but we can't do it till we get home."

"Well now I am curious." Mello whined

"Then we should get home fast."

"Ugh, fine…"

(-)

Again they were on the plane heading home. They were laying on the bed in Mello's cabin arm in arm, resting.

Mail peppered a few delicate kisses along Mello's jaw.

"Naughty God."

"So punish me Lucifer."

Mello kissed the soft lips of his lover as he rolled on top of him. Matt traced the triangle on his chest and smiled.

"Evil never looked so good."

Mello smirked and began kissing the Holy Man's neck. Light whimpers and moans escaped Matt's throat.

The redhead pushed Mello up a bit, "Change. I want to make love to the real you."

"Yes my Lord…" Mello let a seductive grin grace his features.

Inch by inch the black ate away the blond, the triangle shifted and morphed into the pentacle and his sky blue eyes melted into fiery red. He looked down on his lover and flashed a charming smile.

"Like what you see?"

"Of course."

Mello pressed his lips to Matt's coaxing a gentle moan from him. Matt's hands wrapped around Mello's back and nails dragged back down. Sharp love bites littered God's neck and shoulders.

"Mihael…mmm let me seme tonight." Matt looked into the red, hypnotizing eyes.

"Hmm… convince me and you can."

Matt rolled them over so he was on top. Green eyes closed and soft lips met again. Their tongues began to dance and twist in the warm safety of each other's mouth. The taste on their tongues was erotic and foreign. Was it possible to taste evil? Chocolate still laced the taste, but something else bit on Matt's tongue. His thoughts trailed as hardened flesh restrained only by tight leather pressed against his jean covered legs. Matt kissed down the tattooed chest until he reached the leather laces.

One by one he tugged at the ties until they came free, exposing the neglected erection. He pulled the second skin off of the soft legs and onto the floor. Slowly he kissed up the length from base to tip and circled the head with his tongue.

"Mail…" Mello groaned.

The holy tongue dipped into Mello's wet slit and tasted the salty precum. Satanic hips bucked up into the ministrations. Gently and teasingly Matt began to suck on just the very tip, swirling his tongue and drawing out the torture.

"Damn it Mail! Fucking tease."

He smiled into his work as he took more into his hot cavern. Sucking and licking, nibbling, and tugging made Mello squirm and writhe. The tattoo began to glow and his eyes were shining a crimson red. Mello's nails dug into the back of Matt's head, tugging on hair and making his scalp bleed.

Finally the redhead began to bob as he sucked, bringing Lucifer's hips into uncontrolled bucking. Matt was holding on for dear life, but wouldn't stop the pleasure.

Mello brought his hands onto either side of his head pressing hard into the mattress and pressed his hips up into the throat of the new God.

"Mail…I-" Mello cried out.

White spots danced through his vision and the fire burning deep in her belly bubbled up and into his groin. Mello came with a mind blowing force, hitting the back of Mail's throat. He collapsed back onto the bed in a heap of exhaustion.

"Now may I seme?"

Mello just nodded.

"Good." He stood up and removed his pants, letting them join the leather ones on the floor.

Matt brought his kisses down to the exhausted sac of his lover, kissing and sucking. A forceful tongue found its way to the tight ring of muscles that hid Mello's pleasure.

"Nng, God…" Mello moaned.

The soft pink tongue darted and twisted, flicked and licked in and out of the resisting muscles.

"Ahh…Mail…" His hips began to buck around.

The deity of good brought his fingers to the Dark Lord's mouth. The ruler of the underworld sucked feverishly on the digits, getting them wet and slick.

Matt brought his hand back down and slid the first digit into his lover.

"Mmmm…" Mello moaned.

Matt used his free hand to start stroking the reawakening erection back to life. Another finger joined the first, sending the volume of moans up even more.

"Yes…aahhh…more."

The third finger joined the others, forcing a wince from the Devil. He bucked his ass into the intruding digits. The fingers hooked just right and nailed Mello's aching prostate.

"Shit! Fuck yes…Mail…there."

With a quick jerk Mail pulled his fingers free of the tight confines. He rose to his knees and settled carefully between Mello's legs. Lowering his lips to the other's he kissed him deeply as he thrust his cock into him.

"Ahhh…Mail!' He half screamed from pain. Matt continued to kiss him until he could adjust to the intrusion.

Once Mello's heart stopped racing he nodded and Mail began a slow rhythm. Mihael grabbed handfuls of red hair and wrapped his legs around Matt's waist. Mail pulled Mello up and sat back so Mello was in his lap. The ebony haired man bounced lightly on the other's cock, moaning and scratching at the other's back.

Green eyes met red again as they stayed locked in each other's passion filled gaze. Their lips locked together and tongues danced in an intimate tango. Mello felt a calloused hand wrap around his abandoned need. With two or three strong strokes the bubbling in his stomach boiled over again. Tight muscles pulled at Matt with each thrust up. Mello broke their kiss and called out Mail's name to the heavens. As his seed erupted from him a spray of blood came from his back and large black feathered wings shot from his flesh. Matt was too far gone to notice and he filled his Satanic lover with his own pleasure. Pure white wings jetted from him and they were enveloped between pairs of feathery wings.

Opening their eyes, shock crossed their features, both unaware of their own newest development.

"You…uh…" Mello panted.

Matt rolled his shoulders and the large appendages spread out to touch the walls of the cabin. Mello looked back over his shoulder to his new additions.

"Hmm…that explains the weird scars." Matt laughed.

They sat connected, legs wrapped around each other, wings sealing them off from the world gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you Mail Jeevas." Satan whispered in the silence.

"I love you Mihael Keehl."

(-)

The plane landed and the two men smiled at each other, wings gone and features normal.

"After you Lord of Flies." Matt bowed his head, stretching his arm to the door.

As the blonde exited the plane his brothers watched him descend the stairs.

"Mello!" Near shouted, running toward him.

As the Devil man reached the bottom step his youngest brother tackled him with a crippling hug.

"I'm glad you're home." The white haired man smiled.

"I told you I would be back soon." The older reassured.

Matt stepped down the stairs and Lawliet did a double take.

"Holy shit…you're God." The ghost appeared next to him.

"Yeah. How'd ya guess?" Matt laughed.

"Your soul is…I don't even know, but damn…I always knew my brother was the Devil, but you…you are God…and you two fucked didn't you?"

"Lawliet, a little personal eh?" Mello barked.

" Sorry, it is written all over your faces…"

They walked to the van and loaded up. Matsuda was in the driver seat and he smiled back to the brothers and his own and started up to the house.

As they walked in Naomi had dinner ready and was setting the table.

"Why does everything feel so damn right?" Mello asked aloud.

"Because…tonight we enjoy family, tomorrow we kill Kira." Matt said.

They began to explain the events of the last few days over the meal Naomi prepared. Beyond's eyes were wider than usual and Lawliet hovered over the table, listening intently. Matt added that he had a surprise for Mello and everyone else as well.

"What you gonna propose? Can God marry Satan?" Matsuda jested.

Once the meal was complete and the dishes placed in the sink they gathered in the living room. Everyone sat on the couch except Matt.

"Lawliet I need to borrow you." The redhead said to the ghost.

The apparition floated over to Matt with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you gonna do? Make him disappear?" Mello joked.

"No…better. Mello you demonstrated your power in Germany, now it is my turn."

Matt set his hands on the shoulders of the ghostly brother and closed his eyes. When he reopened his eyes they were glowing a bright white, the glow encompassed them both and became so bright the others had to look away. Mello's devilish heart began to race and pain racked his bones. Despite the pain of the holy event he bared with it and tried to watch.

As the audience looked back with the glow fading away. Matt smiled at the brother before him. His skin tone was a healthy pink and his hair an ebony black. He looked tangible…real…

Beyond jumped up and hugged his brother, "You..are you alive again?"

Near was frozen on the couch and Mello tried to speak. Lawliet looked at himself and placed his hand over his heart. He felt the thumping in his chest and fell to his knees. He was alive.

Mello and Near tackled the other two and tears poured from all the eyes in the room.

Matsuda walked up to his brother and hugged him tight, "Thank you little bro, I haven't seen Near that happy in a while."

Matt smiled as he watched the brothers poking and hugging their newly revived brother. Naomi was sitting on the couch sobbing from happiness and everything just seemed to feel like home for the redheaded adopted man.

"Matsuda?"

"Huh Matty?"

"I love you. I don't think I ever said that enough."

"Ah kiddo, I love you too."

Mello finally had cried himself out and laid on the floor. Matt joined him and the others all curled up with their partners, the four brothers all made sure they were in some way connected, holding a hand here or touching a foot there. They were afraid to fall asleep, fearing waking up would reveal this all a dream. One by one the mass of tear-stained flesh began to fall asleep. Today had ended so well, but tomorrow was too close for comfort.

**A/N Yes Lawliet is alive….yes I gave you a lemon…yes I am amazing…tehee…I think one or two more will end this bad boy… Please review…I need the motivation to finish this story…I am at the point where I know where to go, but I don't want to. I really don't want this story to end…I am very selfish…**


	12. Storming the stronghold

_Ding-dong Ding-dong Ding-dong _The doorbell was pushed repeatedly.

Lawliet sat up and stretched his arms, smiling at the ability to feel his arms again. Scratching his shoulder he stood up and went to the door. Before him was a large box addressed to Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas.

"Hey…Who the hell are Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas?" The raven-haired man inquired as he brought the box into the cluster of sleeping bodies.

Mello opened one blue eye, "What?"

"There was a package on the doorstep addressed to Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas."

"Who is it from?" Matt sat up.

"Um….the return address says…take a guess you arrogant ass."

"Oh it's from the last God and Satan…bring it here." Mello laughed.

"So who is Mihael and Mail?"

"Well now that it's out there…I am Mihael…he is Mail.." Mello ruffled the redhead's hair.

"Oh…I see."

The box was heavy, but not too heavy as Lawliet placed it in front of the lovers. The blonde tore open the flap and dumped the packing peanuts onto the floor. Four books fell out with it. Two had a cross on it the other two had pentacles on them. Mello reached for the ones with crosses, but the book burned his hand as he touched it.

"Shit! Ah damn these must be yours." He glared at the books.

Matt grabbed his and Mello took his own.

"What the hell? One is a rule book the other is a strategy guide." Matt laughed.

Mello opened the rule book, "Rule #1: The game is not over until Armegeddon (A.K.A Mass Exodus) is declared and accepted by both parties."

"They weren't joking when they said it was a game, did they." Matt laughed and read the next rule from his own book, "Rule #2: At no time may either party commit an action resulting in Mass Exodus (30% or more) of souls without reaching an agreement with the other party. Breaking of this rule will result in the souls going to the other party."

Mello read next, "Rule #3: At no time may either party be present in the opposing party's realm. Failure to uphold this rule will result in 1%/hour of currently living souls going to the opposing party upon death."

Matt laughed, "Rule #4: If the parties wish to meet in person the meeting must take place in any realm other than their own or the opposing party's unless willing to accept the penalty of Rule #3."

"Rule #5: No party may directly influence a person by simply touching them, influences may be left in the mortal realm as needed, but direct contact is forbidden. Breaking of this rule will result in a 2% penalty of currently living souls." Mello rolled his eyes…

"Rule #6: This is a two player game only, inclusion of new players must first be done by eliminating one or both existing players."

"Rule#7: The only players allowed to substitute are direct blood heirs of the current players. Breaking of this rule will result in immediate death of the new player and reinstatement of the previous player."

"Rule #8: A direct heir means a blood son or daughter."

"Rule #9: Upon appointing of new parties the new players must visit their own realms within 48 hours of assuming office. Breaking of this rule will result in Armageddon"

Mello slammed his book shut, "I don't have time for this shit…I don't know how to get there anyway."

"Look in the strategy guide." Beyond yawned.

Mello opened the thicker book and read out loud, "To visit your realm, Dark Lord, close your eyes and picture a black flame. To return to the Mortal realm close your eyes and picture a tree. Okay that sounds easy enough."

Mello closed his eyes and suddenly vanished in a puff of black smoke.

He reappeared in front of a large black castle on a cliff surrounded by fire and what looks like solid lava rock.

"Ok…seriously what the fuck?" Mello spun around.

Behind him stood a large red demon with a single horn on the center of his head. He looked like a big ogre or something.

"Hello Dark Lord Lucifer." The red ogre-man knelt down.

"Um…hi?" The now black haired, red eyed, Mello smiled.

"Welcome to your home, sir. I am Bob, your personal assistant."

"Bob? There is a Demon Ogre man named Bob…who is my personal assistant in Hell?"

"Correct sir."

"I have lost my fucking mind." Mello shook his head.

"No sir, you are outside of your castle in Hell." Bob smiled a fang filled smile.

"Right, so does that complete my obligation of visiting in 48 hours?"

"Yes sir, you are now free to do as you please."

"Okay great." Mello closed his eyes and reappeared in the spot on the floor in his house on Earth.

"Um…that was too fucking weird." Mello grimaced.

"Hmm my turn." Matt closed his eyes and blinked out.

The redhead appeared to be standing on a cloud with a big white castle in front of him. He scratched his head and looked around before being met by a tall man with white wings, black hair, and a bright gold halo over his head.

"Welcome to Heaven my Lord." The angel –man knelt down.

"Um…ok." Matt couldn't find words.

"I am Steve. I am your personal assistant."

"Steve…okay…I have a personal assistant named Steve the Angel.."

"Actually sir my full name is Steve Jones, but Steve the Angel works."

"Uh huh…I am gonna go back to Earth now…okay?"

"Spot on sir."

Matt closed his eyes and appeared back at the house.

"Ok…I have a personal assistant named Steve." Matt chuckled.

"Bob…I have a Bob." Mello shook his head.

"What else in in these stupid guide books?" Matt thumbed through it.

"Let's see, How to use your powers, How to summon Demons, How to…how to seduce your enemy…really? Don't need a guide for that…How to create fire and brimstone." Mello blushed slightly.

"Um…How to use your powers, yeah, How to summon angels, um…yeah same as yours." Matt blushed too.

"Well…um…Kira…Let's go kill him eh?" Lawliet laughed.

Mello looked up at his brother and smiled, "Good to see you alive bro."

"Good to be alive…"

The remaining sleeping people began to stir and they all stretched and wiped sleep from their eyes. One by one the groggy family got up and headed for showers and clothes.

(-)

Finally ready to go they stood in their combat gear with weapons strapped on every inch they could strap them. This was war; the third attempted player must be eliminated. This was going to be fun.

"So here is the plan. I discovered while thumbing through my books that I have the ability to give special powers to people as I see fit. So Lawliet…since you mastered possession and ghostly matters I am going to allow you those abilities in life." Mello grinned, touching his brother's warm shoulder.

"Sweet, what do I do with those powers?" Lawliet giggled as he shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"As a ghost you could teleport and become invisible and what not. I want you to go to Japan and find someone close to your wonderful boyfriend, possess them and gather intel."

"Ghosts can't get near him."

"You are not a ghost anymore remember?'

"Oh…yeah…I can eat cookies again…" He shoved two more into his face.

"Silly Panda…" Near laughed.

"Now while the rest of us are in flight Lawliet will be gathering information. When we arrive in Japan we are going straight to NPA headquarters, which is completely dedicated to Kira support. They stopped opposing him and are working with him through the same computer network used by the great L." Matt smiled.

"Yeah yeah, what can I say, you guys solved ghost mysteries, I solved living…" Lawliet all but choked on his next cookie.

"Slow down…shit…garbage disposal." Mello groaned. "Go find Light!"

"Right!" Lawliet faded from view.

"Anyway…" Lawliet appeared and grabbed another cookie before vanishing again. "Stupid Panda…anyway…once we are flying over Japan, the National Air Force is going to escort us to a secret landing facility just outside Tokyo so Kira can't find us with Radar. The military still opposes that false God and is going to aide us as needed."

"Right, now remember that ghosts will be guarding Kira. Near that is where you come in. You will channel all of the ghosts away from the building and using this device to destroy them." Matt said handing him a gun.

"A gun?" Near scoffed, "They are already dead."

"That isn't an ordinary gun. That gun fires beams of energy that will destroy the ghosts on contact…so don't worry. Also Beyond, you will now have the ability to channel your crazy as needed and a bit more strength too. You will handle the Kira supporters and human guards."

"Sweet." The raven man grinned.

"Naomi, you get a ghost gun too."

"What about me little bro?" Matsuda asked.

"You will drive the technovan."

"Oh come on…I never get to do anything cool."

"Because you will run away…" Mello growled.

"Oh well yeah, but still." He grumbled.

"Anyway… we are heading to the airport now, this will be dangerous so please be careful." Matt sighed.

"Before we go…I want to do something…" Mello smiled.

Lawliet appeared, "Who summoned me?"

"I did…we need to do our thing. Everyone join hands." Mello shot a grin at his brothers.

"Wow, Mello is going to allow outsiders in the circle?" A voice came from behind the blonde.

The brothers all froze.

Matt turned around and his jaw dropped, "You look just like Watari from those videos."

"That's good, since I am him." The ghostly man smiled.

Mello and the brothers looked at him and couldn't move.

"How are you here?" Matt asked what was on everyone's mind.

"I was killed by the Death Note." The old ghost frowned.

Mello suddenly growled, "I knew it."

"I didn't want to send my boys into a psycho rampage so I didn't come to any of you, but since you finally seemed to grow up a little…seeing as how one of my boys is now Lucifer…heh…anyway…I am here…"

"Where have you been?" Beyond asked.

"Who do you think has been flying your plane?" Watari pulled a pilots cap from thin air and plopped in on his head.

"Are you fucking serious?" Near screamed.

Everyone looked at the normally quiet boy.

"I have cried myself to sleep for almost a year so you could fly an airplane?" The albino was furious.

"Calm down son. Matsuda has been taking good care of you and you don't need me to coddle you. You have grown up a lot and I am very proud of you.

"Okay…um I have a psycho God to follow can we wrap this up…" Lawliet smiled.

"Oh shut up… Why aren't you surprised to see Dad?" Beyond snapped.

"Because when I was a ghost I saw him and he asked me not to say anything."

The other three brother's glared at him.

"Anyway…can we move on please?" Mello fumed.

Everyone, incuding Watari joined in the circle and bowed their heads.

Mello said, "For father and family."

Everyone repeated, "For father and family."

Watari looked like he would cry, but didn't as he smiled to the circle, "Thank you. My wonderful boys have such wonderful companions and are making me proud."

"We missed you Dad." Beyond said.

"I know son, but I am here now. Please go defeat that horrible Light and end this mindless genocide."

Lawliet vanished again and the others scrambled to get their gear loaded into the van.

Watari vanished and appeared in the cockpit of the plane.

(-)

Mello sat on the plane's wing while it was flying over the Pacific. Now that he had all these cool new powers he found new places to think.

Matt appeared next to him, "You okay?"

"If I had known that my father was watching me this whole time I don't think I would have accepted the offer from my birth father."

"Nonsense. He said he was proud of you. Remember you are evil, but for good reasons."

"But I am evil none the less."

"Mihael."

The blonde looked at his lover, "What."

"Just shut up. It isn't like you to be like this. What did I tell you when I became your boyfriend? Huh? Forget about that?"

"I am trying damn it! I haven't accepted the fact he was dead and then I see him as a ghost! I am a bit confused you know!"

"I know. Just…calm down would ya. Gees."

"Calm down?" Mello growled as he shot a fireball into the sky, "I don't know how to calm down!"

Matt put his hands on Mello's arms, "I love you."

Mello's expression went blank, "I know. I love you too."

Beyond watched as the two deities stood on the wing and sighed, "A normal life…do I ask for too much?"

"Yes dear, you do." Naomi rubbed the back of his head.

Lawliet appeared in the main cabin where Near and Matsuda were playing video games, "Where is Mello?"

"On the wing fighting with Matt." Near said as he smashed some buttons on the controller.

"Right, cause that is totally normal…" Lawliet disappeared.

He reappeared on the wing and tapped Mello's shoulder, "Um Mels?"

The two looked at the reborn ghost.

"Light is 100% Kira. However…he is pretty well guarded. Most of the guards are ghosts, but there are a few Shinigamis."

"Shinigamis? Don't they work for me?" Mello asked.

"Yes and No, they are like reapers and kill mortals whether they are good or bad, but usually they live in an arm of hell." Lawliet explained.

"So they should answer to me right?"

"Maybe."

"Well it's worth a shot." Matt poked Mello in the ribs.

Suddenly a jet flew up next to them, it was the Japanese Air force, "We must be close."

The boys appeared inside and waited for the escort to usher them to the ground. They fastened their seat belts and sat quietly as the plane landed.

"Mello, remember we agreed to do this quickly and humanely." Matt smiled.

"I know, I want to torture him, but I won't."

(-)

The group stood outside of the NPA headquarters. Inside was Yagami Light, Kira mastermind and the thorn in their side. Mello was going to be the one to kill him, he knew it.

"I am going in, the rest of you gather anything that could be considered dangerous, Death Notes, whatever. Near call the ghosts out."

"Right." Near said as he sat on the sidewalk.

Shouting came from their right.

"Beyond, Naomi. All you." Matt pointed to the rioting supporters storming them.

Matt and Mello disappeared and appeared in the lobby of the building. The building was very quiet and eerie. They disappeared and reappeared in the next floor up.

"Why can't either of us focus on him?" Mello growled.

"I don't know, he is here…I know it."

They ran room to room, coming up empty. Jumping up another level they continued to find nothing. The 15 story building proved to hide Light too well and they just kept looking. Finally reaching the top the rooms were empty.

"Damn it! Where is he? Lawliet!" Mello raged.

Lawliet appeared, "Yeah?"

"Where is that bastard?"

"He was right here I don't know."

Suddenly a blank wall to their right was lit up by a projector. A black L written in a gothic text appeared.

Speakers rang out a scratching voice, "Foolish Gods… You thought you could just waltz on in here and kill me. I am playing by my own rules now. The Shinigami rules. Did you know that if you take enough lives with the Death Note you become a Shinigami? Haha…I did. Now the two games join together and become one. I will prove who the greater God is…"

"Damn it!" Matt spit.

"Oh come now, don't be sore losers, look out the window."

Mello looked down and saw the melee on the street. His team was becoming outnumbered and even Berserker Beyond was struggling to keep up.

"Rule with fear… the people respond…"

Mello balled his fists and punched the window sending shattering glass everywhere, "Rule with power and the people crumble."

He launched himself from the window, plummeting to the ground below. Matt looked down and watched as the concrete shattered where the Devil landed. A fire ball surrounded the now dark haired Mello. The smell of charred flesh wafted into the air and the supporters continued to run into the inferno.

"They are like drones…" Matt whispered.

"They will do anything for me." The voice rang through the building.

Matt leaped from the ledge and landed next to the flaming deity, "Mello we need to leave and regroup…they won't stop and we are wasting time."

"Let them burn!" Mello was so infuriated he sent a blast of black flame to the building.

Windows shot out and steel melted.

"I will destroy everything until I find him." Mello swore.

"You can't Mello…the rules." Matt said.

"FUCK THE RULES!" Mello screamed as the building began to collapse. "Fuck the fucking rules and fuck this fucking game! I have the power to end this and I will one way or another!"

Mello vanished and Matt shouted to Beyond, "Get out of here now!"

Quickly the remaining crew loaded up the van and sped off as the twisted steel and glass began to rain down onto the street.

Mello hovered high above Tokyo, glowing a menacing black. "Stay away from me God."

"Mihael."

"I will destroy every last human life if I have to. I will find Yagami, and I will have his head on a platter."

"Mello I know you want this, but killing everyone in the process isn't the answer."

"I don't care about good and evil anymore Mail…I am evil…Satan told me I would be the one to kill the fucker and I will do it… one way or another. I have enough power at my disposal to end him."

Matt swallowed hard. He knew nothing he could say would stop Lucifer himself from being what he was designed to be. The only choice he had was to quickly find Kira and stop him. Hopefully innocent lives could be saved if he acted quickly. His lover was now his rival and Time was his enemy.

**A/N Huh…I like where this ended up going…teehee…Really I wing this shit…Reviews please!**


	13. The Gift of Resolution

Matt looked around for anything, an idea, a clue, a stroke of genius, hell even something lucky would work. He ran over to where the technovan was now parked with the rest of the crew inside.

"Matt what do we do?" Beyond asked.

"I don't know, but just stay away from him for right now. We need to find Light…" Matt growled.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted one of the cameras he had in the van, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Near asked.

"If we can't find him we will just have to bring him to us." Matt almost shouted as he jumped into the van and started collecting tools.

"What are you talking about Matt?" Matsuda asked.

"A broadcast…I'll hack the T.V network and broadcast…send him a message…he'll come." Matt beamed, running from the van with arms full of wires and equipment.

Mello went from building to building blowing out windows and setting them on fire. Once the camera was set up Matt started typing into his arm computer.

"Alright. I'm in. Now…." Turns the camera on and points it to Mello's rampage. "Kira! Innocent lives are being taken. All your work is being undone by one man. We call to you to stop him. Save us Kira."

Matt dramatically dropped the camera mainly for effect and to kill the feed. Now they wait… Matt vanished and appeared next to Mello.

"Stay away from me." The dark man growled.

"Mihael…listen…Kira is coming…he will be here…right here…any minute." Matt said slowly and calmly.

Mello glanced over his shoulder and shot an angry red gaze, "He has 1 minute."

"I won't need that long." A voice came from the edge of the building.

Both deities looked at the pseudo God and glared.

"I can't allow you to keep killing undeserving innocent souls Mello. That just defiles the point. Let's test my new powers shall we?" Light grinned.

Large black and purple wings shot from his back and he took off toward Mello. Matt jumped back as the tackle contacted and they tumbled across the roof. Mello pinned Light down by his throat and started punching him in the face.

Light laughed, "Fool!"

Mello suddenly flew off of him, forced by a blast from Light. Satan's monstrous black wings erupted from his back and he just grinned.

"You are the fool Light." His voice was as soft as velvet.

Light stood up and charged him again. Mello leaped off the roof and free fell toward the ground. The shinigami followed behind him. Matt looked over the edge and watched. He wanted to step in, but this was what Mello wanted, he wanted to destroy the one person who he truly hated.

Mello slammed Light into a window. They grappled as they slid across the floor into the building, glass shattering around them with each supersonic punch that landed. The building shook as the steel beams fought to support the force of each blow. Mello slammed Light into a window forcing them both out and tumbling back down the skyscraper. Lucifer shoved his hand into Light's chest, rocketing him into the ground.

Mello panted as he hovered over the dust cloud that formed when the sidewalk shattered. Laughing reverberated through the rubble and Light stood up from the shattered rocks.

"That all you got?" He called up to the ruler of Hell.

Slowly Mello lowered himself to the ground and glared at him, "No. Want more?"

"No, I want you to die!" Light fired a blast at Mello, sending him into a parked car.

"Ha!" Mello shouted as he charged Light and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw.

Light stumbled to the ground and looked up at him. Then he kicked his leg out and tried to sweep Mello off his feet. Mello jumped into a back flip and landed with a grin.

Back on the roof Matt had an ingenious idea and vanished. Mello swung a punch at Light that he dodged as Matt appeared next to him.

"Stay out of this Mail!" Mello growled.

"I am, but listen to me…the book." Matt grinned.

Mello looked at him and quirked a brow, "What about it."

"Mello…the rules…think about 'em ok?" Matt vanished again, appearing net to the technovan.

"Are they ever gonna stop fighting?" Naomi asked, her hand over her mouth as she watched more broken pieces of sidewalk go flying.

"I think so." Matt smiled.

Suddenly Mello smashed into the side of the van. He forced himself up and stumbled to the ground.

"What's the matter Mello? Gonna give up?" Light walked through the dust and smoke to the van.

"Yes." Mello growled.

"Hmm…about time." Light smiled.

Mello stood shakily, "I can't keep breaking the rules. Lives are at stake."

"I'm glad you understand the value of rules. Now let me kill you and we will all go about our days." Light folded his arms across his chest.

"Before you do that, I have an offer for you." Mello took an uneasy step forward.

"What is that?"

"Take my powers and truly rule this world and rid it of evil, something I can't do properly." Mello looked at the ground.

"Hmm, that sounds like a splendid idea." Light approached Mello, "It makes me happy to see you attempt to repent."

Mello smiled and stood up as straight as he could, "Embrace me. You will have my powers."

Light grinned and pulled Mello into a strong hug. Mello focused his power into the man he hated with every fiber of his being.

"Mello what the fuck are you do-" Lawliet shouted.

Matt put his hand on his shoulder and smiled, "its ok. This has to be done."

Light's body shook as he stepped back from the once again blonde Mello, who collapsed onto the ground, straining to breathe. The Shinigami laughed hysterically.

"I will rule these pathetic excuses for humans and weed the world of all sin!" Light cackled.

"No, you won't." Matt smiled as he knelt next to the now mortal Mello.

"You're next God." Light laughed.

"Oh holy shit…you are a genius! Rule #7!" Beyond blinked as he patted Lawliet's shoulder.

"Rule what?" Light sneered.

Mello coughed, "Rule number 7…I won't spell it out for ya, but…say goodbye."

Light laughed and kicked his foot into Mello's chest, pinning him to the ground, "You are the last who can be mocking me. Your life will be over before the fires are even put out."

Yagami pulled the Death Note from his shirt and opened it. Suddenly the book was stripped from his hands and landed in Mello's hands.

"Hello Dark Prince." Ryuk grinned. "Would you like the honor?"

Mello sat up and grinned, "Of course I would."

Light glared at him and scrambled to grab the note. Ryuk grabbed his throat and lifted him off the ground.

Mello pricked his finger against a knife blade from his belt and began to smear the blood, writing Light's name.

"NO!" Light screamed, kicking his feet. "You said you would be the one Ryuk. This can't happen! I am GOD!"

"No Light, I am." Mail glared as he helped Mello up.

"And you are dead!" Mello spat.

The pain of his oncoming heart attack started ripping through his chest, "NO!"

Ryuk set him down and he collapsed to his knees, "This isn't happening."

Mail helped Mihael to sit down on the curb as they watched the man writhe in pain. The screams became silence and his body fell limp. Suddenly Mihael gasped and doubled over.

"Mello!" The group ran over.

Matt threw up a hand and shook his head, "It's ok"

Mello's chest heaved and he sat up, his hair flashing back to black and his eyes stained to red.

"But…how?" Matsuda blinked.

"Rule #7…only blood heirs may receive the powers of the deities, all others shall die and the previous deity will be reinstated." Mello laughed. "Thanks for reminding me Mail."

Matt hugged him tight, "Can we please go home now?"

"I think that is the best idea you have had all day." Mello fell limp into his lover's arms.

Soon the plane was on the ground, bags were grabbed, and the front door to their home was opened. Matt had to carry the sleeping Satan to the couch and lay him down. He placed a kiss onto his forehead and covered him with a blanket.

Mello slowly opened his red eyes and they faded to their vivid blue, his hair also returning to the familiar blonde, "Mail?"

"Hey, you have been out for some time." The redhead responded.

There was a peaceful silence between the two before the sound of Naomi clearing her throat was heard. They turned and looked at her as she hugged Beyond.

"You know….it's Christmas." She smiled.

Matt laughed, "It is isn't it."

Mello sat up and grabbed Matt tight, "I have all I want for Christmas right here."

Matt turned his head and rested a soft kiss to the pale lips of his lover. There was a peaceful silence that fell over the family before the doorbell rang.

Lawliet answered the door to find a small box on the doorstep. It was addressed to Mello. As the small a package was carried to the ruler of Hell the entire house began to smile. Mello took it and opened it. Watchful eyes kept track of each motion of his fingers. Once the small box was opened a black ring box was pulled from it.

Mello's heart skipped a beat as he opened the lid and revealed a deep black ring with rubies around the band.

"Mihael Keehl?" Matt's voice was confident and strong.

"Mail?" Mello looked at him.

"Mihael Keehl, ruler of Hell, and keeper of my heart…Will you marry me?" Matt moved to his knees and took Mello's hands into his own.

"With God as my witness…yes." Mello grinned.

The blonde grabbed his, now fiancé, and kissed him passionately. His arms wrapped around the redheads neck and he pulled him in as close as he could.

The doorbell rang again….

**A/N Did I just end a whole story on a freaking cliffy? Yes...yes I did. A special thanks to all of those who reviewed...thanks for the threats against my life to finish...lol. Will there be a sequel...hmmmm...guess you'll have to wait and see. Lastly thank you to my family, Trish,Mel,Nessa,Gami, and my beautiful Gir... This story goes out to you guys! Family and Fandom... Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	14. Author's note

Hello all,

First off let me say thank you for those of you who have been following me so faithfully. I have not died I promise. Life has been hell with work and school and writing.

Anyway I want you all to know that I will eventually post a new chapter of this story, but for now it is on hold. The story 'Surrender' was a prototype idea for an original work I am now very deep into. I actually would like to see it be published one day and am working very hard to make it a reality. Thank you again for your continued support.

Wish me luck and hopefully I will have more of your addiction to you soon.

Mihael


	15. Guess who

**Hello boys and girls. So I recently dove back into writing and Paranormal is eating away at my brain. I want to know what you think. Should I continue the Smexy clash of Good and Evil? Write me some reviews and tell me. 5 reviews get the first chapter to the next story. I know you want to know who's at the door.**

**I will continue the story under this publication so no new following will be required. Review this chapter and tell me what you want :)**

**Love,**

**-M**


	16. Return of the Lord and Lies

**A/N Sup everybody. So an update is upon us. First off my girlfriend is no more. Now I has a beautiful boyfriend "ForeverMatt" and a different job while I return to school and try no tto lose my mind. Recently I got back into writing and I am off like a rocket. **

**I'm throwing a lot at yo faces in this, but I promise the ride will rock. Sit back, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**As a reminder I own nothing.**

Everyone turned and looked at the door with questioning expressions. Finally Lawliet opened the door and tilted his head at the two men who stood before him. One man had snow white hair and a long white beard, the other had salt and pepper hair, slicked back and a short black goatee. They both wore sandals and Hawaiian shirts with khaki shorts.

"Good morning Lawliet. A pleasure to see you alive and well." The white haired man spoke.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" L responded.

The two men walked into the house passed the panda man and smiled at Matt and Mello. "Good job boys!" The darker haired man beamed.

"Satan?!" Mello squawked.

"Daniel…but yes…I am former Satan. I'd ask for introductions, but I already know you all." He gleamed.

Matt laughed, "Daniel?"

The former God sighed and spoke, "Well I went with Carl so it's fine."

"Carl?" Mello stifled a laugh.

Daniel snickered and said, "We came by to give you some information and a mission."

"Go on." Matt stood up.

"Well you see with you two about to be wed the game changes a bit. You two probably won't be opposing each other like we did before you. Now we need to explain a bit more on how the game actually works." The former heavenly Father spoke.

Everyone watched in awe at these two men as they all but ignored them while talking to their successors.

"The game is like chess in a way where you need to have pieces. I imagine you will use the people around us as your pieces. Regardless of whom you choose you need to appoint the horsemen. With the dawn of man we appointed out horsemen together because they serve both sides. You need to do the same." Daniel sat down next to Mello.

"Horsemen? Like of the apocalypse?" Near blinked.

"Exactly. Pestilence, War, Famine and Death." Carl smiled.

"Why in the world would we want those things?" Matt stared open mouthed.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Because if you don't keep balance the game ends in self-inflicted apocalypse. We made this game billions of years ago and we don't want to see you two fuck it up. Basically we got incredibly bored and allowed a long standing overall neutrality to settle in. Major advancements in medicine, technology and science is keeping people alive longer and healthier than ever before. Religion is pushing the overpopulated world into war. If you allow this to go on they will all kill each other, which is fine, but it will make the game end and then you two will be stuck in NOTHINGNESS until you create another big bang and you start over."

Mello and Matt didn't say a word, staring in shock.

"What Daniel is saying is that if the game ends and you two haven't appointed replacements you're stuck in nothing until you make something. This game has been going on for a while so let it keep playing. It is your job to balance good and evil while competing in collecting souls. Whoever has the majority of souls in their realms dictates the overall evil vs. good ration on earth. "

"Okay…so we keep playing the game, but why the horsemen?" Mello asked.

"So you can have fun and not balance all the work yourselves. Plus they come in handy for the mission." The dark haired former deity smiled.

"What mission?" Naomi raised a brow.

"I'm getting there. I spoke of scientific advancements, right? Well there are a couple idiots who created a mess. In a drunken stupor they invented a vile drug that is killing people off in such massive numbers it's a problem. Basically we are talking world eradication in three years. If not from the drug itself, then from the disease from all the dead bodies." Ex-God frowned.

"What? What drug?" Beyond chimed in.

"It's called Krokodil. It was invented in Russia and its nasty stuff. The drug would be bad enough, most people dying nearly immediately from the "high", but the problem is in the ghosts of the dead. They possess the people as they shoot up creating the "high" and in some way prolong their life.

You see the original idiots died immediately after taking it. Their ghosts, pissed at their botched invention possessed others who attempted it. When they entered them it kept them from dying the first time. Usually a victim lasts for 3 doses about 1 a day." Carl explained.

Daniel rubbed his chin, "As the people die and spread their ghosts multiply. Basically ghosts try to find someone doing it. If they can't then they influence them to do it until they get their way. All this stems from the rage of the first moron to die from it."

Mello finally spoke, "So basically you want us to find a drug lord ghost and put an end to the super drug?"

"Yes." The two men spoke in unison.

Matt looked down, "If we decline?"

"Mankind will die in three years." Daniel stared at him.

"Sounds like we don't have a choice." Matsuda whispered.

"Satan, you need to work with your heavenly man toy to save the world, while still playing the game." Carl chuckled.

"Appoint horsemen…exorcise a druggy ghost lord…and play a never ending game." Mello bit his lip, "Okay, sure. I'm in."

"People will die by our hands Mello." Matt blinked.

"Yeah and they will die by their own if we don't. It's the way the world works."

The room fell silent before Carl spoke up, "One more thing. There is man who is already living that will be very important. He will discover a clean energy alternative that will replace gasoline. This is vital because of gasoline's role in making Krokodil. I suggest you influence his invention by eliminating the world's supply of oil."

"How do we do that?" Mello asked.

"Snap your fingers…wiggle your nose. Just will it to be." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"So this dug came to exist under your watch…right?" Matt glared at their predecessors.

"Yeah…" Carl frowned. "I'm not as infallible as you all made me out to be. Like the dinosaurs for example…those weren't supposed to die. I was hungover when the asteroid hit."

"Hungover?!" Mello blinked.

"Yeah. I lost a bet against asshole here and got hammered."

"Wait…wait wait. So why couldn't you just will it to unhappen?" Matt asked.

"Because. The rules of the game make it so we can't directly interfere or change the past. Just like with the man you have to find you can't just give him the answer, but put him under pressure and poof he does what you want." Carl growled.

Everyone was very, very confused. Silence crept through their thoughts until Mello spoke up.

"Tomorrow…we will start making plans tomorrow. I want to enjoy Christmas, family, and sleep. Then we will make plans. Okay?"

"That sounds fine. Understandable even. Just watch the balance of souls. It's in the guide book. Fluctuate the humans' nature as needed through indirect contact." Carl smiled. "We will leave now, but we will be in touch."

"I thought you two died when we assumed our roles?" Matt asked.

"We resigned power and became mortal. Until we die a normal death we can still meddle. Once we die, however…the game is all on you." Daniel led Carl to the door.

The closed it and left, leaving the family, including ghost Watari, in a silent stupor.

"What the fuck just happened?" Beyond shouted.

"I have no idea…." Mello plopped his head against the couch.


	17. Lemon scented fire

**A/N This chapter is really just a lemon to ruffle up the tension. Next chapter will dive into the nitty gritty of the story. Please review...please?**

Given that nobody was prepared for the holiday and most stores were closed everyone just kind of stood around with a blank stare.

"Wait, can't one of you do some hocus pocus shit and make dinner appear?" Beyond asked.

"I guess…maybe?" Matt cracked his knuckles.

He looked at the table and pictured it full of food. He closed his eyes and sighed. Everyone around him gasped as a massive banquet appeared exactly as Matt pictured it.

"Hey it worked!" Matsuda was already grabbing a seat.

The family all sat down and began eating with a rumble of chatter. Watari even nibbled, which was bizarre to watch.

"It just…disappears." Near stared.

Watari laughed, "Yeah. It's good to see you boys all together again."

The sons all smiled and opted not to say anything. The rest of the evening was rather uneventful until Mello suggested a 'Thank Chaos we aren't dead and lived another day to smoke and drink' party.

Obviously the party launched and smoking and drinking erupted. Watari simply sat on the couch and watched as everyone interacted. For a moment it was almost as if everything was normal.

Mello came up behind Matt and slid his arms around him, grinding against him in rhythm with the music. The redhead turned around and watched as Satan himself moved like a fluid to the song. Moments passed and the whole room was watching him.

Tight black leather clung relentlessly to ebony flesh. His eyes were closed hiding their venomous red from the room. Slowly his roots became black and the color seeped into the rest of his hair. Matt just stared, mouth open and an unnerving erection forming.

The song seemed to go on forever, the rhythm making everyone's hearts beat out of time. He was hypnotic in each movement. Slowly beads of sweat trickled down his skin, making him gleam in the light of the room.

As the song ended he opened his eyes and looked right at God. "Like what you see?"

Mail failed to give an answer. Mello came forward and pressed an intense kiss to his lover's lips before pulling away. Not a word was spoken as he gracefully walked into the bedroom, the door staying open just enough to see the glow of red eyes watching from the bed.

Matt bolted into the room and locked the door. Everyone else just stared, mesmerized by the scene that had just unfolded.

The only light in the room came from the demonic father on the bed, "Come here."

Matt smiled in the dark and his eyes lit up a brilliant blue. "My turn for an appearance change eh?"

The green of his eyes blended into the glowing blue as he approached Satan. They kissed in an electric embrace. The two couldn't get enough of each other. Heated connections and cold fingertips fueled the volatile mix.

Finally Satan pinned God to the bed and Matt's clothes burst into flames, leaving him naked on the bed. In the glow of red that Matt could see Mello's leather seemed to slither away like snakes off his body. The two stayed there, admiring each other in the poor lighting.

"Fuck, you are the sexiest thing on Earth." Matt whispered.

The dark lord bent down and captured the flesh of Matt's neck between sharp teeth. God cried out and wrapped his arms around the heated flesh of his back. Mello's tongue worked circles on Mail's neck, sucking a darkened hickey into him.

"The Heavenly father marred by Satan himself." Mello purred.

"Enough games. I need you Mello." Matt nipped at his lip.

"As you wish."

Mihael ground against him, their cocks making contact. He finally spread his lover's legs and settled between them. He pushed into him, dry and tight, until Matt was screaming in pleasure.

"Fuck! Fuck! YES!" Matt howled.

Satan started a delicious rhythm, lifting Matt's ankles to his shoulders. The two deities moaned into the actions. Matt was caught staring into demonic eyes as his body was taken toward the edge.

"Oh GOD! OH GOD YES YES YES!" Matt screamed over and over.

A burning sensation overtook him as Mello came deep into him. The feeling of it caused Matt to cum spontaneously between them.

They both sat, interlocked, riding their intense orgasms until they could move again. The ebony haired man pulled from Matt and laid beside him.

"You're a bit conceded. Calling your own name during sex." Mello joked.

Matt rolled over, kissing the shell of his ear, "Forgive me Lucifer."

Mello shivered and moaned, "Fuck…that is hot."

They chuckled and embraced each other until they fell asleep. For the time being they were satisfied and safe, but tomorrow would come with decisions and worry.

Outside the room everyone was trying not to eavesdrop, but it was hard to ignore even over the music.

"Do you think they can handle what has been dumped on them?" Naomi asked the group.

"I think they will do just fine." Watari smiled.

"I hope so. The world is counting on them." Lawliet sat on the couch.

"Mello always does better under pressure." Near was clinging to Matsuda.

"Yeah, and Matt is level headed and seems to mesh well with Mello. Even though they should be enemies…." Matsuda hugged his boyfriend.

"The lives of billions of people are in their hands. That's a massive responsibility." Beyond was leaning against the wall, a bit more drunk than he should be.

"Regardless, Mello will see this as nothing more than caring for the family. Everyone else be damned" L smiled from the couch, "It's the way he is."

Silence echoed through the room and they secretly hoped the two men had enough in them to save the world.


	18. Arrival of the reinforcements

**A/N I'm not dead! Anyway it was brought to my attention that the story is still marked as complete. I apologize and I have fixed that. Also thank you for the reviews and such. I like reviews they motivate me to continue.**

Mello's eyes were still a demonic red as they opened to greet the dark room. It was morning, but once again black curtains kept the pest that was the sun at bay. Matt was still out cold beside him. He carefully pulled his arm from under the sleeping God. Quietly he showered and sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

The silence made him antsy. His eyes looked down into the black liquid in his mug. The sheen of the morning sun casted a glare in the drink. A sudden ripple and an image came into view. A young man, about 19 was staring at test tubes and vials. His lab coat read Shell and his name was Aleksander.

"What is this?" Lucifer watched as the scene unfolded.

The man turned and looked at a TV, frowning as the news reported gas prices continued to climb.

"You're our man. Well Aleksander, how about a little twist."

Mello snapped his fingers and the Television in his living room flicked on to the same station as the one in his coffee. The breaking news alert flashed on the screen as a news anchor announces that the world's oil reserves were suddenly deteriorating and becoming worthless toxic chemicals.

"That ought to get the ball rolling on that." Mello snickered.

"Really?" Matt glared at him "A toxic chemical?"

"What?"

"That will lead to deaths."

"So will hookers choking on cocks, but that doesn't mean anything does it? Don't get all defensive and goody goody on me. We need to appoint the horsemen." Mello sipped his now regular coffee.

"Right…" Matt grabbed his rule book.

Once he found the page he needed he read up on what their roles and responsibilities would be for each person.

"Each horseman will assume the role of delegator and distributor of their field of expertise. In recognition of their roles a staff bearing their orb of power shall be bestowed upon them.

Pestilence, the green orb, controller of disease and vermin. This horseman shall create plagues, epidemics, and infestations that lead to near or total death of populations. The status of a person's soul at the time of death shall constitute where the soul will go. Should the soul experience extreme polarity switch after infection no special consideration shall be made as only the final status matters. In the event of animal based infestations the horseman shall use their own preference on disease transfer and symptoms.

War, the red orb, controller of fighting, battles, and strategic genocide. This horseman shall influence man to fight and battle in a manner that constitutes mass death. All souls collected during such events shall be assessed both prior to and after the outbreak has occurred. The reasoning behind this statute is because many men faced with an order will carry out said order without questioning morality. It will be at the judgment of the deities to determine final destination.

Famine, the white orb, controller of hunger, starvation, and food storage. This horseman shall manage the world's ability to feed its people. In doing so the horseman may control weather and work to some extent with animal diseases to fluctuate edible crop and stock availability. Any person killed by starvation shall be primarily assessed after starvation begins unless otherwise notated by the deities.

Death, the black orb, manager of soul distribution. This horseman's primary objective is to direct souls that fall in the "grey zone" to either heaven or hell. Should further determination be required Purgatory made be used for temporary storage of unclassified souls." Matt read.

"Okay so let's start with Pestilence. We need someone who can handle disgusting bullshit and has no morals." Mello snapped at some chocolate.

"Beyond?" Matt blurted.

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Okay, so what about War?" God asked.

"I was thinking L. He is strategic and thorough."

"Right, I agree. What about Famine?"

"Near… he has almost no emotion and thinks logically. He could easily handle the job because he doesn't care about people directly." Mello smiled.

"So that leaves Death." Matt frowned.

"Well, what do you think?" Mello sat on the couch.

"Naomi?"

"Why her?"

"Well she is logical, decisive and caring. She would be able to assess souls and make direct instructions on where they go." Matt said firmly.

"True. She is level headed and stern. Let's go with her."

"Well that was easy enough."

Silence filled the house as they stared at each other. The sound of footsteps shook them from the trance. The family had started to wake up and was entering the living room.

"Good morning gentlemen." Watari patted Matt's head.

"Good morning Dad." Mello smiled.

As everyone gathered with their cups of coffee the deities explained their selections. No real objections were raised until Matt explained that they could not use their powers to just go crazy.

"WHY NOT?! It's my power and I want to use it." Beyond shouted.

"You will get to in time. You follow orders from both of us. In the event we give you conflicting orders then your personal judgment comes into play." Mello put his hand on Beyond's shoulder.

"Okay fine."

Naomi looked at her staff and peered deep into the black orb at the top of it, "So how do our powers work?"

Matt handed each person a book explaining their jobs, powers and rules. "This explains everything."

L chewed on his thumb for a moment and wiggled his toes, "Seems easy enough. What about the gasoline issue?"

"I handled that already." Mello grinned.

He turned up the volume on the TV just in time to see a live report coming from a riot in Los Angeles. People were desperate already for fuel and they went off the deep end in a hurry.

"No more gas." Mello beamed.

Suddenly Naomi's orb vibrated and glowed. She opened her book and read up on what it meant.

"So I guess I have a soul for judgment." She said, staring at the orb.

She looked deep into the glass and her eyes grew wide. She was looking at a glowing orb within the orb. It was grey with swirls of black and white. The book explains that she had to decide which seemed to appear more often. She watched for another moment before sighing.

"It favors white." She declared.

The soul vanished and she smiled, "Well that was cool."

Mello looked mildly pissed off, but said nothing.

"Oh don't be a bitch. You'll get some too." Naomi snapped at him.

Mello got up and stormed into his room, slamming the door.

"What the fuck?" Beyond griped.

Matt sighed, "Those of you selected to be horsemen will understand soon enough. Ever since we ascended into power we have had to deal with a power struggle. The competition that is the universe plays heavily on us. Even though we don't want to compete our powers have changed how or minds work. Everything is about balance and power. It's hard. Give him a break."

"Can I send out a plague of rabid iguanas into Time Square?" Beyond clapped his hands.

"No" Matt answered sharply.

"You suck." Beyond crossed his arms in a bit of a fit.

Naomi smacked him upside the head.


End file.
